


Ничего... Никого...

by Vardek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 06
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баффи осознает себя и свое Призвание, попутно пытаясь разобраться в своих чувствах к Спайку</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Dalgren  
> В фике присутствуют сюжетные линии, которые уходят в будущий сиквел и являются его основой, поэтому оставлены открытыми. Кроме того, на многие прозвучавшие вопросы в тексте нет прямого ответа, мне бы хотелось, чтобы читатели сами для себя ответили на них.  
> Note: Я честно не знаю, будет ли когда-нибудь сиквел, все же я ушла из фандома несколько лет назад. Но менять что-либо в фике не буду. Пусть все останется без изменений.

Вечер в "Бронзе". Все как обычно. Толпа пьяных, и не очень, подростков дергалась и извивалась под громкую музыку. Он пробежал взглядом по дансингу и столикам, за которыми устроились многочисленные шумные компании. Нет. Тех, кого он ждал, здесь было. А, может, пока не было. Он в сомнении покачал головой и сделал еще один глоток пива из бутылки. В любом случае, уже наступил вечер и ему было скучно.  
Он допил пиво и решил пройтись по городу. Скуби здесь не было, Баффи - тоже. А вот девушки уже стали бросать на него оценивающие взгляды. Пора было отсюда сваливать. Позже вечером, если он не встретит где-нибудь Баффи, он сможет заглянуть сюда еще разок и выпить бутылочку-другую пивка.  
Спайк расплатился с барменом и направился к выходу, прокладывая себе дорогу через шумную толпу. Привычно раздвигая плечами группки подростков, он гадал, где ему вернее всего удастся найти Баффи: на одном из кладбищ Саннидейла или же в "Магической шкатулке".  
Неожиданно сильный толчок в плечо вывел его из состояния задумчивости. Спайк резко остановился и совсем уже было собрался уничтожить взглядом неожиданного обидчика, когда его глаза уперлись в могучую грудную клетку стоящего перед ним парня.  
Это был настоящий громила. Спайк потянул носом, проверяя противника.  
„Это не демон, - констатировал он и тут же про себя удивился. - И как только люди умудряются достигать таких размеров?“  
Он поднял взгляд выше. Над ним нависала мускулистая громада с маленькими, налитыми кровью злыми глазками-буравчиками. "Бизон" - тут же окрестил его вампир и молча прошел мимо.  
В другие времена он бы неплохо пообедал этим славным представителем хомо-сапиенс, предварительно свернув ему шею, чтобы не рыпался. Но те, другие времена теперь уже остались в его прошлом.  
"Гребаный чип!" - выругался про себя Спайк, продолжая движение к выходу, но теперь уже зорко посматривая по сторонам. Каждый раз при встрече с такими громилами его охватывало чувство беспомощности. Он мог, не задумываясь, затеять хорошую драку с четырьмя демонами неслабых размеров, но прекрасно сознавал, что, случись ему схлестнуться с человеком, даже с одним, и ему не выйти победителем.  
Он, Мастер-вампир, проживший более 120 лет, выигравший несчетное количество сражений, голыми руками убивший двух Истребительниц, был сейчас беспомощен, как ребенок. Его бывшие жертвы, которых он сам называл "гамбургерами на ножках", в одночасье превратились в опаснейших противников.  
Неожиданно его внимание привлек посторонний в этом гаме и грохоте музыки звук. Это был крик о помощи, и лишь сверхчувствительный слух вампира мог уловить этот дальний призыв.  
Спайк остановился, прислушиваясь, пытаясь определить, откуда он исходит. Крик раздался снова, на этот раз истеричные нотки смешались с воплем ужаса. Мгновенно сориентировавшись, вампир двинулся в сторону служебных помещений. Крики продолжались и, двигаясь на звук, Спайк наконец оказался перед закрытой дверью.  
Это был один из многочисленных запасных выходов из "Бронзы". Он вел в темный проулок между домами и, прежде чем ступить за порог, Спайк на мгновение остановился, позволяя глазам привыкнуть к темноте. Одновременно с этим звук стал более отчетливым. Теперь он хранил в себе больше полезной информации. Определенно, где-то шла драка. Судя по всему, относящаяся к категории "все на одного, один на всех".  
„Похоже, кто-то из моих приятелей-демонов решил сегодня немного позабавиться, гоняя какого-нибудь сосунка,- пронеслось в голове вампира. - Ну, что ж, пожалуй, пора положить конец этой забаве, все равно особенно заняться больше нечем“.  
Спайк ухмыльнулся, но тут еще одна мысль пронзила его: „И какого черта мне это надо?“  
Он знал ответ.  
Баффи.  
С каждым правильным поступком у него было больше причин не опускать при встрече с ней глаза, больше причин открыто и с достоинством встречать ее взгляд. И, пусть она не желала этого знать, не желала замечать, не признавала в нем человека, с каждым правильным поступком его личный монстр становился меньше, отходил во тьму, уступая место человеку, мужчине.  
Да, она этого не видела, а может и не желала видеть, но Спайк знал, что он больше не монстр и не чудовище. Ему не нужно было чье-то подтверждение этому факту, он просто знал это сам.  
Медленно, но верно, он менялся. Каждый день, борясь со своим демоном, его жестокостью и жаждой убийства, он выигрывал схватку за схваткой. С каждым днем он взбирался на одну ступеньку выше, приближался на один маленький, незаметный для других, но такой важный и чудовищно огромный для него, шаг ближе.  
К ней.  
К Истребительнице.  
К Баффи.  
Дверь за его спиной издала протяжный стон, и он, быстро поймав ее, осторожно прикрыл.  
"Если хочешь, чтобы преимущество было на твоей стороне, старайся появиться как можно незаметнее. При известном навыке таких появлений можно здорово расшатать нервную систему противника. Порой результаты превосходят самые смелые ожидания. Ну, скажем, как топор врага, уроненный на его собственную ногу", - Спайк расплылся в улыбке от приятных воспоминаний.  
Привычно лавируя между мусорными баками, ящиками и всякой прочей ерундой, что вечно раскидана по таким трущобным проулкам между домами, он полагался на свой тонкий слух, который безошибочно вел его в нужном направлении. Ему не нужно было переходить в обличье демона, чтобы не сбиться с пути. Острый запах страха и крови бил ему в нос с такой силой, что он удивлялся, как это люди его не чувствуют.  
Этот город был весь пропитан этим запахом.  
Эссенция страха смешивалась со смрадом помоек, выхлопными газами автомобилей, плотным запахом жира из различных забегаловок, удушливыми испарениями пота от немытых тел и всеми остальными ароматами, сопутствующими жизнедеятельности человека. Каждую ночь на город освежающей пеленой опускалась прохлада, смывая все запахи, пропитавшие его поры.  
Кроме одного.  
Запаха страха и боли.  
Он никогда не исчезал. Всегда висел тяжелым удушливым смогом над Саннидейлом. И создания тьмы с приходом ночи с восторгом погружались в этот зловонный эфир. Сейчас одна из составляющих этого смрада вела его к цели.  
Неслышно ступая, он дошел до конца проулка и повернул за угол. От открывшегося его взгляду зрелища Спайка передернуло. Несколько здоровяков держали маленького щуплого паренька распятым на валяющихся ящиках, а еще двое, пользуясь его беспомощностью, бесцеремонно сдирали с него джинсы. Парень уже не кричал, а тихонько поскуливал от ужаса, крепко зажмурив глаза.  
Больше всего Спайка поразило то, что парень и не пытался освободиться. Однако, подойдя поближе, он понял причину. Вся левая половина лица мальчишки была залита кровью, сочащейся из глубокой раны на его виске. Судя по всему, парень был серьезно контужен.  
И в тот же момент будоражащий запах свежей крови обрушился на вампира, на секунду завладев всеми его чувствами, но уже в следующее мгновение он совладал с собой и, придав своему голосу самый развязный тон, громко заявил о своем присутствии:  
\- Так, так, так... И что тут у нас происходит? Я ничему не помешал?  
Странная группа вздрогнула как один. От неожиданности они отпустили паренька, чем тот не преминул немедленно воспользоваться. Он скатился с ящиков и, на ходу подхватывая и застегивая джинсы, бросился к вампиру.  
"Определенно контужен" - подумал Спайк, следя за неуверенными движениями пацана. Тот приблизился к нему и остановился в ожидании. Спайк от раздражения не сдержал рык. Паренек отшатнулся, едва не упав. Подавив недовольство, вампир бросил ему:  
\- Пошел отсюда!  
Повторять дважды не пришлось: парень, сломя голову, бросился наутек.  
Спайк немного расслабился и втянул носом воздух, пытаясь определить, с каким видом демонов он столкнулся на этот раз. Определенно их поведение не говорило ему ни о чем. Анализируя запах, Спайк вдруг внутренне похолодел. Самые страшные его кошмары оборачивались реальностью. В этих существах не было ничего демонического.  
Вампир принюхался для уверенности еще раз. Запах человека. Его невозможно спутать ни с чем. И он стоял слишком близко. Сделав шаг назад, Спайк начал отступление. Это осторожное движение вывело громил из оцепенения.  
\- Наша маленькая собачка убежала, - прохрипел один из них.  
\- И кое-кто должен за это заплатить, - добавил другой.  
Третий окинул белобрысого вампира оценивающим взглядом и, смачно сплюнув на землю, коротко заржал:  
\- А он - ничего, настоящий красавчик! Посмотрим, насколько у него упругая задница?  
Спайка внезпно охватила паника, он попятился и бросился бежать.  
Они кинулись за ним всем скопом. Кто-то поймал полу его плаща и резко дернул вниз. От неожиданного рывка вампир споткнулся, упал и покатился по грязной мостовой. Они обрушились на него, как стая голодных шакалов, и придавили массой своих тел.  
В попытке освободиться Спайк резко повернулся, дернулся из-за всех сил, скидывая их с себя. У него все почти получилось, но при этом движении его локоть врезался в искаженное от ярости лицо одного из нападавших. Тот отлетел на добрых пять метров и остался лежать на асфальте, тупо качая головой из стороны в сторону. Спайк еще успел внутренне порадоваться, как вдруг вся тяжесть мира обрушилась на его голову. Обжигающая боль родилась глубоко внутри черепа, разрастаясь, разнося электрические разряды по телу. На секунду боль ослепила его, и он вновь упал, раздавленный, внутренне разбитый. Его беспомощным состоянием тут же воспользовались нападавшие.  
Вампиру резко заломили руки за спину и потащили обратно во мрак подворотни. Там его, все еще не пришедшего в себя, поставили на колени, стащили плащ и начали нещадно избивать ногами. Били до тех пор, пока он, оглушенный, не остался, скорчившись, лежать на земле. К этому моменту боль, причиняемая чипом уже прошла, уступая место боли от побоев и ярости поражения.  
Спайк лежал на холодном асфальте улицы, усилием воли пытаясь разогнать мрак, сгустившийся перед его глазами.  
"Гребаный чип! Я ведь просто хотел помочь! Просто хотел помочь! Ну почему я вечно вляпываюсь во всякое дерьмо! Я просто хотел быть как они, хотел быть одним из них. Быть ближе...", - суматошное течение его мыслей было прервано еще одним ударом кованого ботинка в живот.  
Вампир сжался в комок на земле, пытаясь удержать кровь, подступившую к горлу. Грубый голос резанул его чувствительный слух:  
\- Ну вот, у нас есть еще одна послушная собачка!  
Здоровяк наклонился к лежащему вампиру, сгреб его волосы в пятерню и, безжалостно добавив еще один ощутимый пинок, поставил на колени.  
\- Ты ведь больше не будешь дергаться? - поинтересовался все тот же голос и продолжил, - Не советую. Будет только хуже. А так, может еще и кайф поймаешь.  
Он дико заржал, довольный своей шуткой, остальные подхватили.  
Спайк стоял на коленях, чувствуя, как по его рукам бежит кровь. Она срывалась с кончиков пальцев и падала вниз тяжелыми темными каплями.  
Капля за каплей, капля за каплей. Кап-кап-кап-кап....  
Он был уже за порогом чувствительности, ничего не видел, ничего не слышал. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не сорваться в спасительное небытие, откуда возврата нет. Треск раздираемой материи вернул его к действительности. С него грубо сорвали футболку. Холод ночи пробрал до костей, покалывая обнаженную кожу, проясняя сознание.  
Знакомое ощущение для вампира, которому пришлось голодать слишком часто за время своего существования. Отсутствие крови обостряло у них чувствительность к перепадам температуры. Стоило им потерять достаточное количество этой живительной субстанции, как жара или холод давали о себе знать.  
Спайк чуть тряхнул головой, отгоняя вызванную потерей крови апатию, и постарался сконцентрировать взгляд. Время замедлилось, мгновения растянулись для него в вечность. Туман перед глазами отступил, предметы снова обрели четкие очертания.  
Первое, что Спайк увидел перед собой, была вздувшаяся от возбуждения ширинка качка, стоящего напротив. Но не это привлекло его внимание, нет. Позади качка был выход из этого гребаного места. Между ним и свободой стоял только этот бугай. Вампир осторожно пошевелил руками, возвращая им чувствительность, одновременно удовлетворенно отметив, что его не связали.  
Свобода и двадцать метров, отделяющих его от нее. Если он успеет, если пробежит эти двадцать метров, не задев никого, не активируя чип неосторожными движениями - он спасен.  
Ему нечего было терять. Никто не будет по-нему плакать, никто не сгребет дрожащей рукой пепел, оставшийся от него, может, никто даже не заметит его исчезновения. Его останки смоют дожди, и он исчезнет навсегда. Был Спайк - не стало Спайка, все вздохнули спокойно. Разве что только Дон...  
Вампир внутренне улыбнулся ее образу. Но пройдет время, и она тоже забудет его. От него не останется даже воспоминаний. Кто он для них, чтобы помнить? Надоедливый вамп, которого, ах, какая досада, Баффи не хочет распылить; заноза в их драгоценной коллективной заднице...  
Никто... Ничего... Никого... Никто...  
Круг замкнулся. Он решился.  
Спайк весь внутренне подобрался, готовясь к прыжку: все его существование, весь его опыт слились в единый бросок. Он не имел права на ошибку. У него был только один шанс, одна попытка на сто тысяч поражений и неудач.  
"Я не знаю, кто там слушает молитвы вампиров, - мысленно воззвал он, - но, если Ты есть, не дай мне облажаться!"  
Бугай перед ним широко расставил ноги, его руки заработали, расстегивая ремень, и уже захватили замок ширинки, когда белобрысый парень, до этого безвольно стоящий перед ним на коленях, со сверхчеловеческой скоростью нырнул между его ног и, одним прыжком вскочив на ноги, бросился бежать.  
Спайк уже видел выход, до него оставалась всего пара метров. Какая-то пара несчастных метров, когда он неожиданно налетел на что-то твердое, что-то живое. И отлетел назад.  
"Как глупо,"- только и успел подумать он, когда его чип вновь ожил.  
Электрические вспышки в его голове окончательно ослепили его, выбили последние остатки энергии из его истерзанного тела. Кровь неудержимым потоком хлынула одновременно из его носа и рта. Он все-таки сделал бесплодную попытку ползти, но топот ног уже настиг его. Носок ботинка поддел его и перевернул на спину. На него уставились страшно знакомые маленькие, налитые кровью глазки.  
"Я где-то уже видел его, эти глаза...", - на долю секунды вспыхнуло в его угасающем сознании, когда узнавание тяжелым удушьем обрушилось на него... "Бизон" из клуба...  
Спайк по-сумасшедшему захихикал и тут-же слезы хлынули из его глаз, когда люди подхватили его тело и потащили назад.  
\- Нет! Пожалуйста! Не надо! - он думал, что кричит, на самом деле он еле слышно шептал, с трудом разжимая разбитые губы, захлебываясь собственной кровью. Его бросили в угол рядом с теми же самыми ящиками, на которых каких-то полчаса назад лежал тот паренек.  
Обмениваясь шутками, его мучители стали решать, кто будет первым, когда в тишине ночи раздался стук женских каблуков, и из темноты материализовалась хрупкая девичья фигурка. Звонкий голосок эхом отразился от стен:  
\- Так, так, так... И что тут у нас происходит? Я, надеюсь, ничему не помешала?  
\- Де-жа вю... - хором отозвались бугаи.  
\- Вау, какие мы слова знаем умные, - изумилась девчушка, - а по виду и не скажешь.  
Баффи пристально вглядывалась в четырех амбалов, стоящих перед ней.  
"Не вампиры, - подумала она,- всего лишь люди. Но кровь..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Кровь на асфальте. Темная лужица матовой жидкости привлекла внимание Баффи, когда она проходила мимо. Обмакнув кончики пальцев и поднеся их к глазам, девушка убедилась в своей догадке.  
Совсем близко от нее раздался мужской смех.  
"Вампиры, - констатировала она, - а тело забрали, чтобы спокойно пообедать в каком-нибудь темном уголке".  
Внимательнее осмотревшись по сторонам, она заметила цепочку кровавых капелек, ведущую в глубь трущоб.  
„Должность Истребительницы в этом городе, слава Богу, еще не отменили, пора кое-кому об этом напомнить“, - усмехнулась она и уверенно двинулась по кровавому следу.  
Сейчас Баффи стояла в темной подворотне и сконфуженно озиралась, пытаясь понять, куда делись вампиры, и что здесь делают эти люди. След привел ее к ним, но они совсем не походили на живых мертвецов. Скорее наоборот. Они производили впечатление чертовски довольных собой и своей жизнью людей.  
\- Шла бы ты отсюда, малышка, - посоветовал ей один из них ласковым голосом , - Уже поздно, и таким хорошеньким славным девочкам давно пора лежать в своих постельках, а не шляться по городу в поисках приключений.  
\- Плохие вещи случаются иногда с такими девочками, как ты, - добавил второй.  
Баффи это не понравилось. Очень. Но, что она могла им предъявить? Ну, стоят ребята, никого не трогают, может они просто решили побаловаться наркотиками вдалеке от любопытных глаз.  
"Нет, стоп! - оборвала она свои мысли. - А кровь? Что-то здесь определенно не так".  
В этот момент луна вырвалась на мгновение из-за полога туч, освещая все вокруг серебристым светом, меняя палитру с темно-синей на серую, позволяя взгляду проникнуть в самые потаенные и темные уголки.  
В одном из таких уголков, неестественно вывернув руку, лежал полуобнаженный мужчина. Он был весь в крови. Кровь покрывала его спину и плечи, стекала медленными густыми ручейками по его рукам, собираясь лужицами на повернутых вверх ладонях.  
Луна вновь спряталась за тучи, но для Баффи увиденного было достаточно.  
Холодная слепая ярость поднималась в Истребительнице. За все эти годы она видела много искореженных тел, десятки убитых и умерших под пытками. Но все эти ужасы были делом рук созданий тьмы: вампиров, демонов, существ, у которых нет даже имени, не говоря уже о душе. Никогда еще она не сталкивалась с такой жестокостью в сердцах людей.  
И это потрясло ее.  
Нет, ну, конечно, по телевизору часто сообщали о подобных вещах, но для Баффи все это было таким далеким и нереальным. Это не касалось ни ее самой, ни ее друзей. Как страшная история, рассказанная на ночь, как кошмарный сон. Но она всегда знала, что утром как всегда откроет глаза, приветствуя новый день, и все эти страхи останутся позади.  
Нет, для нее это было нереальным.  
Обязанности Истребительницы были реальностью, демоны были реальностью. Но... Хелло, это Саннидейл! В этом городе, кишащем демонами всевозможных мастей, преступления рода человеческого казались призрачным обманом, Фата-Морганой.  
Ярость овладела ею целиком, заполнила ее душу, подчиняя ее разум своей безжалостной воле.  
Дальнейшее Баффи помнила смутно...  
Кажется она кого-то била, кажется кто-то бил ее, ну, пытался, по крайней мере. В любом случае, закончилось все очень быстро, слишком быстро.  
Слух резанул хруст ломаемых костей, она разогнала кровавую пелену перед глазами, освобождаясь от наваждения, сбрасывая личину берсерка, и едва успела остановить движение своих пальцев, сжимающих шею одного из парней.  
Его лицо покраснело от удушья, руки отчаянно пытались разжать ее пальцы, в попытке освободиться от смертельного захвата. Баффи явственно ощутила хрупкие косточки горла, прогнувшиеся, хрустящие под напором ее сильной руки. Она огляделась по сторонам. Двое лежали на земле, тихонько постанывая, но не делая попыток подняться, один все еще был зажат в тисках ее пальцев, а последний вжался в стену напротив, удерживая неестественно висящую руку, и с ужасом, все еще не веря в реальность происходящего, смотрел на нее.  
„Открытый перелом, по меньшей мере“, - удовлетворенно констатировала Баффи и тут же осеклась....  
Она не чувствовала обычного внутреннего удовлетворения собой. Ощущения, к которому она так привыкла за годы сражений, не было.  
Вместо этого она почувствовала отвращение. К этим ублюдкам, избившим незнакомого ей парня, к этому городу, день за днем выплескивающему на нее волны ненависти, к себе самой, в конце-концов.  
Может быть Спайк был прав, и она действительно вернулась измененной? Может быть Тара была не права, и изменения намного глубже и серьезней, чем они думали? Может быть...  
Черт! Она чуть не убила четверых живых людей! Голыми руками! Она сама себя не помнила от ярости в этот момент! Всю боль, все свои страхи, всю ярость, скопившуюся в ней за прошедшие годы, она обрушила на этих ублюдков.  
Ей стало легче? Девушка прислушалась к своим ощущениям.  
Нет, стало только тяжелее. Одним сомнением, одной тревогой, одним неприятным воспоминанием стало больше. Тошнота подступила к ее горлу. Во рту мгновенно появился противный кислотный привкус.  
Баффи медленно разжала пальцы, отпуская громилу, и тихо произнесла, чувствуя, как подступает к горлу комок слез, обжигая и переворачивая внутренности:  
\- Убирайтесь. Вон из этого города. Если я еще раз увижу ваши мерзкие рожи, у меня может не хватить сил и желания остановиться.  
Ее голос дрожал и звенел от эмоционального перенапряжения. Она замолчала, медленно обвела их, притихших и боящихся пошевелиться, долгим взглядом, запоминая их лица, и совсем тихо, почти не слышно закончила:  
\- В следующий раз убью...  
Под ее пристальным взглядом двое, оставшиеся на ногах, подхватили своих менее удачливых товарищей и потащились прочь, умудряясь развить неплохую скорость при отступлении.  
Баффи осталась одна. На негнущихся ногах подошла к неподвижному телу, чуть тронула за плечо, боясь его двигать, не зная, какие внутренние повреждения могли вызвать такую кровопотерю, и боясь сделать еще хуже:  
\- Парень, ты живой?  
Ее руки ощутили холод остывшего тела. Закусив губу, она замерла. В тишине не было слышно ни звука - ни дыхания, ни стука сердца, ничего. Парень был мертв.  
Только бы она его не знала. Так будет легче. Так будет проще. Безымянный парень. Еще одна жертва, которую ей не удалось спасти, в ее длинном списке. Еще одно лицо. Еще одна глубокая зарубка на память. А сколько их было, этих зарубок?  
Даже сейчас, стоило ей закрыть глаза, их лица всплывали из глубин ее сознания, смотрели на нее с немым укором. Ты не смогла нас спасти. Ты не успела. Ты опять опоздала.  
Некоторые лица были четкими, каждая черточка до боли врезалась в ее память: Джесси, Кендра, профессор Уолш, Джейни, Форест, даже Хармони. Все они мертвы, потому что она была далеко, потому что решала свои проблемы, потому что не успела.  
Но были и другие лица. Безымянные тени, они тянули к ней призрачные руки, шепча, укоряя, жалуясь, крича в агонии. Иногда ей казалось, что она сходит с ума, иногда это было подтверждением тому, что она еще жива, иногда - сомнением, а имеет ли она право жить с этим грузом вины. Она отмахнулась от мыслей и вновь обратила взгляд на мертвое тело.  
Уже не боясь повредить - мертвецам все равно - Баффи перевернула его на спину.  
Напряженно всмотрелась в черты его лица и на секунду не поверила своим глазам. Спайк... Это был Спайк! Он был избит и искалечен. Даже после встречи с Глори вампир выглядел не так страшно, как сейчас. Как она могла его не узнать?  
Что он сделал со своими... И тут она поняла. Его волосы, его платиновые волосы, потеряли цвет, стали красными от крови, пропитавшей их.  
Не отдавая отчета в своих действиях, Баффи села прямо на мостовую, приподняла его безжизненное тело и аккуратно положила себе на колени. Она сидела, чуть покачиваясь, баюкая его в своих руках, гладя его по волосам и не замечая, как на ее ладонях стали проявляться кровавые полосы.  
Внезапно она замерла, обожженная новой мыслью. А стала бы она сражаться, узнай его сразу? Причинила бы она людям боль, зная, что залитое кровью существо было вампиром? Или цинично поинтересовалась бы:"Ну, и во что ты опять вляпался, Спайк?"  
У нее не было ответа. Баффи знала только одно - на этот раз она пришла вовремя. Она успела. Или все-таки нет? Слабый голосок сомнения закрался в сумятицу ее мыслей.  
В этот момент Спайк чуть пошевелился на ее руках. Его губы бесшумно задвигались, выговаривая неслышные ей слова. Она склонилась к самому его лицу в попытке расслышать этот шепот.  
\- Никого... Ничего... Никто... Никого... Ничего... Никто... - твердил он, снова и снова повторяя странные бессмысленные слова..  
"О чем это он?" - удивилась она.  
Неожиданно его тело забилось в агонии. Баффи крепче прижала его к себе, чувствуя, как его кровь пропитывает ее одежду, но ей было наплевать.  
\- Нет! Пожалуйста! Не надо! Нет! - его тихая и страстная мольба потрясла ее, затопила, отдаваясь в ушах безумным криком. Осознание обрушилось на нее ледяным водопадом. В забытьи, не воспринимая происходящее, не зная, что уже спасен, Спайк переживал все заново, снова и снова проходя сквозь круги ада, который ему устроили те выродки, недостойные называться людьми.  
"Несчастный зачипованный вампир", - грустно подумала она.  
Вампир...? Но почему тогда кровотечение так и не остановилось? Процесс заживления должен был начаться уже давно, останавливая поток крови, затягивая раны.  
Кровь. Для заживления нужна была кровь. А Спайк потерял уже слишком много этой драгоценной субстанции. Баффи вспомнила темную лужицу на мостовой, взглянула на его залитое кровью тело. Он потерял слишком много крови и, если срочно ничего не предпринять, в ближайшее время потеряет еще больше.  
Отбросив с сторону все остальные мысли, - все равно она никогда не была сильна в рассуждениях - Баффи сконцентрировалась на главном. Действие. В этом она была сильна. Сначала действуем, а с думанием разберутся остальные.  
"Так что мы будем делать? - обратилось к ней ее подсознание, - У тебя на руках умирающий вампир, который, если ты и дальше будешь сиднем сидеть, в скором времени загнется - просто истечет кровью. И ты опять опоздаешь. Его лицо, его голубые глаза будут жечь тебя до конца твоих дней."  
"С чего бы это мне так за него переживать?"- удивилась она, но ответа не получила. В этот момент она необыкновенно ясно и четко осознала, что если она ничего предпримет, Спайк умрет у нее на руках.  
"Хорошо, с чего начнем?" - обратилась она сама к себе с вопросом, но ответа опять не получила.  
Ясно было одно, нужно было двигаться, убраться из этого поганого места. И кровь. Ей нужна была кровь. Много крови. Желательно, человеческой.  
"Боже, - поразилась она своим мыслям, - я схожу с ума!"  
Она не могла поверить, что совершенно серьезно думает над проблемой, где достать человеческую кровь для Спайка. Не свиную, а именно человеческую. Именно для Спайка.  
"Ладно, с этим мы еще разберемся. Позже. Час-другой хорошей медитации должен помочь".  
Нужно было идти. Но куда?  
Баффи быстро прокрутила в голове варианты. Склеп Спайка? Далеко. Джайлз? Ох, у него уже нет места. Уехал - вернулся - живет у нее. Ксандер? Пожалуй, не стоит. Ее дом? Нет, все это слишком далеко. Спайк не перенесет такой долгого пути.  
У нее было мало времени. Очень мало. Мысли лихорадочно метались в ее голове. Внезапно решение всплыло само собой. Вилли. Ну, не Вилли, его уже тоже нет. Бар Вилли. Это близко, и там всегда есть кровь.  
Кивнув самой себе и поздравив с удачной идеей Баффи сделала попытку подняться, когда ее осенило: "И как я дотащу туда Спайка? Судя по всему помощи от него в этом деле будет мало".  
Несмотря на всю свою худобу, он был довольно-таки тяжелым. Это она поняла, когда попробовала приподнять его тело. При всех ее суперспособностях, до Вилли она его не донесет. Ей нужна была машина. Внутренне содрогнувшись при воспоминании о последней встрече с этим средством передвижения, Баффи решила, что другого выхода у нее все-равно нет.  
Не успела она смириться с мыслью об угоне чужой автомашины, как возникла новая проблема. «Взять Спайка с собой или пусть полежит здесь? Нет, - решила она наконец, - Только с собой! Черт его знает, этого непоседу, вдруг уползет куда-нибудь, ищи его потом по всему городу".  
Мысль о том, а зачем ей собственно нужны все эти хлопоты по спасению несносного вампира, годами отравляющего ей существование, просто не пришла ей в голову. Тяжело вздохнув, она подхватила его тело на руки и двинулась в сторону центральной улицы, прочь от этого места.  
Сквозь зубы бормоча проклятия, Баффи наконец остановилась у ряда припаркованных машин:  
\- Черт, Спайк! Я понятия не имела, что ты такой тяжелый. А по виду и не скажешь. Знала бы раньше, трижды подумала бы, прежде чем тебя спасать!  
Спайк на ее руках наконец затих. С одной стороны, это было хорошо, он не отвлекал ее от поставленной задачи, с другой - плохо. "Очень плохо", - мрачно уточнила она. Это могло означать только одно. Вампир был уже на грани. Ей нужно было действовать быстро, иначе он скользнет за эту грань, просто уйдет.  
\- Нет, парень, - упрямо нахмурилась она, - От меня уходят все... Остальные... Но только не ты! У меня есть над тобой власть! Ты от меня никуда не денешься! Это слишком просто для тебя, Спайк. Я всегда думала, что, если ты и уйдешь, то это будет не просто, а с грохотом и фейерверками. И с твоими чертовыми тромбонами!  
Только сейчас заметив, что перешла на крик, она осеклась и тихо закончила:  
\- Так что, нет. Не сейчас. Не сегодня. Не у меня на руках.  
Оглядев машины, она выбрала большой джип. Устроив Спайка на земле рядом, Баффи обошла вокруг машины. Огонек сигнализации не горел - это был хороший знак. Разбив стекло и забравшись внутрь, она принялась обыскивать все вокруг. Ключи. Ей нужны были ключи. Девушка нашла их в бардачке и мысленно порадовалась беспечности владельца.  
"Не забудь потом оплатить счет за разбитое стекло, - строго вмешался, ставший уже привычным, внутренний голос, и добавил, - Анонимно, конечно".


	3. Chapter 3

Поездка по ночному городу была бы не такой уж плохой затеей, не срезай Истребительница повороты на дикой скорости. Покрышки визжали, и машина летела по пустынным улицам, выбивая из асфальтного покрытия яркие искры. Один Бог знает, сколько людей спасли себе жизнь, решив этим вечером остаться дома или прогуляться пешком, выбрав другие улицы.  
Понятия «Баффи» и «автомобиль» были действительно несовместимы. Как и всегда в ее жизни, для нее существовали только две скорости: полный абсолютный ноль и максимум. К счастью для нее и всего остального населения Саннидейла, уже через пять минут она припарковалась у бара и бросилась к входу, оставив Спайка в машине.  
Внутри было шумно. Многочисленные посетители ели, пили, играли в карты, ссорились и искали себе партнеров на ночь. Все было как всегда. Не обращая внимания на опасливые и удивленные взгляды, Баффи прошла к стойке. Новый владелец бара ей не нравился, но сейчас от его помощи зависело существование Спайка.  
Стоя за стойкой бара, он выжидательно смотрел на приближающуюся Истребительницу. Подойдя к нему, Баффи перевела дыхание, успокаиваясь после бешеной гонки:  
\- Мне нужна помощь. Кровь и место, где остановиться. Желательно с кроватью.  
Глаза человека напротив стали похожими на чайные блюдца. Он ожидал чего угодно: драки, угроз, попытки выбить информацию, но не этой просьбы, высказанной срывающимся от тревоги голосом. Не от Истребительницы. Только не от нее.  
\- Тебе здесь не место, Истребительница, - наконец выдавил он из себя, - Решай свои проблемы в другом месте, не здесь.  
Секундой позже тонкая женская рука с необыкновенной силой сгребла его за ворот рубашки и бросила на барную стойку. Баффи склонилась к нему и яростно прошептала:  
\- Неправильный ответ!Это теперь и твои проблемы. Жизненно важные, я бы сказала. У тебя есть полминуты до того, как я приступлю к самостоятельному решению своих проблем. И начну я с тебя.  
Хозяин еще никогда не видел ее в таком состоянии. Ему стало страшно, по-настоящему страшно. Безумный свет в ее огромных глазах пугал его гораздо сильнее слов:  
\- Хорошо. Что я должен делать?  
Баффи чуть расслабилась и, наконец, огляделась. Все внимание посетителей бара теперь было приковано к ней. Некоторые превратились в неподвижные фигуры за своими столиками, но большинство все же стало поспешно собираться. Она вновь обратила внимание на замершего в ожидании ее ответа хозяина.  
\- Для начала, пойдем, выйдем. Там - сам увидишь.  
Не дожидаясь его ответа, девушка резко повернулась и в мертвой тишине покинула помещение. Человек догнал ее уже возле машины, когда Баффи вновь осторожно устраивала Спайка на руках. Мельком глянув на его лицо, хозяин заведения озадаченно сообщил:  
\- Это - вампир.  
\- Я в курсе.  
\- Какого черта ты его сюда притащила? - не выдержал он. - Насколько я знаю, для Истребительницы, хороший вампир - мертвый вампир.  
\- Только не этот, - чуть улыбнувшись, ответила Баффи.  
\- У меня здесь не Служба Спасения! - протестующе замахал руками человек и смолк под ее тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Веди. Твоя жизнь все еще на повестке дня, а он у меня был тяжелым, поверь мне. Так что, давай не будем усложнять все еще больше.  
Смирившись, он зашагал к черному входу.  
Комната, в которую он ее привел, была небольшой, но чистенькой. Кровать, маленький столик и кресло составляли всю ее скудную обстановку. Стены были выкрашены в спокойные тона, а свет небольшого ночника был мягким и приглушенным.  
Не теряя больше ни секунды, Баффи уложила Спайка на кровать и обратилась к застывшему в ожидании владельцу бара:  
\- Теперь кровь. Человеческая, - она задумалась на мгновение, подсчитывая, сколько ей нужно.  
\- Пакетов пять-шесть, - наконец выдала она.  
Видя округлившиеся от такой наглости глаза мужчины, Баффи с неохотой добавила:  
\- Я заплачу. Позже. Если он выживет.  
Тот неохотно кивнул и вышел, бросив ей напоследок:  
\- Он мне тут все кровью запачкает. Займись им, раз уж у тебя нет других забот, как только с ним возиться. Ванная комната по коридору налево. Я сейчас вернусь.  
Взгляд, которым он окинул окровавленное тело не оставлял сомнений в судьбе вампира, обратись тот к нему за помощью в такой ситуации. Пыль.  
Баффи повернулась к распростертому на кровати Спайку. Раны все еще кровоточили. Кожаный плащ защищал постель от крови и грязи, покрывающих тело вампира. Не успела она, однако, собраться с мыслями, как хозяин снова появился на пороге комнаты с красными пластиковыми пакетиками в руках:  
\- Вот. Держи. Этого должно хватить на первое время, а там посмотрим. Надеюсь с деньгами у тебя в порядке? Не то, чтобы я тебе не верил, Истребительница, но, знаешь, слухи ходят...  
\- Тебе будет заплачено, - оборвала она поток его слов. - А теперь исчезни. Я не в настроении для долгих бесед.  
Дверь за ним захлопнулась.  
Баффи посмотрела на Спайка и перевела взгляд на пакеты с кровью: "Как заставить его пить? Совершенно очевидно, что он меня не слышит. В прошлый раз с Ангелом было проще. Я применила силу, и его демон взял верх над человеком. Но Ангел был еще в сознании. Он, по крайней мере, понимал, что я от него хочу. Спайк же..."  
Спайк был где-то далеко. Где? Она не знала, куда в таких случаях уходят вампиры. Она только надеялась, что он не в том кошмаре, который переживал все последние часы этой долгой ночи.  
Разум, пойманный в ловушку плоти. Это страшно. Секунду за секундой, вновь и вновь, во всех подробностях проходить через эти муки, сквозь боль и поражение, искать пути к спасению, не зная, что выхода нет.  
Она тоже прошла через это. Однажды. Но тогда рядом с ней были друзья, которые вытащили ее из того коматозного состояния, в котором она находилась.  
Правда, потом они вытащили ее из Рая, но это сейчас не главное. Главное было то, что она никогда не была одна. Не важно, радовало ее это или раздражало, но Баффи всегда была окружена людьми, которым она была небезразлична, всегда чувствовала их поддержку, заботу, понимание, желание помочь.  
Спайк был один. По-настоящему один. Он стал чужим для созданий Тьмы, изгоем для мира, в котором нет жалости и сострадания, и не был принят миром людей. Он метался между Светом и Тьмой, он стучал - ему не открыли, он звал - его не услышали, он просил - ему не было дано. Тогда он отвернулся от своего мира. Он убивал свой род, убивал все, что принадлежало к его прошлому, к его миру. И этот мир отвечал ему, защищаясь так же яростно, как он нападал.  
Понимал ли он, что даже избавившись от чипа, он уже никогда не сможет вернуться туда? Что с каждой ночью, с каждым убитым созданием тьмы, все больше и больше увеличивает пропасть между ним и его Домом? Что он никогда уже не станет прежним? Те, которые выживут, будут помнить. Всегда будут ненавидеть его за это. В эту самую минуту Баффи поняла, что Спайк никогда не вернется Домой.  
Ее мысли вернулись к Ангелу. У Ангела было оправдание всем его поступкам, всем убийствам, совершенным ради Света. Его душа. Поэтому демоны с восторгом встречали возвращение Ангелуса.  
У Спайка такого оправдания не было. Безумный вампир. Всегда останется врагом. Они будут охотиться на него, как на дикого зверя, до тех пор, пока у него не будет больше сил убегать и прятаться, пока они его не прикончат. Как бешеную собаку.  
А люди?  
Люди облегченно вздохнут. Еще одним демоном станет меньше. Еще один мертвец обратится в прах. А то, что он им помогал? Ну... А его просили? Он встал на этот путь добровольно, никто его за шкирку не тянул. Сумасшедший, что с него взять? Так что... Покойся с миром, Спайк. Давно пора.  
Баффи замотала головой, отгоняя жестокие мысли. Но они возвращались, били ее сознание, волна за волной накатывались на ее разум. И она сдалась...  
"Он один. Совсем один, - шептал ее внутренний голос, - У него нет ничего и никого." Ничего... Никого... Ее глаза медленно расширились. Где-то она уже слышала эти слова и не так давно. Ну, конечно! Их шептал сам Спайк в забытьи. Ничего... Никого...  
Неужели?  
У нее опустились плечи. Да. Он знал. Он понимал это.  
И все равно упорно стучался в ее дверь, опекал ее сестру, был опорой для ее друзей в ночных патрулях, когда она была мертва. А что он получал взамен? Жестокие слова, затрещины, издевательства и неприятие. Ты - вещь, Спайк! Какого черта ты пришел, Спайк! Что тебе опять надо, Спайк? Ты отвратителен, Спайк! Идиот! Пошел вон! Убирайся! Между нами ничего не может быть, Спайк!  
Она сжала пальцами виски.  
Он цеплялся за нее и ее друзей, как утопающий за соломинку. Они были его подтверждением, что он еще существует, что военные забрали только его способность убивать, а не его самого, что он еще кому-то нужен, что кто-то все еще замечает его.  
Но они отворачивались от вампира.  
И тогда он защищался. Отвечал насмешками на насмешки, мелкими пакостями на тычки и подзатыльники, жестокими словами на жестокие слова. И опять помогал, помогал, помогал... Один. Как всегда один.  
Ей хотелось кричать, но голоса не было. Она чувствовала себя разбитой, больной. Как будто это ее избили до потери сознания, как будто это она лежала на холодной мостовой, истекая кровью, как будто это она была одна.  
Баффи бросила взгляд на настенные часы. Пять минут. Прошло всего пять минут.  
Такой маленький, ничтожный отрезок времени для нее и такой огромный и чудовищно важный для него. За эти пять минут она продвинулась чуть дальше по жизни, он - чуть ближе к смерти. Пять минут. Пора собрать себя в одно целое и действовать.  
Порывшись в карманах его плаща, среди огромного количества всевозможных ненужных ей предметов, Баффи нашла то, что искала. Нож. Пружинный.  
Лезвие с готовностью выскочило, послушно повинуясь нажатию кнопки. На мгновение она залюбовалась блеском полированного металла, чистым голубым светом, исходившим от него, изящными линиями клинка. Истребительница чувствовала поток странной энергии, угрожающей силы, заключенной в нем. Но она не пугала, наоборот, делала сильнее, придавала уверенность. Явно непростой кусок железа, заключенный в нарочито дешевую упаковку.  
Пальцы обхватили рукоять, примеряя нож к руке, привыкая к оружию, чувствительные подушечки нащупали странные царапины на глади полированного дерева. Она поднесла его к самым глазам. "Баффи от Спайка".  
Вот так. Коротенькая пара слов. Еще этим утром она бы пришла в ярость от такой находки, сейчас... Сейчас она тоже была в ярости, но на себя, на своих друзей, на весь этот мир. "И сколько же ты носил этот подарок в кармане, Спайк?" Резьба была явно старой, края гравировки потемнели, рукоять затерлись, как будто нож часто держали в руках, полируя шероховатости дерева заботливыми ладонями. Ну что ж, клинок наконец нашел свою владелицу. И она собиралась применить его по-назначению и немедленно.  
Баффи присела на краешек кровати рядом со Спайком. Приставив острое, как бритва, лезвие к запястью, она тихонько вдавила его в кожу, а затем, отбросив нерешительность, одним быстрым уверенным движением сделала глубокий надрез. Из раны тут же потекла кровь. Другой рукой приподняв голову вампира, она прижала кровоточащее запястье к его губам.  
Ничего не произошло. По-прежнему ни звука, ни движения. Ей стало страшно.  
Спайк всегда был в движении. Энергия переполняла его тело, отражаясь в танце его мускулов, когда он двигался, в эмоциях, ни на минуту не отпускающих черты его лица, в жестикуляции, в смешных гримасках. Она никогда не видела вампира таким, каким он был сейчас. Холодным, неподвижным, застывшим.  
\- Ну, давай, Спайк! Ты ведь всегда хотел узнать, какова на вкус Истребительница, какова на вкус Баффи Саммерс. Чего же ты ждешь? Тебе не нужно даже сражаться за это. Боли не будет. Я сама даю тебе кровь. Так пей же, черт тебя возьми!  
Судорога неожиданно пробежала по его телу. Медленно, очень медленно, словно в замедленной съемке, черты демона стали проявляться, искажая и меняя безупречные линии его лица. Баффи наблюдала, затаив дыхание.  
Обычно изменение у вампиров происходило так быстро, что глаз не поспевал уловить все подробности. Только что это было лицо человека, доля секунды - перед ней стоит чудовище.  
Но не сейчас. Не так медленно. Не в таких деталях.  
Изменение закончилось. Он чуть приоткрыл рот, обнажая длинные острые клыки и сделал первый судорожный глоток. Еще один и еще, и еще. Решив, что с него хватит, Баффи, положила руку ему на лоб и слегка толкнула его голову назад. Вампир был так слаб, что этого легкого ласкового движения было достаточно, чтобы оторвать его от запястья.  
Схватив лежащий рядом пакет, она быстро взрезала его и стала вливать кровь в рот Спайка. Он выпил этот и еще три, пока его жадные глотки не стали замедляться. Демон вновь скрылся за маской человеческого лица. Блондин снова вытянулся на кровати, и в комнате повисла тишина. Ни вздоха, ни звука, ни движения.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Найдя в кармане платок, Баффи перевязала им запястье. Спайк по-прежнему не шевелился, но она заметила, что из большинства мелких ранок кровь перестала сочиться. Баффи понимала, что надо бы сходить за водой, смыть кровь с его тела и ее рук, но не могла пошевелиться. Не могла оставить его одного даже на минуту.  
Девушка боялась, что Спайк очнется в незнакомой комнате, в полной неизвестности и совсем один. Она не хотела, чтобы он был один в эту минуту. По правде сказать, она не хотела, чтобы он снова когда-либо был один. Не после всех откровений этой ночи. Для себя она решила, что не важно как, но она позаботится, чтобы Спайк больше никогда не был один.  
Медленно ползли минуты. Так прошло полчаса. Баффи уже стала беспокоиться, когда вампир неожиданно дернулся и выгнулся всем телом, комкая пальцами простыню:  
\- Нет! Не надо!  
\- О, Боже, Спайк! Не начинай все заново, я слушаю это уже полночи, - простонала она.  
Баффи схватила вампира за плечи, удерживая его на кровати. Его глаза широко распахнулись, и он начал яростно вырываться, пытаясь скинуть с себя ее руки.  
\- Спайк! Спайк! Все хорошо! Все позади! Ты в безопасности! - почти кричала она, пытаясь достучаться до его агонизирующего сознания.  
\- Посмотри на меня, Спайк! Это я, Баффи!  
Он прекратил метаться так же неожиданно, как начал. Щурясь, сфокусировал взгляд на ней:  
\- Баффи! Что ты... Как ты..,- и сконфуженно замолк, оглядывая помещение.  
\- Где мы?  
\- Бар Вилли, - просто ответила она, - ты потерял много крови, и сюда было ближе. Ты сегодня счастливчик, Спайк. Появись я на четверть часа позже, и спасать было бы уже нечего.  
Он слабо ухмыльнулся в ответ:  
\- Напомни мне, когда у меня снова будет такой счастливый день, чтобы я остался дома.  
Она ответила улыбкой. Спайк. Все такой же. Все шутит.  
Вампир неожиданно посерьезнел:  
\- Они... ну, те... они не...  
Видно было, как тяжело ему говорить, но, было очевидно, что для него этот вопрос был важным. Он должен был знать. Баффи замотала головой:  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Могу тебя порадовать. Когда я их видела в последний раз, на ногах они стояли некрепко. Часть из них. Другая - не стояла вообще.  
Спайк заметно расслабился. Напряжение в его голосе почти исчезло:  
\- Ты сделала это для меня? За меня?  
Он замолчал, обдумывая ситуацию. Баффи не хотела ему говорить, что не знала тогда, кого спасает, и просто отшутилась:  
\- Ну, знаешь, ты ведь мой мальчик для битья. Личный. А у меня всегда был пунктик, касающийся моих личных вещей.  
Его слабая улыбка погасла, он кивнул, ничего не сказав ей в ответ.  
"Вещь!? Черт возьми, я опять это сказала?"  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Не зная, что еще сказать, как исправить ситуацию, девушка спросила:  
\- Ты голоден? Хочешь еще крови?  
Спайк только отрицательно помотал головой, видно было, что у него слипаются глаза:  
\- Спать. Хочу спать. Ты останешься?  
\- Да. Я буду рядом. Спи.  
\- Спасибо.. Истребительница... Баффи.  
Он заснул, едва успев прошептать ее имя.  
Решив, что сейчас самое подходящее время, Баффи все-таки сходила за водой. Вымыла руки, с сожалением осмотрела свитер, решив, что придется его выбросить. Она не сможет отмыть с ткани такое количество крови.  
Следующий час девушка занималась вампиром, осторожно промывая раны и стирая кровь с его тела. Единственным, с чем она ничего не могла поделать, были его волосы, все еще ржавого цвета от засохшей крови. Она даже умудрилась снять с него плащ, ботинки и накрыть одеялом. Несмотря на все ее манипуляции с его телом, Спайк так ни разу и не проснулся.  
Закончив, Баффи осталась сидеть на полу рядом с кроватью. Она всматривалась в спокойное и умиротворенное лицо вампира. Сейчас, когда оно разгладилось, Спайк казался совсем молодым и невинным. Будто и не было за его спиной сотни лет убийств и истязаний, бесчисленных жертв и страшных преступлений.  
Девушка протянула руку к его лицу, кончики пальцев коснулись линии бровей, скользнули на четко очерченные скулы, легко пробежали по его губам.  
"Если бы ты был человеком, мне тяжело было бы устоять и не позволить тебе завладеть моим сердцем", - подумала она.  
Если бы... Но он был вампиром, а она - Истребительницей.  
В ее жизни уже был один вампир, и она не хотела впускать в сердце другого. Слишком много боли, обид и стечений обстоятельств стояли между ними. Прошлое не отпускало ее, тянуло назад, не позволяя забыть. Баффи закрыла глаза, распахивая дверь в ее сознании, которую так долго держала закрытой.  
Ангел... Паркер... Райли...  
Они уже стали воспоминаниями, но от этого боль не стала меньше. Она просто закрыла их за той дверью, а ключ выбросила, но память все еще жгла ее душу изнутри.  
Ангел.  
Он был старше ее, безумное количество прожитых им лет стояли между ними. Он был опытен и многое повидал, прошел через все испытания и выжил. Была ли между ними реальная разница в начале их отношений?  
Баффи.  
Молодая неопытная девчонка, которой судьба взвалила на плечи тяжкое бремя ответственности. Но она держалась, стойко несла свой крест. Вместе с тем, она еще только училась быть личностью, искала себя в комнате, полной зеркал.  
Баффи видела себя, отражающуюся в восприятии других людей: ее семьи, друзей, врагов и любимых. Кто она на самом деле? Чего она хочет? Как не потерять себя, не подстроить оригинал под отражение?  
Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы. На какие-то она уже ответила, другие остались в ее душе вопросительными знаками. Были ли ответы? Да и хотела ли она их? Была ли она готова принять их? Она не знала.  
Ангел.  
Мастер-вампир, на которого было наложено древнее проклятье. Обладатель души, а вместе с ней и дара чувствовать чужую боль, страдать и помнить. Он не мог оставаться прежним и не мог двигаться дальше. У него тоже были вопросы.  
Кто он теперь? Зачем он? В чем смысл его существования? Как расплатиться за содеянное? Как облегчить тяжкий груз совести? Ему нужно было время, чтобы найти ответы. Нужно было снова обрести внутреннее равновесие, потерянное 100 лет назад. Он тоже искал себя. Слишком долго был никем.  
Их соединила эта похожесть. Их соединил поиск. И он же оторвал их друг от друга. Они взрослели, меняли стереотипы, одни ценности приходили на смену другим. Они дали друг другу много. Они отняли еще больше. Как дети, увлеченные игрой, они не знали границ. Пока не зашли слишком далеко, пока не стало слишком больно, пока сама жизнь не позвала их дальше.  
Сейчас, после стольких лет, Баффи как никогда ясно видела: у них разные дороги, но их любовь была необходимой прививкой для того, чтобы продолжать идти.  
"Паркер, - девушка внутренне усмехнулась, - мда, типичный пост-ангельский синдром".  
Ангел ушел. Все, она одна.  
Он предал? Он сделал так, чтобы стало лучше? В любом случае, он решил за нее. А как же она? У нее нет своего голоса?  
Паркер...  
Это было желание доказать себе самой - я могу жить без Ангела, мне будет хорошо и без него. Он не один на свете. Это было болезненное состояние, и Паркер внес дополнительные коррективы в ее установки - мне никто не нужен.  
На секунду вынырнув из воспоминаний, Истребительница взглянула на Спайка. Вампир спал по-прежнему беззвучно, но теперь она могла не беспокоиться, с ним все будет хорошо. Внезапно Баффи хихикнула, вспомнив всю ту суету с Гемом Амары, которую Спайк заварил в самый разгар ее разборок с Паркером. Настроение чуть поднялось.  
"Так, похоже, сегодня у нас намечается вечер, ой, уже утро, самокопания, - пробудился от спячки ее внутренний голос, - За прошедшие часы ты перекрыла свой годовой рекорд по размышлениям. Ну-ну".  
Баффи кивнула самой себе. Да, определенно.  
Но раньше каждую подобную попытку заглянуть внутрь своего Я она немедленно пресекала, убегая патрулировать, в "Магическую шкатулку", в "Бронзу", черт, да даже к Спайку в склеп. Лишь бы не думать, лишь бы занять себя чем-нибудь.  
Сейчас девушка смело глядела в бездну своей души, и ей становилось легче. Все кусочки ее раздробленного, искореженного сознания вставали на места, складываясь в целостную картину восприятия мира. Ее мира. И, как ни странно, мира Спайка.  
Эта ночь словно раскрыла ей глаза на него и его чувства, на все то, что раньше не хотела замечать, о чем раньше она даже не задумывалась, все то, от чего, каждый раз соприкасаясь, отдергивала руки и зажмуривала глаза.  
"Так, не отвлекайся, - не оставлял ее в покое наглый голос, - со Спайком ты разберешься позже. Ты остановилась на Райли".  
Да. Райли...  
Был ли у них шанс? Смогли бы они со временем перешагнуть через внутренние комплексы, или все бы закончилось так же, только заняло бы больше времени?  
Ей хотелось нормальных отношений, хотелось любви и понимания. И она получила все по пунктам, кроме последнего. Бывший коммандо пытался ее понять, но она вновь захлопнула все двери, ведущие к ее Я.  
Все, что Баффи позволила ему видеть, это - оболочку. Сильную, уверенную в себе оболочку. А то нежное, тянущееся к любви существо, которым она на самом деле являлась, ему так и не дано было увидеть.  
Райли видел только факты: первая любовь - вампир, отметки на шее - следы укусов, ее обязанности Истребительницы, ночные патрули, сражения с созданиями тьмы, ее сила и воля. И, конечно, Спайк. Объект № 17. Вампир. Еще один вампир, но почему-то имеющий свободный доступ в дом Истребительницы, вечно околачивающийся поблизости от Скуби и Баффи.  
Мозг солдата не мог понять, что такого особенного в этом вампире? Почему он все еще топчет эту бренную землю? Почему он еще не пыль? Ну, да, у Спайка был чип. Вампир был беспомощен и не представлял опасности. Ну, так распылите его к чертовой матери! Чтоб не мучился! Для солдата это был бы только акт милосердия по отношению к обреченному противнику.  
Но ответом Баффи всегда было решительное "нет". И это выводило Райли из себя. А учитывая опыт с Ангелом, он видел в Спайке еще и соперника, причем с довольно-таки большими шансами на успех. В попытках понять ее, Райли опускался все ниже, все глубже в сумерки неуверенности. Пока однажды это не обернулось кошмаром. Пока он тоже не ушел из ее жизни.  
Баффи заметила, что в комнате становилось все светлее и светлее. Она встала, распрямляя затекшее от долгой неподвижности тело, и подошла к окну. На улице занимался рассвет. Первые лучи солнца ласкали пустынные улицы города, окрашивая все в нежно-розовые тона. С востока приближался новый день и эта короткая и, в то же время, длинная ночь подходила к концу. Ночь боли и страха, ночь метаний и прозрения.  
Баффи задернула плотные шторы, понимая, что насколько красивым рассвет был для нее, настолько губительным для безмятежно спящего рядом вампира. Усталость навалилась на нее неожиданно, и ей сразу жутко захотелось спать.  
Оглядев комнату еще раз и отбросив альтернативу в виде кресла, она, наконец, остановилась у кровати, занятой Спайком. Быстро скинув ботинки и грязный, пропитанный кровью свитер, она, как была, в брюках и майке, скользнула под одеяло.  
Кровать была узкой, и разметавшийся во сне вампир занимал больше ее половины. Вчера Баффи предпочла бы скорее лечь на жестком коврике у двери, чем рядом с вампиром, особенно с этим вампиром. Сейчас она просто ближе придвинулась к нему и, неуверенным движением обняв его, провалилась в сон без сновидений.


	5. Chapter 5

Боль ворвалась в его сны, разрывая образы, стирая из памяти призрачные картины. Он вынырнул из сна, захлебываясь немым криком. Затуманенный мозг посылал сгустки белого слепого огня по всему телу, не давая ему осознать, ни где он, ни кто он.  
Постепенно боль стала утихать, пока не осталась только тупым ноющим ощущением дискомфорта на самом краешке сознания. Кто он? Где он? Что происходит?  
Память стала медленно возвращаться к нему: "Спайк, меня зовут Спайк, и я.... вампир?" Это слово всплыло так естественно во всем этом безумии. Он оглядел темную комнату, плотные шторы на окне. Судя по рассеянному полумраку, за окном стоял жаркий солнечный день. "Определенно, вампир. Иначе стал бы я тут валяться, когда на улице стоит такой день".  
Спайк опять закрыл глаза. В его ушах звучал голос из сна: "Спайк! Все хорошо! Все закончилось. Ты в безопасности. Посмотри на меня, Спайк! Это я, Баффи!"  
А было ли это сном? Он нахмурился, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем, и события прошлой ночи стали проявляться, сначала неясными картинками, бесконечно медленно, а затем все быстрее, пока не обрушились каскадом воспоминаний: Лондон, клуб поэтов, обращение, Дру, Ангелус, сто лет безумств и любви, Истребительница, Ангел, "Инициатива", чип, Баффи, любовь, смерть, воскрешение, счастье, отрицание, боль...  
Картинки, как в безумном калейдоскопе, мелькали в его голове, пока не остановились на последней, что он помнил: маленькие, налитые кровью глаза-буравчики... "Бизон". Рефлекторно вдохнув, Спайк широко распахнул глаза.  
Теперь он вспомнил все. И кто он, и что он, и кто такая Баффи, и, самое неприятное, что произошло этой ночью. Спайк снова крепко зажмурился, не позволяя окружающему отвлечь его, пытаясь остаться спокойным, не дать стыду и ярости выплеснуться неудержимым потоком эмоций.  
Это помогло. Мысли прояснились, и в его голове словно зазвенел тревожный колокольчик. Нет, скорее даже не колокольчик, а набат.  
Баффи. Ему снилась Баффи. В его сне он очнулся и нашел ее рядом с собой. Это была другая Баффи, не та, которую он знал. Баффи, что была ему так знакома, заменила странная незнакомка. Она утешала его, успокаивала, заботилась о нем, легкими движениями смывая кровь, нежно гладила его лицо, прохладными пальчиками пробегала по его телу, снимая боль. Спайк покачал головой и, горько улыбнувшись, прошептал:  
\- Сон. Всего лишь сон. Один из многих.  
К этому моменту в его голове полностью прояснилась, и он ощутил легкое давление на грудную клетку. С трудом оторвав голову от подушки и чуть скривившись от проснувшейся головной боли, Спайк с удивлением увидел тонкую девичью руку, которая покоилась у него на груди. Нежная шелковистая кожа, тонкие изящные пальчики с ухоженными ногтями.  
"Спайк, спокойно. По итогам ночи это могла быть и толстая волосатая мужская лапа. Так что, этот вариант все-таки приятнее".  
До боли знакомый запах ванили, приправленный ничем не сравнимым ароматов крови Истребительницы ударил ему в нос. Спайк повернул голову в поисках подтверждения своей догадки и потерял всякую способность соображать.  
Утро преподносило ему сюрприз за сюрпризом.  
Рядом с ним, зарывшись носом в половину подушки, на которой он лежал, и разметав золотистые волосы по его плечу лежала... Баффи.  
Он часто заморгал, отгоняя видение. Призрак не пропадал. Живая реальная Баффи продолжала спокойно спать, прижавшись к нему.  
"Я сплю,- попытался он убедить себя. - Я сплю и вижу сны. Или я уже окончательно мертв и в Раю. Интересно вот только, за какие деяния меня сюда пустили? Уж точно не за красивые глаза. А, может, я свернул шеи паре архангелов и вошел, так сказать, с боем? Кровавый ад! Как это меня угораздило отрубиться в компании озабоченных педиков, а проснуться в одной постели с Баффи?"  
Спайк осторожно дотронулся до ее руки. Она была теплая и очень настоящая. Он слышал ее размеренное дыхание, и ее волосы приятно щекотали кожу.  
"Утро становится все интереснее и интереснее. Только вот, зная Баффи, мне скорее всего понадобится весь мой недюжинный талант к выживанию, чтобы не стать горсткой пыли, когда она проснется", - мелькнула первая осознанная мысль.  
"Хотя, если задуматься... если на минуту принять за аксиому, что это был не сон, и ночью за мной ухаживало не видение, а Баффи собственной персоной, то...."  
\- Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю, - озадаченно закончил Спайк вслух.  
Звук его голоса гулко прокатился по комнате и девушка рядом с ним пошевелилась. Настороженно, готовый ко всяким неожиданностям, он всматривался в ее лицо. Длинные ресницы вздрогнули затрепетали, и она открыла глаза. На секунду их взгляды встретились, его - напряженный и заинтригованный, ее - сонный и нежный. Баффи сладко потянулась и, ласково улыбнувшись, добила Спайка вопросом:  
\- Утро, Спайк. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Как в Раю, - ответил ей ошарашенный вампир.  
Она приподнялась и подперла голову ладошкой:  
\- Ну, не думаю, что так уж хорошо. Вчера тебе здорово досталось. Ты чуть не умер.  
\- Я уже мертв, luv, -ответил он, все еще в полной прострации.  
Спайк никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Баффи все еще лежала рядом, по-прежнему прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и улыбалась. Она не сделала попытки отстраниться, вскочить с кровати, обрушить на него массу упреков и инсинуаций, ну, или, в худшем случае, какой-нибудь тяжелый предмет.  
Нет. Она просто лежала рядом. И продолжала смотреть на него так.... Спайк не мог подобрать точных слов, чтобы описать самому себе, как она на него смотрела. Как будто он что-то для нее значил, будто был ее другом, за которого она беспокоилась, будто он был... человеком?  
Ее голос прервал поток его мыслей:  
\- Голоден? У нас есть еще немного крови.  
Решив уже ничему не удивляться, Спайк проверил свои ощущения. Да, совершенно определенно, он был голоден. Очень голоден. Он просто кивнул, и Баффи быстро схватила что-то с прикроватного столика и протянула ему. Он узнал пакеты с кровью.  
\- Человеческая, - бросила она, - Осталось всего два. Ты выпил почти все ночью.  
Спайк хотел что-то спросить, но голод взял верх и, схватив пакеты, он быстро надорвал зубами один из них.  
Кровь живительным потоком ворвалась в его горло, освежая и обостряя чувства. Вампир остановился только когда прикончил последний пакет. Все это время он не смотрел в ее сторону. У нее всегда был пунктик на кровяной диете. "Ну и что? Я все-таки вампир или кто?"  
Но он знал, что причиной, почему он избегал ее взгляда, был страх. Страх встретиться с ней глазами и увидеть в них отвращение.  
Для Спайка это утро было самым чудесным событием с вечера ее возвращения. И неважно, как паршиво он себя чувствовал. Он был с Баффи, и она не бросила его, не отвернулась от него, когда он так нуждался в помощи. И этот ее взгляд...  
Нет, сейчас он точно не хотел смотреть ей в глаза. Ему хотелось продлить магию этого момента, ее взгляда, обжигающего ощущения ее сильного маленького тела рядом с ним. Он хотел запомнить все детали до того, как Баффи вспомнит, что она Истребительница, а он - вампир. До того, как все снова встанет на свои места, до того как она вновь отвернется от него, до того, как он снова останется один.  
За исключением одного маленького но...  
Теперь он знал, как у них все могло бы быть. Какое это блаженство - просыпаться в ее объятиях, смотреть в ее еще затуманенные сном глаза, купаться в тепле ее искренней улыбки и сгорать от огня, исходящего от ее живого тела.  
Спайк не знал, сколько времени он так просидел, уставившись на свои руки, все еще сжимающие пустой пакетик, боясь пошевелиться, боясь поднять на нее взгляд и встретиться с осуждением и отвращением в ее глазах.  
Голос Баффи нарушил тишину:  
\- Спайк? Спайк, ты в порядке? Тебе опять плохо?  
Вампир медленно поднял голову и взглянул на нее. И не увидел ни осуждения, ни отвращения, которых ждал и боялся. Ее глаза были ласковыми и встревоженными. Спайк уже открыл было рот, чтобы... Ну да, да, как всегда ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, не подумав перед этим, как следует, но тут дверь в комнату резко распахнулась, и на пороге возник хозяин бара.  
От зрелища, представшего перед его глазами, человек мгновенно потерял дар речи и замер на несколько секунд.  
\- О, Боже! Ну а тебе что здесь надо? - простонала Баффи.  
Спайк на долю секунды порадовался, что в кои то веки это не относится к нему, а хозяин поперхнулся восстановившимся дыханием и на полном автомате выдал:  
\- Ну, живу я здесь вообще-то, бар там, то да се...  
Осознав, какую чушь он несет, человечек на мгновение заткнулся, но тут же продолжил:  
\- Вам надо отсюда уходить. И по-быстрому. Копы нагрянули и рыскают по всему бару внизу, скоро и сюда поднимутся. А у него, насколько я знаю, документов нет.  
Спайк бросил на хозяина встревоженный взгляд, а тот продолжал:  
\- Могла бы и предупредить, что джип угнан. На улице стоит день, а он красуется прямо напротив входа в бар.  
Вампир ошарашенно перевел взгляд на Истребительницу, чуть склонив голову к плечу, как всегда делал, если пытался что-то понять или... Или был в полном шоке!  
"Кровавый ад! Машина! Краденая! Истребительница!!! Черт возьми, да что она вытворяла этой ночью! И... И я и правда сижу с открытым ртом?"  
Хозяин все еще в нетерпении переминался с ноги на ногу на пороге, а Баффи застыла на кровати. В ее зеленых глазах заплескалась паника.  
"Пора принимать командование на себя", - решил Спайк и повернулся к Баффи:  
\- Встаем, luv, быстро! Одевайся.  
Метнув в хозяина пару быстрых вопросов, как им выбраться отсюда и где сейчас копы, он откинул одеяло и вскочил с кровати. От резкого движения сразу же закружилась голова, но Баффи поддержала его, мгновенно оказавшись рядом.  
Спайк отметил, что они оба полуодеты.  
Быстро пошарив взглядом по комнате, он нашел свой плащ и накинул его на голое тело. О ботинки он споткнулся еще раньше, так что их месторасположение было ему известно. В лихорадочной спешке они оделись, и, прихватив по дороге покрывало с кровати, Спайк буквально вытолкал Баффи в коридор. Вслед им несся безнадежный вопрос:  
\- А за кровь когда заплатите?  
Видя, что Баффи еще плохо соображает, Спайк взял ее за руку и быстрым шагом направился к черному ходу, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы прислушаться.  
Это оказалось не лишним. Один раз им пришлось затаиться в темном углу и ждать, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, пока парочка копов, лениво переговариваясь, пройдет мимо.  
Неприятности с полицией не были нужны ни зачипованному вампиру, ни Истребительнице, под опекой которой была несовершеннолетняя сестра, и положение дел было все еще напряженным. Больше всего на свете Баффи боялась, что у нее отберут Дон, и любые проблемы с власть имущими были ей категорически противопоказаны.  
Как только полицейские скрылись из вида, Спайк продолжил двигаться дальше. Они вылетели на задворки бара и, не останавливаясь, помчались прочь. Вампир мысленно возносил молитвы архитекторам города за такую тесную застройку, дающую много тени. Только отбежав на приличное расстояние, он замедлил шаг и, наконец, выбрав тень погуще, остановился.  
Баффи с разбега налетела на него и замерла в его объятиях, все еще тяжело дыша и дрожа от перевозбуждения. Так, обнявшись, они стояли несколько долгих минут, пока Спайк неожиданно для самого себя не засмеялся. Баффи удивленно отступила на шаг, с беспокойством рассматривая его сотрясающуюся от хохота фигуру.  
"Нет, luv, я не сошел с ума. Хотя давно пора", - подумал он и согнулся от очередного приступа смеха.  
Неуверенная улыбка проступила на лице Истребительницы, она обессиленно прислонилась к стене и тоже засмеялась. Их смех разносился по пустынным улочкам, изредка затихая, но потом вновь набирая силу. Для этого было достаточно только кинуть друг на друга взгляд. Видок у них был еще тот, а комментарии, выдаваемые Спайком по этому поводу между приступами хохота, в кои то веки не выводили ее из себя, а только подбрасывали дровишек в неплохо горящий огонь веселья.  
Наконец Спайк успокоился достаточно, чтобы выдавить из себя очередную подколку:  
\- Я смотрю, твои защитные рефлексы распространяются и на мой плащ. Спасибо, что прихватила его.  
\- Во-первых, я тебя уже как-то без этого дурацкого плаща и не представляю, а во-вторых, не будь ты сейчас одет в этот старый кусок выдубленной кожи, то ходил бы сейчас полуголым и в итоге угодил в полицию за нарушение общественного порядка. Мы, может, и на Адской Пасти живем, но добродетельных мамаш с зашкаливающим чувством родительского долга хватает и здесь.  
Спайк кивнул, помолчал секунду, будто прикидывая что-то в уме, а потом выдал:  
\- А, знаешь, luv, мы дали этому парню из бара неплохую пищу для сплетен. Ну, вспомни... - его голос стал низким и в нем появились чувственные, волнующие, "опасные", как тут же охарактеризовал их мозг Баффи, нотки:  
-... ты... я... в одной постели... обнаженные... и твое тело так близко к моему...  
\- Прекрати, Спайк, я была в майке, - раздраженно прервала его Баффи.  
Потом все-таки представила картинку, вспомнила отвисшую челюсть хозяина бара и не удержалась от ухмылки:  
\- Завтра полгорода будет смаковать подробности нашей совместной жизни. Интересно, успеют они до вечера нас поженить?  
Спайк, смотревший на нее в ожидании очередной отповеди "между нами ничего не может быть, и оставь все свои отвратительные мысли по этому поводу, если не хочешь отпраздновать 150-летие в погребальной урне", наконец ухмыльнулся и осторожно, словно проверяя почву на твердость, ответил:  
\- Ну, до внебрачных детей, времени у них будет предостаточно.  
Ответом ему был шутливо-возмущенный взгляд.  
Спайк присел на корточки, прислонившись спиной к стене рядом с Баффи и все еще счастливо улыбаясь. Она смотрела на вампира и не узнавала его. Мрачного ехидного типа заменил счастливый мальчишка с лучащимися от смеха глазами.  
"Просто я никогда не видела его таким счастливым, никогда не видела смеющимся. Даже когда он улыбался, даже в тот вечер, когда я вернулась и увидела его на пороге своего дома... В глубине его глаз все равно была боль, память о потере была еще так жива. Мука, боль и недоверие. Я никогда не видела счастья в его глазах. Нет... - память услужливо подкинула ей картину, - Видела. Только однажды. Когда Уиллоу в очередной раз баловалась магией, и мы были влюблены друг в друга. На протяжении всех часов действия заклинания его глаза горели спокойным счастливым светом. С того дня он больше никогда не смеялся так открыто и беззаботно, никогда не был так счастлив".  
Баффи моргнула и оторвала взгляд от его лица: "Ну что же, "истинное вампирское счастье", пора двигать дальше. Домой".


	6. Chapter 6

В ходе короткого, но яростного спора, Баффи отстояла свою точку зрения, что ее дом гораздо больше подойдет для первой остановки, чем холодный и мрачный склеп. В качестве последнего решающего довода она использовала тот факт, что «солнышко светит вовсю, а дорога к его склепу в два раза дальше, чем к ней домой». К ее удивлению Спайк согласился не сразу.  
На ехидное предложение вампира украсть еще одну машину Истребительница ответила категорическим отказом. Поворчав немного для порядка, Спайк подхватил с земли покрывало и без особого энтузиазма поплелся за ней следом.  
До дома на Ревелло-драйв они добрались, воспользовавшись системой подземных тоннелей, о существовании которых в свое время позаботился ныне покойный мэр Уилкинс. Когда они появились на поверхности, солнце уже садилось, но его все еще хватало, чтобы Спайк изнемогал от жары под тяжелым покрывалом. Баффи к этому времени думала только об одном. Душ! Холодный! Как можно скорее! И ... Нет! Все же она мечтала и еще об одном. Чистая одежда!  
Они буквально ввалились в дом. Баффи, в перепачканном засохшей кровью свитере, и Спайк, накрывшийся дымящимся и начинающим уже гореть покрывалом. Затоптав огонь, они наконец перевели дыхание и огляделись. Только сейчас они заметили Дон, застывшую в немом изумлении посреди комнаты.  
Спайк пришел в себя первым и, пройдя в гостиную, сел в самый темный угол, стараясь казаться незаметным. У него была причина, очень веская причина, отказываться от гостеприимства Баффи .  
Дон... Вампир не хотел, чтобы она видела его в таком состоянии: с кровоподтеками по всему телу, со свежими ссадинами и едва затянувшимися ранами, в покрытой кровью одежде.  
Ей и так досталось в свое время. Когда Баффи ушла. Когда ушел он. Когда девочка осталась слвсем одна. Спайк не хотел, чтобы Дон лишний раз беспокоилась еще и за него. Она заслужила счастье и уверенность в своей защищенности.  
Блондин прислушивался к разговору двух сестер и вспоминал события одной ночи, которая изменила его, вернула из небытия, дала вновь желание жить. Пусть жить в мире, в котором больше не было Баффи, но все же жить. И помнить.  
Ночь после похорон Баффи. Вампир не мог, да и не хотел видеть, как гроб с телом Истребительницы опускают в свежевырытую могилу, отсекая ее от этого мира, навсегда унося из его жизни. Или нежизни.  
Но Спайк не любил, когда ему напоминали, что он мертв. Как он может быть мертв, если его сердце разрывается от потери, если его лицо опухло от слез, пролитых в одиночестве, если в его мозгу все еще пульсируют мысли: "Мертва... Она мертва... Баффи умерла... Ты ничего не смог сделать, не смог остановить ее бесконечное падение. Ты думал, что одного желания умереть за нее будет достаточно?  
Нет, парень, тут ты ошибся. Даже всей твоей любви не хватило, чтобы она осталась жива. Всего твоего огромного сердца было мало, чтобы она осталась... Ты думал, что эта ночь будет последней для тебя. Она оказалась последней для нее, твоей Истребительницы.  
Но в чем-то ты тоже был прав, предсказатель хренов: это была последняя ночь и для тебя тоже. Ты умер вместе с ней, не так ли? Ты ничто без нее, никто и ничто. Ты запер себя в склепе, пытаясь это доказать? Зачем? Ты и так мертв! Ну да, ты двигаешься, плачешь, даже, черт возьми, чувствуешь голод...  
Кровавый Ад! Да черт с ним, с голодом! Бутылка, вот что тебе нужно, парень, бутылка. И чего-нибудь покрепче. Забыть! Забыть все! Забыть ее тело, падающее на землю так медленно, так страшно, так неотвратимо... Забыть..."  
Вампир встал с холодного пола, на котором сидел уже много часов, сжавшись в комок и тихо воя от отчаяния. Нетвердой пьяной походкой прошелся по склепу, переворачивая мебель в поисках хоть какого-нибудь пойла. Но, когда заветная бутылка уже была в его руке, другая мысль пронзила его: "А какого черта? Не закончить ли все это прямо здесь и сейчас? Какая разница, где сносить вечные муки, одному в Саннидейле или в Аду? Какая разница? Ни здесь, ни там Баффи не будет! Я потерял ее навсегда! Навсегда..."  
Спайк вынырнул из воспоминаний, туманным взглядом окинул сестер, все еще препирающихся друг с другом. Ему показалось, что прошло по меньшей мере несколько часов, но часы на стене показывали точное время. Не прошло и минуты.  
Дон о чем-то спорила с Баффи, упрекала ее. Вампир просто смотрел на нее - девочка с душой старухи. Ключ. Ему было плевать, к чему она была ключом и какие двери открывала. Для него она всегда была ключом к его сердцу. К его боли. К его памяти.  
Спайк был сам не свой в те дни. Не хотел есть, не выходил из склепа, просто часами сидел на полу и тянул виски. Дешевое одурманивающее виски.  
Именно Дон вытащила его из того сумеречного состояния. В ту ночь, когда он наконец решился уйти навсегда, девочка неожиданно ворвалась в его склеп и буквально повисла на его руке, всеми силами пытаясь остановить вампира, а тот, совершенно обезумев в тот момент, пытался оторвать ее от себя. Спайк отшвырнул девочку прочь и, сжавшись в комок от боли, причиняемой чипом, почти вслепую нащупал кол. Из безумства его вырвал ее горький голос. Полуплач, полустон, полумолитва, полукрик:  
\- Нет, Спайк! Пожалуйста! Нет! Не делай этого! Не бросай меня одну! У меня остался только ты. Если и ты уйдешь - я уйду тоже. Что мне здесь делать? Я не могу больше быть одна. Ты заперся в склепе... Ксандер днями и ночами сидит у Ани в больнице. Уиллоу и Тара казалось бы рядом, но они так далеко... Так бесконечно далеко от меня! И их глаза... Только ты, Спайк! Ты один все еще разговариваешь со мной, только в твоих глазах нет этого выражения: "Ты убила Баффи. Это все твоя вина". Ты слышишь, Спайк?  
Дон зашлась в безудержных рыданиях, оплакивая уходящего друга, не зная, как остановить, удержать еще одно любимое ею существо. И вампир остановился. Его решимость не сломили бы ни сила, ни убеждения, но слезы одинокой девочки прожгли его мертвое сердце насквозь. Странной властью над ним обладали леди из семьи Саммерс. Вот и сейчас он отложил кол в сторону и сел рядом с ней, неуверенно обнимая ее - такую хрупкую, теплую и живую. Дон постепенно, и они еще долго были рядом. Маленькая девочка и вампир.  
Они сидели, обняв друг друга, и плакали каждый о своем. О своих утратах, о своей боли, о сестре, о любимой, об ушедших и оставшихся. Они оплакивали свой мир, который рушился у них на глазах, они шептали самые потаенные секреты, делились важным и неважным. До границ, где кончается сознание и начинается пустота. А когда не осталось больше ни секретов, ни слез, просто сидели в темноте и вспоминали ту, которая ушла, ту, которая была их светом.  
С того дня все изменилось. Будто плотина, сдерживающая неуемную энергию Спайка, наконец прорвалась. Одна ночь изменила все. Она дала ему силы вспомнить и сдержать обещание, данное Баффи в пустом доме перед битвой.  
В его жизни вновь появилась цель. Охранять, беречь, быть рядом, когда он нужен. Дон видела в нем преданного, сильного старшего брата, и он был им. Друзья Истребительницы смирились с его присутствием, зная, что только так они могут сдержать зло, и он хранил покой ночи в Саннидейле. У него был шанс вновь стать кем-то, и Спайк из кожи лез, лишь бы хоть чем-то загладить вину поражения. До самого конца света. Вечно.  
Так он думал тогда. Глупец! Конец света все равно наступил. Его личный конец света. Но не сразу. Как там сказал один не в меру веселый парень? События улучшаются, прежде чем окончательно ухудшиться? Вот и со Спайком произошла та же история. Баффи вернулась из рая, а Спайк получил билет в ад.  
А, впрочем, если задуматься, это не было для него неожиданностью. Вся его жизнь была чередой расставаний, встреч и потерь. Встречи приносили с собой счастье, порой мимолетное, порой длящееся десятки лет, расставания подкашивали его, но в глубине сердца всегда жила надежда на новую встречу.  
Вампир радовался как ребенок, когда дорогие ему существа вновь появлялись в его жизни, только эта радость была недолгой. Они возвращались, и он понимал, что они уже не те, что тех, прежних, он потерял навсегда. Сколько таких встреч было в его жизни...  
Ангелус, его Сир, его владыка и учитель, веселый бесшабашный демон, угрюмый, задумчивый и вечно нахмуренный философ. У него были сотни лиц, десятки настроений, но Спайку были знакомы они все. Ангелус, грозное и ласковое имя.  
Его Сир одним взглядом мог заставить Спайка трепетать от страха или сотрясаться от распирающего его дикого хохота. Ангелус мог посмеяться над очередной выходкой своего неуемного Дитя или со всей силы впечатать его в стену, выражая гнев и недовольство.  
И в лучшие моменты, когда Сир и Дитя вместе отправлялись прочесывать окрестные кабаки и охотиться, и в худшие, когда Спайк сидел один, забившись в угол, не желая попадать разошедшемуся Сиру под горячую руку, одна мысль всегда несла с собой уверенность и спокойствие:"Я знаю тебя, Ангелус. Все лики твои знакомы мне. Я не боюсь тебя, ибо я знаю тебя!"  
А потом Ангелус ушел из его жизни.  
Одна ночь отняла у Спайка его Сира и подарила миру Ангела. Ярость и отчаяние испытал Спайк в ту ночь. Ярость призывала его убивать все, что вставало на его пути, и он убивал. Отчаяние шептало, что все это зря, его Сира уже не вернуть, и он ударялся в многодневные запои.  
Прошли годы, Спайк смирился с потерей, но где-то в глубине его сердца все еще жила надежда, что его Сир вернется. Что когда-нибудь дверь очередного дома, давшего пристанище вампирам, распахнется, и в тепло и уют натопленной гостиной, стряхивая снег с тяжелого кашемирового пальто и ворча на ненастную погоду, шагнет его Сир, Ангелус.  
Почему-то Спайку всегда казалось, что, если Ангелус вернется, это будет обязательно зимой. А он кинется подбрасывать поленья в камин, чтобы позже, сидя на ковре у жаркого огня, потягивать виски и слушать захватывающие истории о приключениях своего Сира.  
Но время шло, десятилетия сменяли десятилетия, мечты забывались, теснимые реальностью. А в реальности рядом была Дру, его темная принцесса, его любовь и страсть, его жизнь и наваждение. Он заботился о ней, баловал, исполнял все ее прихоти, претворял в реальность ее мечты. Она стала осью, вокруг которой вращался его мир.  
Спайк был счастлив и доволен своим существованием. Он изменился, стал серьезнее и жестче, окреп и заматерел в бесконечной борьбе за право на нежизнь. Две уничтоженные им Истребительницы принесли ему славу в мире демонов и ворох легенд, над которыми он частенько посмеивался, подслушав случайно пьяные разговоры молодых вампиров.  
Мир менялся вместе с ним. Блаженные семидесятые и грохочущие роком восьмидесятые оставили след в жизни Спайка. Его волосы приобрели платиновый цвет, а на плечи лег кожаный плащ, снятый как трофей с тела убитой им Истребительницы. Слегка безумный, с взъерошенной копной каштановых волос и в мешковатой одежде молоденький вампир, по-имени Уильям, остался в прошлом.  
На смену ему пришел всегда собранный, безукоризненно причесанный, уверенный в себе Спайк, с жестким цепким взглядом голубых льдинок, замерзших в его глазах. И только, когда рядом появлялась Дру, льдинки оттаивали, а на губах появлялась нежная улыбка. Жизнь была прекрасна и наполнена событиями, пока однажды судьба не забросила их в этот маленький мерзкий городишко. Саннидейл.  
Никак у него в голове помутнение случилось, когда он согласился приехать сюда. Хотя, о чем это он? Согласился... Да, когда он услышал, что именно там можно найти очередную Истребительницу, ничто уже не могло остановить его. И никто. Даже Дру. Хотя, она пыталась, предупреждала, что видит странные знаки, значения которых ей непонятны, но все было напрасно.  
Только судьба на этот раз сыграла с ним дурную шутку. Он приехал искать Истребительницу, а нашел Ангела. Он хотел добавить в свой список эту девочку, Баффи, а в итоге получил топором по голове от этой неистовой мегеры, ее мамаши. Все следующее утро его бил истеричный смех при одном воспоминании о прошедшей ночи. И нет, чтобы прислушаться к внутреннему голосу, твердящему ему: "Беги. Беги отсюда, не оглядываясь, и никогда не возвращайся назад".  
Но, нет... Спайк, чертов упрямец! Ему нужно было остаться, что-то кому-то доказать! А итог? В итоге он оказался прикованным к инвалидному креслу со сломанным хребтом и отказавшими слушаться ногами. Поражение было сокрушительным. Но цена, которую он заплатил за излечение своей темной принцессы, не казалась Спайку высокой. И вот тут вернулся его Сир, Ангелус.  
На минуту мир вновь засверкал яркими красками. Спайк был счастлив. Но свет вокруг него быстро померк. "Я не знаю тебя, Ангелус. Я не знаю тебя, мой Сир. Ты ли это?"  
Наблюдая за психопатом, который называл себя Ангелусом и был на того так похож, Спайк сперва почувствовал неуверенность. А потом понял: его Сир никогда уже не вернется, он исчез, растворился в небытие. Существо, стоящее перед ним, не было его Сиром. Потеря была велика и она удвоилась, когда этот странный, незнакомый монстр отнял у него Дру. Хотя, нет... В сознании Спайка твердо закрепилась одна простая истина: если хочешь что-то у кого-то отнять, то придется за это хорошенько подраться, ну или, на худой конец, свернуть этому кому-то шею.  
Но Ангелусу, этому новому Ангелусу, не нужно было драться. Дру сама бросилась тому в объятия, чтобы оттуда, из безопасного убежища, с издевкой и насмешкой наблюдать за бывшим любовником. Спайк был в ярости, но, что он мог поделать? Ему оставалось лишь беспомощно сдерживать готовые хлынуть из глаз слезы обиды и гнева.  
Так счастье сменилось замешательством, замешательство отступило перед яростью, а потом... потом его охватил страх. Страх пришел, когда в ответ на какое-то невинное замечание, Ангелус стащил его с кресла и, пока он беспомощно растянулся на полу, не понимая, что происходит, беспощадно избил.  
Спайк провел ночь, беспомощно лежа рядом с опрокинутым креслом. Он понимал, что нужно было бы попробовать подняться, привести себя в порядок, смыть кровь с лица, но им овладела тягучая апатия. Обычное лихорадочное течение мыслей замедлилось - он впал в странный транс.  
Мир, еще вчера такой знакомый и ясный, рассыпался вокруг него на мелкие осколки бытия, крошки некогда прекрасной мозаики бесформенной грудой лежали перед ним, и он в бессилии перебирал их, не зная, как сложить их вновь.  
Обрывки воспоминаний и несбывшиеся мечты были его прошлым, инвалидное кресло и предательство Дру - настоящим, а будущее виделось ему зияющим провалом в темный туннель. Только света в его конце не будет. И выхода из него тоже.  
На улице забрезжил рассвет. Тяжелые двери особняка распахнулись, и плотную тишину разорвал звонкий веселый голос Ангелуса:  
\- Ну что, Спайк? Ты так и просидел букой всю ночь? А мы принесли тебе сюрприз, хочешь на него взгл....  
Увидев распростертое на полу тело Спайка, Ангелус оборвал себя на полуслове и кинулся к нему, оттолкнув Дру:  
\- Спайк! Спайк, что с тобой? Ты меня слышишь? Что случилось? Кто посмел?  
Спайк стряхнул с себя оцепенение, сфокусировал взгляд на лице Ангелуса и тихо ответил:  
\- А то ты не знаешь? Ты! Со мной случился ты. Так что засунь свою дурацкую заботу себе в задницу, Сир хренов!  
Ответом ему был недоуменный взгляд темных глаз. Неожиданная мысль пронзила Спайка: "Он ничего не помнит! Кровавый ад! Ну надо же так влипнуть! Мало того, что он - "не мой Сир", так он еще и "сумасшедший не мой Сир!"  
От таких мыслей у него засосало под ложечкой от страха. А когда Ангелус разродился идеей отправить этот милый уютный мирок к чертям собачьим в Ад, Спайк решил, что настала пора действовать. Вот тогда-то он и обратился в первый раз за помощью к Истребительнице. Это позже она станет для него Баффи, еще одним существом, вокруг которого сконцентрируется вся его нежизнь, а тогда...  
И у них получилось. Конец света отодвинулся снова в неопределенное будущее, странное существо, называющее себя Ангелусом, было низвергнуто в Ад, и Спайк надеялся, что там ему подготовили достаточно горячее местечко, но...  
Да, это Спайк уже тоже знал: в любой ситуации, не важно, как отлично все заканчивается, всегда будет одно, а то и целая россыпь маленьких колючих "но". Он избавился от Ангелуса, но вместе с ним он потерял и Дру. Для Спайка это был сильный удар и самая болезненная до сих пор потеря.  
Ось, вокруг которой вращался его мир, перестала существовать, и он уподобился блуждающей комете, мечущейся в пространстве по самым безумным траекториям. Его швыряло из одной крайности в другую, и неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, но судьбе было угодно вернуть его в Саннидейл. В последний раз. А дальше...  
Его жизнь покатилась по нисходящей: Гемма Амары, очередная встреча с Ангелом, "Инициатива", проклятый чип, Истребительница и ее команда перезрелых подростков, беспробудные запои... Он стал отверженным, собственная беспомощность то доводила его до глухого отчаяния, то кидала в слепую ярость. В такие моменты он крушил все вокруг, останавливаясь только, когда оставалась лишь одну пустота, которую нечем было заполнить.  
Раньше в его сердце царила Дру, но он потерял свою темную принцессу. Спайк остался один, наедине с ощущением собственной никчемности и бесполезности. Возможно, его история была бы гораздо короче, завершившись на острие отточенного кола, собственной рукой направленного в сердце, но судьба на этот раз сжалилась над ним и подарила спасение.  
Странное это было милосердие. Из десятков, сотен вариантов судьба иронично выбрала самый парадоксальный. Он влюбился в Истребительницу.  
Поначалу Спайк решил, что вот оно, он наконец-то сошел с ума, и очень надеялся, что еще никому не пришло в голову открыть психушку для вампиров. Он был бы кандидатом номер один на вечное пристанище в сей блаженной обители. Но вскоре он изгнал все мысли о безумии.  
Баффи прочно поселилась в его сердце, в его мыслях, в его мечтах. Он слишком долго был один, слишком долго сражался с пустотой. Чувства хлынули с неудержимой силой в изголодавшийся по ним разум, затопляя, сметая все барьеры и запреты. Вампир влюбился в Истребительницу! Спайк влюбился в Баффи!  
И если раньше он желал ее смерти, мечтал убить и вновь глотнуть пьянящую амброзию ее крови, то теперь все его помыслы были об обратном другом. Защитить, сберечь, пусть на один день, но отодвинуть неумолимый рок ее судьбы.  
Но все его попытки помочь наталкивались на глухую стену презрения. Что бы он ни делал, все было не так, куда бы он ни отправился, везде он был не к месту. И уж совсем стало плохо, когда он попытался заставить Истребительницу выслушать его, когда на свой, пусть неправильный манер, признался ей в любви. Теперь Скуби не только презирали его, но еще и осыпали его обидными насмешками. И больше всех старался этот жирный идиот, Ксандер.  
Но, к удивлению Спайка, дела вновь пошли на лад после его встречи со стервозной истеричкой Глори. Вот уж этого он не ожидал! Значит, если ты всячески помогаешь девушке и ее друзьям, спасаешь ей жизнь бессчетное количество раз, страхуешь в патрулях и, вообще, стараешься изо всех сил завоевать ее доверие и сердце, то ты - идиот, подлец и полная мразь, недостойная даже нормального обращения. Разбитый нос вряд ли можно назвать показателем хороших отношений. А вот, если тебя схватили в собственном склепе и несколько часов подряд пытали ни за что, ни про что, то ты - герой и достоин премиального поцелуя. Мда...  
Демон Спайка решительно отказывался понимать человеческую логику. Но времени разбираться в происходящем у него уже не было. События завертелись с головокружительной быстротой, и в конце концов пришла победа... Пиррова победа.  
Мертвое тело Баффи. Вот все, что он мог видеть, а когда пелена слез скрыла все вокруг, перед его глазами все равно было ее тело, разбитое, безжизненное. Еще несколько минут назад она была здесь, рядом, а теперь ее нет. Ушла. Навсегда.  
И он не мог последовать за ней, как верный пес. Слишком многое зависело теперь от него, слишком многие нуждались в нем: одинокая Дон, беспечные Ксандер с Аней, ведьмочки, могущественные, но все еще такие юные, Наблюдатель, чьи лучшие годы давно остались позади.  
Сколько раз за это горькое лето Спайк появлялся в последний момент, успевал спасти, отвести занесенную над ними длань смерти, каждую ночь по грошику возвращая неизмеримый долг.  
А днями, сидя в склепе, он закрывал глаза и вспоминал единственный и от этого такой бесценный поцелуй, ее улыбку, последнее приглашение, ее слова: "Я люблю вас всех".  
Всех... Значит, и ему перепала крохотная частичка ее любви. Потом он неизменно проваливался в тяжелый сон, чтобы через пару часов вынырнуть из него с криком на губах. Падение. Он видел ее падение и каждый раз падал вместе с ней.  
Жизнь потекла по бесконечному однообразному кругу. Ночь сменяла день, день приходил на смену ночи. Но он смирился. Пока жива Дон, пока род Саммерс существует, ему всегда найдется, чем заняться. Он дал слово служить и защищать, и не собирался отступаться от него.  
Правда, защищать Дон сейчас было не от кого, ну разве что пару чересчур пылких поклонников изредка отвадит, но девочка была в том самом возрасте, когда за ней нужен был глаз да глаз. А кому еще присматривать за ней, как не ему, Спайку, Уильяму Кровавому, легендарному вампиру, пусть в отставке, но зато с репутацией отменного бойца?  
Казалось бы, ничего уже не могло нарушить новый порядок, но еще одна безумная ночь вновь перевернула его жизнь.  
Ночь была единственным временем суток, когда Спайк был волен делать все, что ему заблагорассудится, не опасаясь губительного солнечного света. Ему бы радоваться свободе, но он стал бояться этих периодов кратковременного мрака. Слишком часто за коротенькие восемь-девять часов его жизнь резко менялась, причем, в большинстве случаев, далеко не в лучшую сторону.  
На этот раз, однако, ночь преподнесла ему сюрприз. Баффи вернулась! Он был сам не свой от радости. Баффи жива! Он помнил, как он увидел ее на лестнице, как дотронулся до ее рук, таких теплых, реальных. Пусть они были в крови. Но это была ее кровь, и для него это было лучшим доказательством того, что она жива.  
Сложись все по-другому, он бы пустился в пляс от радости, но странный трепет охватил его, когда он заглянул ей в глаза. Неуверенность, смущение и это странное выражение, как у дикого зверя, загнанного в клетку, вот, что он увидел в глубине ее глаз.  
Его радость померкла, растворилась без следа в нахлынувшем внезапно приступе паники. "Она вернулась... Еще одна встреча... Баффи, ты ли это? Знаю ли я тебя? Или в этой оболочке поселился кто-то другой? Обрел я тебя или вновь потерял? Кто ты? Что ты? Кто ты? И кто я для тебя?"  
Жизнь сделала крутой поворот и понеслась дальше, набирая обороты, а Спайк... Ему оставалось только наблюдать за знакомой незнакомкой, заново открывать ее для себя, приспосабливаясь к новой действительности.


	7. Chapter 7

Резкий хлопок прервал течение его мыслей. Он встрепенулся от неожиданности и хотел было вскочить, готовый ко всему, когда ему на плечо легла рука Баффи:  
\- Спайк, ты умудрился заснуть?  
\- Нет, luv, я не спал, так, задумался... А в чем дело? Усталому, вымотанному вампиру уже и глаза на пару минут закрыть нельзя?  
\- Да нет, можно, конечно. Но мы с Дон довольно активно выясняли отношения. Остается только удивляться способности мужчин засыпать в считанные секунды и в любой обстановке.  
Спайк ехидно осклабился:  
\- Ого! У нас наметился прогресс!  
Баффи недоуменно уставилась на него:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
В глазах вампира мелькнуло странное выражение. Уж не обиды ли? Баффи скрестила руки на груди:  
\- Давай, Спайк, договаривай! Если ты сказал А, то мне хотелось бы услышать и Б.  
\- Кровавый Ад! Баффи! Это же так просто! Как там ты меня всегда называла? Ах, да! Вещь! Если быть точным, мертвая отвратительная вещь! А сейчас ты, наконец, сказала это!  
Спайк вскочил с кресла и заметался по гостиной. Баффи с растущим раздражением наблюдала за его метаниями: "Господи, что это с ним? Такой взрыв эмоций! С чего бы это? Что я ему такого сказала, что он так завелся?"  
Она мысленно прокрутила весь их коротенький разговор и не вспомнила ни одного обидного слова с ее стороны. Не в силах понять его логику - а мечущийся из угла в угол вампир, не давал ей сосредоточиться - она рассердилась окончательно. Схватить его за шиворот и швырнуть обратно в кресло было делом пары секунд. Истребительница оперлась руками на подлокотники, заключив вампира в своеобразную живую ловушку, склонилась к самому его лицу и угрожающе прошипела:  
\- Что "это"? Отвечай немедленно, Спайк! У меня нет настроения разгадывать твои идиотские загадки! Так что лучше тебе объяснить мне все сейчас понятным английским языком, чем дожидаться, когда я окончательно потеряю терпение.  
Спайк поднял голову, встречаясь с девушкой взглядом:  
\- Ты назвала меня мужчиной, Баффи. Не вампиром, не вещью, а мужчиной. Первый раз ты признала во мне человеческие качества. Ты не находишь, что это все-таки прогресс?  
Его глаза прожигали ее насквозь. Обида, боль и отчаянная надежда плескались в этих голубых озерах. Баффи отпрянула от него, не в силах ответить.  
Как легко было бы парой жестоких слов оттолкнуть его, растоптать надежду в его глазах, сжечь и развеять по ветру его чувства. Хватило бы нескольких секунд. Но она не смогла это сделать. Слишком долго она жила за прочным барьером лжи, слишком часто пряталась в доспехи отрицания, на слишком многое привычно закрывала глаза.  
Баффи отступила от Спайка еще на пару шагов и остановилась. Вампир по-прежнему не сводил с нее горящего взгляда, словно говоря ей: "Ну же, девочка. Вот он я. Весь, как на ладони. Сколько еще я должен препарировать себя, чтобы тебе было достаточно? Сколько еще откровений потребуется, чтобы ты перестала сомневаться? Я не умею лгать, а мои мелкие секреты тебе неинтересны. Эта книга открыта для тебя, нужно только запастись терпением и желанием ее прочитать. В ней нет лжи, одна правда".  
Истребительница отвела глаза. Ей больше не хотелось лгать ему, но и слова правды застряли у нее в горле. Наконец, так ничего ему и не ответив, она повернулась и направилась к лестнице. У самого подножия Баффи задержалась:  
\- Я хочу принять душ. Ты можешь воспользоваться второй ванной комнатой. Дон принесет тебе чистую одежду, а ту, что на тебе, брось в мусорный бак.  
С этими словами она заспешила наверх. Уже на последней ступени ей в спину ударил его отчаянный крик:  
\- Я не чудовище!  
Девушка запнулась на мгновение, но решила все-таки оставить разговоры на потом.  
"Да, Спайк, ты - не чудовище, - думала она, стаскивая грязную одежду и становясь под обжигающие струи воды, - Уже не чудовище. Ты сильно изменился за эти два года. Странно, что я не заметила этого раньше. Что ж, настала пора знакомиться заново. Кто ты, Спайк? Ты не человек, это и так ясно, но ты и не вещь, не монстр...  
Где, в какой момент я потеряла врага, по имени Спайк? Кто ты теперь? Друг? Вряд ли. Мои друзья не обладают такой способностью выводить меня из себя. Просто знакомый? Ты слишком часто рисковал своей жизнью из-за меня, так что тоже нет. А, может, я не могу найти ответ, потому что неправильно ставлю вопрос? Может, вместо "Кто ты?" нужно спрашивать "Кто ты для меня?" Ох, боюсь, ответ на этот вопрос мне не понравится".  
Вода струилась по ее обнаженному телу, смывая грязь и кровь, унося прочь остатки напряжения этой ночи и раздражения от последнего разговора со Спайком. Расслабившись, Баффи потеряла нить мыслей, но знала, что они вернутся вновь, стоит ей опять оказаться наедине с этим несносным вампиром.  
А тот, выкрикнув ей вслед отчаянные слова, съежился в кресле и обхватил голову руками.  
\- Я не монстр! Я не чудовище! Почему ты этого не видишь, Баффи? - твердил он вновь и вновь.  
Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он встал и направился к двери. Однако, распахнув ее и сделав шаг в сгустившиеся сумерки, Спайк нос к носу столкнулся с Дон.  
\- Ты куда? - вскинула она одну бровь, а потом, скептически оглядев его с ног до головы, добавила, - Да еще в таком виде?  
\- Домой, - буркнул он и собирался уже обойти ее, когда Дон вновь заступила ему дорогу:  
\- Ну уж нет! Я зря что ли бегала в твой склеп за одеждой? Молодым девушкам, между прочим, психологи не советуют шататься по кладбищам на закате. Да и Баффи сказала что-то насчет душа.  
Она еще раз окинула взглядом его покрытое засохшей кровью тело и волосы.  
\- Судя по всему, там ты еще не был.  
Пришлось ему вернуться в дом, где Дон, тщательно заперев дверь, положила ключ в карман:  
\- Опять с Баффи поругался?  
\- Да нет, как обычно, - неопределенно пожал плечами Спайк, но увидев, что девушка ждет разъяснений, неохотно выдавил, - Ты же знаешь, мое дело - вляпываться в неприятности, а ее - вытаскивать меня из них.  
Дон ухмыльнулась с видом всезнайки, а потом посерьезнела:  
\- И эти неприятности действительно стоили того, чтобы расхлебывать их всю ночь и весь день?  
\- Угу, стоили, - отозвался Спайк, поняв, что попал под последние залпы канонады, отгремевшей полчаса назад над Баффи.  
Рассерженно фыркнув, девочка всучила ему сверток с одеждой и загнала во вторую ванную комнату, не прекращая ворчать что-то насчет пропадающей по ночам с привлекательными вампирами Истребительницы, и ее, Дон, горькой судьбы сидеть в одиночестве.  
Услышав шум льющейся воды, она с чувством выполненного долга плюхнулась на диван в гостиной и, включив телевизор, стала дожидаться появления сестры. Та не заставила себя долго ждать.  
Баффи уже успела принять душ, высушить волосы и переодеться в чистые джинсы и сияющий новизной синий свитер. Дон завистливо вздохнула, глядя на нее.  
"Ну как это удается Баффи, прошатавшись всю ночь черт знает где и заявившись домой перед началом следующей в ужасном виде, через какой-то час вновь выглядеть на все сто? И ни синяков тебе под глазами, ни намека на усталость, одна сплошная реклама здорового образа жизни. Просто "ешьте йогурты и вы всегда будете полны энергией и здоровы!"  
Дон подивилась, какие порой глупости всплывают в ее голове, и вновь уставилась на сестру. Судя по всему, та была в на редкость хорошем расположении духа, а значит... Она оказалась права. Поупиравшись немного, для порядка, Баффи отпустила ее ночевать к подруге и, быстренько созвонившись с той, Дон выпорхнула за порог этого сумасшедшего дома, именуемого резиденцией семьи Саммерс.

* * *

Так же, как некоторое время назад Баффи думала о Спайке, светловолосый вампир думал о ней, стоя под струями душа. Вода больше не становилась красной , соприкасаясь с его телом, а прозрачным потоком омывала четкие линии его фигуры.  
Через пару дней от свидетельств безумной ночи не останется и следа. Только воспоминания. Он был полон воспоминаний. Его мысли вновь вернулись в прошлое, в те дни, когда вернулась Баффи. Он оказался прав, она, действительно, вернулась другой из путешествия в загробную жизнь, но насколько она изменилась, ему еще только предстояло познать. В полной мере. На собственной шкуре.  
Поначалу Баффи была с ним необычно приветлива и тиха. Даже заторможена, вот верное слово. От прежней девушки с взрывным характером, вечно готовой надрать ему задницу, не осталось и следа. Ее бойцовские качества по-прежнему оставались поразительными, так же, как и ее выдержка и стойкость перед жизненными испытаниями, которые обрушивались на нее одно за другим.  
Казалось бы, все отлично, все замечательно, Баффи вернулась и вновь пинает задницы, все вокруг счастливы. Даже их ненормальные отношения постепенно приходили в норму. Если раньше Баффи врывалась в склеп, ударом ноги сорвав дверь с петель, припечатывала его к стене и доходчиво объясняла, что Господь велел делиться информацией, а потом, врезав ему для порядка разочек-другой по носу, гордо удалялась, то теперь эта добрая традиция канула в Лету.  
Нет, стучаться в дверь Истребительница так и не научилась, - хотя кто их знает, этих американцев, может, у них так принято в гости ходить - но и дверь больше не вышибала. Она стала частым гостем в его жилище. Тихой мышкой шмыгала в вечно незапертую дверь и подолгу сидела с ним рядом, частенько задерживаясь допоздна.  
Они разговаривали обо всем на свете, даже иногда выпивали или шли вместе гулять в город. Чувствовалось, что ей было хорошо в его компании. Но, стоило на горизонте появиться ее друзьям, и Баффи вновь замыкалась, наглухо запечатывала двери, ведущие в ее внутренний мир. Такое положение вещей длилось пару месяцев, пока разом не сошло на нет.  
В тот вечер, случайно сбив ее с ног, Спайк обнаружил, что на Баффи действие чипа не распространяется. Он мог вновь причинить ей боль, ранить, даже убить. Мог, но больше не хотел. Вампир был растерян, подавлен и воодушевлен одновременно. В его голове шумел вихрь эмоций и мыслей, мир, в который раз совершив замысловатый кульбит, поверг его в состояние шока. Он не знал, что ему делать с этой новой способностью.  
Сначала Спайк хотел сохранить все в тайне, но он никогда не отличался способностью долго скрывать свои секреты. Правда жгла его изнутри, рвалась наружу и, когда сил уже не было хранить ее одному, он обратился к единственному человеку, который слушал его, разговаривал с ним. К Баффи. Только она могла понять его, только от нее можно было ожидать помощи и совета. Но все вышло по-иному...  
Они встретились в заброшенном доме. Баффи выслушала его молча, ни слова не сорвалось с ее губ, пока он объяснял ей свою ситуацию. Мир как будто замер вокруг них, когда Спайк закончил рассказ, а потом взорвался ослепительной яростью. Словно лопнула наконец какая-то натянутая струна в душе Баффи. Энергия, заключенная в ней и не находящая выхода, хлынула неукротимым потоком агрессии, направленной на вампира.  
Той ночью Истребительница избила его. Они подрались. Сначала для него это казалось игрой. Спайк бил вполсилы, нарочито неуклюже двигался, подставляясь под удар, пока в какой-то момент, после пары сильных оглушающих ударов с ее стороны, не понял, что игры закончились.  
Вампир собрался было прекратить этот бессмысленный поединок, даже сказал, что любит ее, что никогда не причинит ей зла... Но было уже поздно. Перед ним стояла не Баффи, а жестокая разъяренная Истребительница. И для нее он был врагом.  
Почему она не убила его в ту ночь? Что заставило ее остановиться? Спайк не знал. Он потерял сознание задолго до того, как она закончила терзать его бесчувственное тело.  
На следующий день вампир очнулся уже не в заброшенном, а в практически разрушенном доме, точнее в той части, что когда-то была подвалом. Каждое движение отдавалось приступами дикой боли в переломанных костях, но он был жив. Все еще.  
Неделя ушла на полную поправку, в течение которой он не показывался из склепа, борясь не только с болью, голодом и слабостью, но и с одиночеством. Спайка не покидало ощущение, что его предали. "За что? Что я опять сделал не так? Почему я, как последний идиот, вечно кидаюсь им на выручку, но, если беда приключилась со мной, то помощи ждать неоткуда? Почему?"  
А когда он вновь был свободен от вынужденного затворничества, то понял, что жизнь не стояла на месте. Из Англии вернулся Наблюдатель, Ксандер с Аней наносили последние штрихи на планы грядущей свадьбы, ведьмочки успели поссориться и разбежаться, а Баффи... Она по-прежнему оставалась для него загадкой.  
Казалось, события той ночи были похоронены и забыты, во всяком случае, Спайк не получил от нее даже намека на то, как ему вести себя с ней дальше. Одна ночь разрушила их доверительные отношения, отбросила его вновь на ту черту, с которой он начинал свой путь к ней чуть многим более года назад.  
Она была Истребительницей, он - зачипованным вампиром, остававшимся в живых, лишь благодаря ее прихоти. Не друг и не враг. Сплошная область серых значений.  
Но прошло еще какое-то время, и до Спайка дошло, что не все так уж и знакомо ему. Он вновь попал Баффи под горячую руку, и вновь, и вновь, и вновь... И так без конца. Его загнали в ловушку, и только красные флажки мелькали то тут, то там. За периодами кратковременной агрессии вновь следовал долгий период ремиссии, пока в одну ночь все не повторялось снова по знакомой программе.  
Баффи нашла выход переполнявшей ее энергии. Нашла свое спасение. Осознав это, Спайк стал очень аккуратно выбирать выражения при первых признаках надвигающейся бури, но это уже не имело значения. Ей было все равно, что он говорил, когда говорил и говорил ли вообще. Наступал момент и вампир опять приходил в себя на грязной мостовой, в своем склепе, на могильной плите с разбитым в кровь лицом и поломанными ребрами. А Истребительница опять оставляла его в покое, и все возвращалось на круги своя. До следующего раза.  
Но, невзирая ни на что, Спайк продолжал стремиться к Баффи. Для него даже искаженное яростью ее лицо было прекрасно. Он жадно впитывал ее образ каждый раз, прежде чем погрузиться в темноту, где не было страха, не было боли, не было неуверенности и одиночества.  
Одна пустота, в которой растворялось его сознание. Если это то, что было ей нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя живой, завершенной, целостной.... Что ж, он был к ее услугам. Всегда. Это была их тайна, их секрет, и от осознания, что пусть ненадолго, Баффи пускает его на порог ее внутреннего мира, Спайку становилось легче.  
Он любил ее, он боялся за нее, он хотел ей помочь, но она четко начертила границы дозволенного, не позволяя никому продвинуться дальше ни на шаг. В который раз вампиру оставалось лишь смириться с отведенной ему ролью мальчика для битья.  
Но ни за какие сокровища мира Спайк не хотел, чтобы Дон узнала о его странных отношениях с ее сестрой. Он постарался свести общение с Дон к минимуму. А в те редкие моменты, когда сталкивался с ней по воле случая, на вопросы, что с ним опять приключилось, предпочитал отшучиваться.  
Да, опять наступил на ногу незнакомому демону, упал спросонья на камни, врезался в дверь... Ну и что, что в пятый раз? Да-да, вот такой он неуклюжий.  
Сначала девушка обижалась, даже пару раз приходила к нему в склеп, чтобы выяснить отношения, но в конечном итоге тактика игнорирования принесла свои сомнительные плоды. Дон стала отдаляться от него все все больше и больше.  
Спайк видел, что причиняет ей боль, но предпочел выбрать из двух зол меньшее. Он готов был на все, что угодно, лишь бы Дон не узнала, кто регулярно избивает его уже несколько месяцев. Да, Баффи вернулась, но он продолжал хранить данное ей слово, охранять и защищать Дон.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Стемнело. Баффи стояла у окна и смотрела в сгущающуюся с каждой минутой тьму. Начался дождь. Капельки нахально стучали по стеклу, будто требуя впустить их, спасти от жарких лучей солнца, которое взойдет завтра утром и высушит эти недолговечные слезы неба.  
В доме тоже было темно. Ей не хотелось включать свет, не хотелось разрушать временное ощущение уютного убежища. Когда-то одна маленькая девочка боялась темноты и, лежа в своей кровати, накрывалась одеялом с головой, свято веря в безопасность этого маленького теплого мирка.  
Девочка выросла. Стала Истребительницей. Единственной в поколении. Ей не нужно было больше прятаться под одеялом от созданий, рыскающих по городу. Она сама охотилась на них и убивала. Одним кошмаром меньше, еще одного чудовища в шкафу не стало. Баффи больше не боялась темноты, и сейчас, глядя за окно, она куталась в темноту, как в защитный покров, хранящий ее уединение.  
Сейчас, как никогда еще с момента ее возвращения в этот мир, Баффи чувствовала себя целостной, умиротворенной, открытой для окружающего. Она была в доме одна, если не считать Спайка. Но тот плескался в душе и явно не собирался в ближайшее время оттуда выходить.  
"Ага, он уже использовал такое количество воды, что в нем спокойно мог бы затонуть "Титаник", - мелькнула мысль в ее голове.  
"Хотя его тоже можно понять, - отозвался на мысли Истребительницы ее внутренний голос, - не думаю, что в его склепе есть водопровод. А вообще, для вампира он довольно-таки большой чистюля".  
"Ну, по крайней мере, никто не скажет, что мне для него даже воды жалко", - ухмыльнулась Баффи в ответ.  
\- Так, Баффи, - вслух осекла она себя, - хватит вести диалоги со своим внутренним голосом. В таких случаях окружающие становятся вдруг необычайно терпимы и ласковым заботливым голосом предлагают познакомить тебя с одним своим знакомым психиатром.  
Ответом ей был короткий веселый смешок, не слышимый уху, но явно пронесшийся в ее голове. В последнее время Баффи все больше чувствовала постороннее присутствие в своих мыслях. Она назвала это присутствие "внутренним голосом", но опасалась пока признаваться в подобном раздвоении кому бы то ни было, даже Джайлзу.  
Это было странное чувство. Как будто в ее голове, в ее мыслях обосновался кто-то посторонний и в то же время очень знакомый. У незнакомки на все было свое собственное мнение, которое она не стеснялась высказывать.  
Но, что странно, от этого Баффи не испытывала никакого неудобства. Это было мягкое ненавязчивое присутствие, от которого можно всегда отмахнуться и сделать по-своему, к которому можно было не прислушиваться или выкинуть из головы на время. Постепенно она привыкла и смирилась с таким соседством, но в последнее время активность "голоса" усилилась. Это уже были не короткие мысли-вспышки, а полноценные диалоги...  
"С самой собой", - напомнила она себе.  
Баффи замотала головой, прогоняя бесплотную собеседницу:  
\- Замечательно! Я действительно вернулась немножко не такой, как прежде, - Немножко! Баффи закатила глаза, автоматически копируя манеру Спайка:  
\- Не такой! Сумасшедшей я вернулась! Стою здесь и веду светскую беседу с самой собой.  
Неожиданный всплеск яркого света за окном привлек ее внимание.  
Дождь усилился, постепенно перерастая в грозу. Ветки деревьев рассекали воздух, терзаемые сильным ветром. Небо озарила вспышка молнии, а через несколько секунд издалека донесся раскат грома. Потом еще один. Все ближе и ближе. Баффи не могла оторваться от созерцания неистовства природы. Это было захватывающе и немного жутко.  
"Шторм приближается, - подумалось ей, - надо бы обойти дом, проверить, все ли окна заперты".  
Надо бы. Но она так и не шелохнулась.  
Ей хотелось удержать это мгновение, это ощущение полного одиночества. А заботы по дому..? Они могут и подождать. В последнее время у Баффи было не так много свободных минуток, чтобы расслабиться или отдохнуть, или, вот как сейчас, просто постоять у окна в темноте, глядя на низвергающуюся с неба стену воды.  
Она все время была чем-то занята. По правде сказать, реальность обрушилась на нее сразу после возвращения и давила с каждым днем все сильнее, будто испытывая на прочность ее силу воли.  
Иногда этот груз становился невыносимым - ей хотелось сбросить его со своих плеч, убежать прочь, спрятаться так, чтобы ее никто никогда не нашел. Но теперь Баффи знала, что эти мечты невозможны, не с ее жизнью, не с ее долгом перед всем миром, не с такими друзьями.  
\- Да уж, - ухмыльнулась Истребительница, - от таких друзей не спасет даже смерть, не укроет даже Рай. Отыщут, вернут и вновь поставят на тропу, с которой я хотела было свернуть.  
"Ну, может, в следующий раз тебе стоит выбрать местечко погорячее для вечного пребывания, - ответил ей со смехом звонкий нагловатый голос, - Климат там, конечно, оставляет желать лучшего, зато народу побольше. Глядишь, и затеряешься в толпе".  
Баффи покачала головой:  
\- Этот вариант еще хуже: рано или поздно туда нагрянет один белобрысый вампир, и мне придется терпеть его общество. И на этот раз уже целую вечность. Не пойдет.  
Она ожидала очередной шутки в ответ, но ее собеседница, по своему обыкновению, вновь неожиданно оставила ее в покое.  
В доме было тихо. Это было большой редкостью в последнее время. В конце концов здесь жили теперь практически все члены ее команды Скуби: она сама, Дон, ведьмы и Джайлз. У Ксандера и Ани была своя квартира, но там они только ночевали, а все остальное время проводили либо в "Магической шкатулке", либо опять же здесь.  
Уиллоу и Тара одно время подумывали о том, чтобы найти себе подходящее жилье, но недавняя ссора нарушила их планы. Сейчас ведьмы снова были вместе, но возврата к прежней идиллии уже не было.  
Их любовь, их чувства друг к другу не смогли разрушить ни разлука, ни боль, ни горькие слова обиды. Просто только сейчас они по-настоящему смогли взглянуть на то, что не желали видеть раньше, принять эти откровения, жить с ними, бороться с ними и побеждать.  
Однако, любые усилия требуют времени и поддержки друзей, а где еще можно найти такое место, как не в доме семьи Саммерс, уютном, знакомом, наполненном теплом и воспоминаниями, присутствием небезразличных к подругам людей? И ведьмы остались зализывать раны и вновь по кирпичику восстанавливать разрушенный было мост взаимопонимания и доверия.  
Вечерами они подолгу сидели на кухне, обсуждая те или иные аспекты магии с Джайлзом. Особенно те вопросы, которые касались контроля над магическими силами, правильного их использования и восполнения энергии.  
Как оказалось, Наблюдатель мог рассказать им много интересного, дать дельный совет или порекомендовать литературу. Джайлз был силен в вопросах колдовства, а его знания в области заклинаний были энциклопедическими. Но Наблюдатель ни словом не обмолвился о практическом опыте, а расспрашивать его было неудобно. У каждого есть свой скелет в шкафу, и кличку "Потрошитель" Руперт Джайлз получил явно не за мастерские способности разделывать рыбу.  
Так или иначе, но жизнь в доме Саммерс была упорядочена. Утром обитатели дружно расходились по делам: Дон в школу, Джайлз в "Магическую шкатулку", Уиллоу и Тара в университет. И только Баффи некуда было идти. Она оставалась дома одна и принималась за новое для нее дело - домашнее хозяйство.  
Все ее друзья были заняты, и с тех пор, как руководство университета отказалось продлить срок ее обучения, Баффи нечем было заняться, кроме как убирать комнаты, мыть посуду, стирать и гладить одежду, следить за счетами, готовить обеды... Список дел был огромным, но она не роптала.  
Через некоторое время стало ясно, что денег на существование явно не хватает, несмотря даже на то, что дотации от ее друзей-жильцов аккуратно поступали на счет. И все же этих денег хватало лишь на оплату счетов и еду. А ведь еще оставалась Дон. Баффи хотела, чтобы у ее сестры была полноценная жизнь подростка, а для этого нужны были деньги.  
Единственным местом, где ее согласились взять на работу, была закусочная быстрого питания. А что можно было ожидать от маленького заштатного городишки? Это был ее шанс, и Баффи ухватилась за эту возможность заработать деньги. Теперь и у нее было куда пойти днем (при условии, что смена была дневная, а не вечерняя), но она по привычке продолжала тянуть лямку домашних хлопот.  
А по ночам Истребительница, как и раньше, обходила кладбища и темные уголки Саннидейла в поисках демонических созданий. Это было время, когда она могла, как бы странно это ни звучало, расслабиться, отдохнуть от выматывающей рутины жизни. А днем...  
Днем ее мысли были заняты решением ежедневных вопросов: сколько дней осталось до оплаты электричества, когда устраивать большую стирку, что сделать с сэкономленными деньгами: купить Дон новый свитер или потратить их на починку очередной прорвавшийся трубы. Вопросы, вопросы,вопросы...  
Все эти заботы лежали когда-то на плечах ее матери, Джойс. Баффи никогда не задумывалась, как это должно быть тяжело для матери-одиночки растить двух дочерей, у каждой из которых характер - далеко не подарок, отстирывать мерзкие пятна слизи, оставшиеся на одежде дочери после расправы над очередным демоном, пополнять коллекцию предметов искусства в галерее и,сверх всего этого, еще и вести домашнее хозяйство.  
Для Баффи она была не только очаровательной женщиной, которой хотелось быть красивой и привлекательной. Джойс была ее мамой. Мамой, которая считала всех, кто окружал Баффи, детьми и заботилась он них, как о своих собственных. Она помнила о вкусах каждого из них, когда делала покупки. Пончики для Ксандера, попкорн для Уиллоу, шоколадно-мятное мороженное для Баффи, печенье "Орео" для Дон.  
"Ага, не забудь еще об обязательном запасе горячего шоколада и пастилы для одного знакомого вампира и список будет полным", - вновь встрял в ее мысли насмешливый голос.  
\- Да, - хихикнула Баффи, - и это тоже.  
Но улыбка быстро погасла. Сердце на секунду болезненно сжалось, вновь переживая всю остроту потери. Она вспоминала внимательные добрые глаза Джойс, ее улыбку, руки, всегда готовые распахнуться, чтобы принять в объятия любимых дочерей.  
\- Мама, - прошептала Баффи, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, - мне так тебя не хватает.  
И тут же поняла, сколько щемящей правды было заключено в этих простых словах.  
Ей не хватало именно мамы. Не Рая, не прежней относительно легкой и бездумной жизни, а мамы - самого близкого для нее человека.  
Но та ушла и оставила Баффи одну, с грузом ответственности за младшую сестру и с призраком Глори, дамокловым мечом нависшим над ней. Как тут было не сломаться молодой девчонке, от которой всю ее жизнь уходили близкие люди? Это подкосило ее.  
Баффи вспомнила последнюю битву с Глори...  
"Мы разработали такой четкий план", - посетовала она про себя, неосознанно обращаясь к "голосу".  
Сражались все. Каждый внес свою лепту, чтобы помочь ей и Дон. Пойди все по плану, и ей не пришлось бы прыгать в сверкающую бездну портала... Но в любом, даже самом лучшем плане есть недочеты, в самой сильной команде есть слабое звено...  
"Но этим звеном не был Спайк, не правда ли? - "голос" мгновенно вклинился в ее мысли, будто ждал этого обращения, этого добровольного приглашения к беседе. - В этой неудаче не было его вины, он зря терзал себя все эти месяцы твоего отсутствия, что подвел тебя, что позволил Доку ранить твою сестру".  
Баффи промолчала. Есть вещи, которые тяжело признавать даже в беседе с самой собой и эта тема была из тех, которые Баффи обнесла запрещающими флажками и никогда больше не касалась их.  
Но ее собеседница настаивала на ответе:  
"Признайся, ну скажи честно, ведь даже тогда, когда ты заверила этого вампира, что не винишь его в провале, часть тебя не верила ни единому твоему слову. Часть тебя хотела выть и кричать, что это все его вина, что из-за него тебе пришлось умереть, что из-за него Док добрался-таки до твоей сестренки. Ведь так?"  
Странная горечь сквозила в этих словах, но это была горечь правды, и Баффи кивнула, соглашаясь:  
"Да, так".  
"Но ты солгала, - мягко продолжал допытываться голос в ее голове, - Почему ты солгала ему в тот вечер? Почему? Что тебе до этого вампира? Что тебе до его чувств? У него нет души, ему не больно услышать правду. Он ничего не может чувствовать. Ты сама говорила это столько раз, так почему..."  
Ладонь с размаху ударила по стеклу. Капли дождя по ту сторону окна испуганно разлетелись в стороны, но хрупкий материал выдержал.  
Что заставило ее тогда сказать Спайку горько-сладкую полуложь?  
"Его глаза, - услышала она ответ, - Что ты увидела в этих глазах-озерах в ту ночь? Ты увидела в них себя.".  
От неожиданного ответа у Баффи даже перехватило дыхание.  
Затем вся нелепость ситуации дошла до нее, и она расхохоталась. Ее смех непрошеным гостем пронесся по гостиной и стих, словно засмущавшись своей неуклюжей попытки разбить защитный барьер тишины. Истребительница рассердилась на саму себя и отвернулась от окна:  
\- Глупости! "Ты увидела в них себя...", - передразнила она внутренний голос, - Какая чепуха!  
Не успела она сделать и шага к выходу из гостиной, как в ее голове прозвучал ясный и четкий голос - не скрывающийся более чужой разум выкрикнул:  
\- Стоять, глупая девчонка! Я столько раз помогала тебе, поддерживала твою волю и желание жить, подсказывала слабые места в обороне твоих противников... Я сделала так много для тебя! Неужели после стольких лет ты не можешь просто поговорить со мной? Без ужимок, прыжков в сторону и прочих штучек?  
Баффи застыла. Волна эмоций пробежала по ее лицу: раздражение, удивление, попытка заглушить голос... и, наконец, ужас. Она прижала тонкие пальцы к вискам:  
\- Я схожу с ума. О, Боже! Нет!  
\- Нет, ты не сходишь с ума. Хотя... ты столько раз убеждала себя в этом, что меня тоже стали брать сомнения. Но, нет, моя девочка, мы с тобой в полном порядке, - заверил ее голос и добавил, - Обе, - короткая пауза, - Почти.  
\- Кто ты? - тихо спросила Баффи, - Что ты хочешь?  
\- Кто я? - в ответе послышалось легкое удивление, - Ты так и не поняла, кто я? Ох, ты давала мне много имен: внутренний голос, интуиция, "незнакомка в твоей голове", дух Истребительницы... Это все я, не спорю, но, самое главное, чего ты так и не поняла, заключается в том, что я - это ты.  
Глаза девушки медленно расширились:  
\- Ты - это я? Не понимаю.  
Она буквально наяву услышала коротенький смешок:  
\- А что тут непонятного? Все просто. Я - Истребительница. Ты - Избранная. Вместе мы - Единство. Порознь - жалкие тени возможного могущества. Раньше, до того, как ты умерла в первый раз, мы были едины, ты была едина.  
Ты смело смотрела в глаза Истине и принимала Мир таким, какой он есть. Без страха, без отрицания, без лжи. Но смерть меняет всех, и ты - не исключение.  
Ты вернулась с той стороны, но наше единство было нарушено. И это в самом начале, когда я только начала искать дорогу к тебе, когда ты едва ступила на путь Истребительницы. Часть меня осталась позади, потерялась на той стороне и уже не могла вернуться. Ты перестала быть цельной без меня, я стала тенью, призрачным воспоминанием, тоже ущербным созданием.  
Иногда я могла коснуться тебя, указывая на опасность, проникнуть в твои сны, но никогда мы не могли встретиться наяву, я никогда больше не могла остаться. Я продолжала тянуться к тебе, искала дорогу назад.  
Ты же, познав, что такое страх, стала уязвимой, сомневающейся в своих силах, чувствах, в собственном естестве. И меня не было рядом, чтобы помочь, чтобы разубедить, дать силу и волю. Результат ты уже знаешь. Ты умерла. Снова. Только на этот раз ты приветствовала смерть...  
\- Я. Никогда. Не. Приветствовала. Смерть, - отчеканила Баффи.  
\- Ох, дитя, ты такая упрямая! Ты пытаешься убедить себя и весь мир в придачу в своей правоте. Мои поздравления. Тебе это практически удалось. Мир тебе верит. Часть тебя верит в этот нонсенс тоже. А свою вторую половину, меня, ты заперла за глухой дверью, закрыла на замок, а ключ выбросила. И все это для того, чтобы никто не мог тебя разубедить, чтобы не слышать голос рассудка, не слышать меня, - в голосе собеседницы прозвучали саркастично-участливые нотки:  
\- Тебе стало легче? Легче от того, что теперь никто не может поколебать твою веру в собственную правоту? Оттого, что ты вновь, теперь уже сознательно, отвернулась от меня? Оттого, что ты осталась совсем одна?  
Слова падали веско и тяжело, как глубинные бомбы, вырвавшиеся из надежно связывающей их мощь кассеты, и устремившиеся на глубину в твердой уверенности, что хоть одна из них достигнет цели.  
Баффи задрожала. Нет, не от ночной прохлады. Она сама не знала, почему волны дрожи сотрясают ее тело, накатываясь волна за волной. Она боялась этого голоса, страшилась его откровений, этой твердокаменной уверенности... боялась его... и тянулась к нему.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? Что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- Целостности, - последовал незамедлительный ответ, - Я хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, открыла глаза и огляделась вокруг. Я хочу, чтобы ты принимала течение жизни таким, какое оно есть. Я хочу, чтобы ты вновь стала самой собой, я хочу веры, я хочу правды. Я хочу, в конце концов, чтобы ты стала Истинной Истребительницей, со всеми ее возможностями и мощью, о которых ты даже не догадываешься. Я хочу тебе Добра.  
Баффи недоверчиво взвешивала каждое слово, но не видела ни одного подвоха. Внезапно ее внимание сосредоточилось на одном маленьком факте:  
\- Истинной Истребительницей? Я и есть Истинная Истребительница!  
\- Нет, девочка. Ты Истребительница, но еще не Истинная. Когда-то я сказала тебе, что ты еще в самом начале своего Пути, чтобы стать Истинной Истребительницей, что ты еще даже не начала продвигаться по этой Тропе, - теплые интонации внезапно сменил гневный металл:  
\- С тех пор ты не продвинулась дальше ни на шаг!  
Ноги Баффи подкосились, и она бессильно рухнула на кушетку, стоящую возле окна:  
\- Но.. как.. Ты? Там, в пустыне?  
\- Да. Это я смотрела на тебя сквозь пламя костра, я приходила к тебе в ту ночь, я пыталась помочь тебе, подсказать решение. Но ты меня так и не услышала. Ты услышала то, что хотела услышать, истолковала мои слова так, как удобно было тебе. Но я хочу попробовать вновь, хочу, чтобы ты познала себя.  
Остатки сомнения покинули Баффи. Она рассказала Джайлзу и друзьям все о встрече в пустыне, утаив лишь одну маленькую деталь. Часть разговора, о котором могли знать лишь Баффи и ее гид. Часть о начале Пути. Это был ее маленький секрет, о котором она так никому и не обмолвилась даже словом.  
Теперь эти несколько слов вновь перевернули ее мир, позволили довериться незнакомке в ее мыслях, не воспринимать ее однозначно, как врага.  
Конечно, это не значило, что она слепо будет следовать советам незримой собеседницы или верить той на слово - это было не в природе Истребительницы - но определенную степень доверия та заслужила. Кроме того, у Баффи была черта, не раз подводившая ее, ее чрезмерное любопытство и желание получить на все свои вопросы четкие и понятные ответы.  
На этот раз она не допустит игру в головоломки, не допустит своей гибели. На этот раз она получит ответы, если придется - вытрясет их из загадочного голоса. Так или иначе она добьется своего. Баффи приняла решение и распрямила плечи:  
\- Я хочу встретиться с тобой.  
Ее голос звучал жестко и требовательно. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать:  
\- Это и мое желание тоже.  
Подбодренная такой быстрой "капитуляцией", Баффи даже подскочила с дивана:  
\- Отлично! Мне нужно позвонить Джайлзу... Пусть подготовит все необходимое... Мы поедем в пустыню... Он проведет ритуал, и я встречусь с тобой вновь...  
Все это она произнесла на одном дыхании, лихорадочно ища по карманам ключи от дома и уже прикидывая в уме, сколько ей понадобится времени, чтобы вытащить Спайка из душа и выставить за дв... ну, в общем, отправить домой, в склеп.  
\- Не стоит беспокоить Наблюдателя по пустякам, - оборвал ее голос, - Да и бедного мальчика-вампира тоже не надо трогать. Если я не ошибаюсь, ему сегодня крепко досталось. Он не желает тебе зла, и для меня он не враг. Оставь их обоих в покое.  
\- Но ритуал..., - попыталась было возразить Баффи.  
\- Нам не нужны больше никакие ритуалы, Избранная, разве ты этого так и не поняла? Теперь мы как никогда близки к Единству. Осталось сделать всего лишь шаг.  
\- Что значит больше не нужны? - сконфуженно спросила Баффи, - А тогда мне пришлось ехать далеко в пустыню и оставить Дон без присмотра. Значит, риск, которому я всех подвергала, был напрасен?  
\- Нет, не напрасен, - раздраженные нотки проскользнули в тоне незнакомки, - просто ты не понимаешь...  
\- Так объясни, - потребовала Баффи не менее раздраженным тоном, - и подоступнее, а то вдруг я опять все истолкую так, как это мне удобно.  
\- Хорошо, - согласилась ее собеседница и , помолчав немного, будто собираясь с мыслями, продолжила, - Я буду кратка, времени у меня немного. Когда ты умерла во второй раз, когда ты вновь ступила на ту сторону бытия, мы вновь стали единым целым, ты и я. Тебе было хорошо со мной, мы могли говорить часами, всегда вместе, навеки вместе. По крайней мере, мы так тогда думали.  
Но... ведьма вернула тебя назад. Я перешагнула порог вместе с тобой, только ты этого не заметила. Ты забыла наше Единство - естественная плата за право жить вновь - но ты забыла и меня. Я осталась на самом краешке твоего сознания неясной иллюзией Рая, призраком, опять, но теперь уже внутри твоей души.  
Проще говоря, тебя швырнуло назад, во тьму, из которой я такими усилиями пыталась тебя вытащить. Я кричала, звала, настаивала, говорила с тобой, но ты больше не хотела меня понимать, цепляясь за привлекательную ложь о небесах, уговаривая себя поверить в нее. А меня ты постаралась вытеснить, прогнать, как надоевшего щенка, опального фаворита, неугодного правдолюба.  
Однако я здесь, внутри тебя, за дверью. Тебе стоит лишь открыть ее и ступить на порог. Вопрос лишь в том, хочешь ли ты этого...  
Баффи казалось, что ее опустошили, вывернули на изнанку и показали всему свету непривлекательное нутро. Ей захотелось заткнуть уши руками, лишь бы не слышать, но... Не это ли она делала так часто... "Мой Бог, - подумала она грустно, - еще одно существо, от которого я отвернулась..." Сегодня, как никогда, ей хотелось исправить все свои ошибки. Именно сегодня, пока не наступило завтра, и она не передумала, не переосмыслила, не очерствела вновь. День сегодняшний протащил ее через все круги незримого ада раскаяния, расколол крепкую скорлупу ее души, вскрыл ее сострадательную душу, как раковину моллюска. Все это случилось сегодня. Ей нужно было торопиться, пока наступающий день не заживил кровоточащие раны осознания, пока она не успела забыть правду о себе самой. Ей нужно было во что бы то ни стало успеть...  
\- Если ритуал не обязателен, как мне тогда встретиться с тобой?  
\- Здесь и сейчас, - задумчиво протянула незнакомка, - Тебя может немного ошеломить мой мир, я не хочу причинить тебе боль, даже невольно. Приляг.  
Ее голос был мягким, но в нем чувствовались облегченные нотки, как будто она, затаив дыхание, ждала решения Истребительницы.  
\- Что я должна делать? - спросила Баффи, устраиваясь на диване и заметно нервничая.  
\- Ничего для тебя нового, - заверил ее голос, в котором она расслышала радостное возбуждение, - медитировать, расслабиться, - голос внезапно стал затихать, будто отдаляться от нее, - заглянуть внутрь себя, отрешиться от окружающего... бла-бла-бла... ну и, конечно, найти и открыть дверь.  
Баффи показалось, что она не расслышала или неправильно поняла последние слова, голос совсем истончился, казалось, что теперь он доносится из невообразимого далека. Она отчаянно попыталась удержать его присутствие и мысленно в панике закричала:  
\- Как? Как мне тебя найти?  
\- Дверь... Найди и открой дверь... - еле слышно донеслось до нее.  
А потом все стихло. Ощущение чужого присутствия пропало. Она вновь была наедине с самой собой.  
\- Дверь, - прошептала она, - Ну что же, попробуем.  
Баффи решительно закрыла глаза и начала знакомый цикл дыхательных упражнений. Тело привычно расслабилось, дыхание стало ровным и глубоким. Она медленно погружалась в состояние транса.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Ей не пришлось долго искать. Дверь возникла перед ее внутренним взором немедленно после проникновения в эту странную, не перестающую удивлять ее внутреннюю вселенную.  
Темное дерево, слегка потрескавшееся в некоторых местах, шероховатая поверхность без резьбы и прочих, подобных ей, излишеств. Она выглядела массивной, но висела в пустоте неподвижно, словно не имела веса. Круглая литая ручка из блестящего желтого металла ярким неестественным пятном выделялась на суровом темном фоне дерева.  
Баффи дотронулась до нее и попыталась повернуть. Ничего не вышло. Дверь не шелохнулась. Баффи было запаниковала, но тут ей вспомнились слова: "...свою вторую половину, меня, ты заперла за непробиваемой дверью, закрыла на замок, а ключ выбросила".  
Она лихорадочно стала соображать, искать выход из сложившейся тупиковой ситуации: "Дверь. Хорошо. Я ее нашла. Она не открывается. Почему? Почему я не могу ее открыть? Что я делаю не так? Баффи, думай... думай... Что она мне сказала? Ага, вспомнила. Я закрыла дверь... закрыла на ключ. И где же этот чертов ключ? Ах, да, я ведь его выбросила... Замечательно. А главное, как всегда, очень умно! Спайк бы за меня порадовался... О, Господи! Ну почему я думаю о нем, а не о том, как открыть эту проклятущую дверь?..."  
Баффи стряхнула с себя нарастающее раздражение и снова попыталась сконцентрироваться: "Так, на чем я остановилась? Да! Я закрыла дверь. Закрыла ключом, но его больше нет. Неважно, что я с ним сделала, нет его больше и точка. Следовательно, я не могу открыть эту чертову дверь сама... ...но , может быть... - она чувствовала, что решение кроется где-то здесь, что она буквально тычется в него носом, - Стоп! Если ты не можешь ступить за порог двери и выйти, это не значит, что ты не можешь ее открыть! Изнутри! И впустить кого-то к себе!"  
Пораженная догадкой, Баффи замерла, смерила дверь долгим взглядом и постучала. Дверь дрогнула и медленно отворилась. Из открывшегося дверного проема хлынул нестерпимо яркий свет, затопивший все вокруг. Полуослепшая, Баффи осторожно двинулась вперед. Сияние нарастало, с каждым шагом становясь все интенсивнее, все ярче...  
Неожиданно все закончилось. Свет больше не был фантастической квинтэссенцией белого цвета, режущей глаза и слепящей. Теперь он был мягким и рассеянным. Баффи осторожно приоткрыла глаза. Окружающий ее мир был насыщен яркими красками, но не это изумило ее. Два факта буквально бросились ей в глаза, и не обратить на них внимание было просто невозможно.  
Первым было то, что она очень хорошо ощущала свое тело. Обычно, когда она медитировала, Баффи чувствовала себя чистым разумом, освобожденным от телесных оков, невесомой пушинкой в самом центре мироздания. В такие минуты она совершенно забывала о своем теле. Но как тут о нем забудешь, когда она чувствовала наяву легкое дуновение ветерка, играющего с ее волосами, тепло солнечных лучей на коже, щекочущие прикосновения травинок к обнаженным щиколоткам.  
Фактом номер два была уверенность, что это место ей знакомо. Она уже была здесь. Однажды.  
Странное это было место. Слишком яркие краски, слишком интенсивый свет солнца, слишком тихо. Слишком реально, чтобы быть реальностью. Как будто ее окружал мир, созданный фантазией ребенка и нарисованный на белоснежной бумаге яркими мелками. Для детей не существует серой палитры.  
Баффи осмотрелась, на этот раз более внимательно к деталям. Она словно пыталась зацепиться за обрывок неясной мысли, крошечный осколок памяти. Все ее чувства словно кричали ей: "Ты здесь уже была!" Однако она не могла вспомнить что-либо определенного.  
Протяжный звук разорвал вязкую тишину, от которой начинало звенеть в ушах.  
Баффи обернулась.  
Качели.  
Пустые детские качели.  
Они слегка раскачивались, издавая тот самый заунывный стон. Почему-то ей показалось, что это неправильно. Что качели не должны быть пустыми. Что в картинке не хватает каких-то важных деталей. И, что самое странное, она могла поклясться всем на свете, что еще пару мгновений назад этих качелей здесь не было.  
Краем глаза она уловила движение слева от себя и резко повернулась. На том месте, где совсем недавно зеленела нереально сочная трава, стояла детская песочница. Песок пересыпался за край и расползся желтым неровным кругом за пределами низенькой деревянной оградки. На песке лежало детское пластмассовое ведерко и лопаточка, словно детишки, заигравшись, забыли о них, когда настало время идти домой.  
Баффи подошла к песочнице и села на деревянный бортик. Бездумно зачерпнула горсть сухого теплого песка и просеяла сквозь пальцы. Песчинки с едва слышным шорохом желтой струйкой падали вниз. Она вновь посмотрела на качели и неожиданно ясно услышала радостный голос Спайка: "Джайлз учит меня, как стать настоящим Наблюдателем. Он говорит, что у меня есть все задатки".  
И тут она вспомнила. Это место. Ночь, когда она оказалась здесь. Сон, в котором она в первый раз встретилась с Первой Истребительницей. Это место не было частью ее сна, но она, каким-то образом отчетливо помнила все детали.  
Качели. На них качались Джайлз и Спайк.  
Точнее сказать, иронично-спокойный Джайлз и горделиво-счастливый Спайк. Оба в твидовых костюмах.  
Она сама сидела возле песочницы буквально в метре от места, где она сидела сейчас. Баффи еще раз огляделась. Не хватало фургона мороженщика, но и без него картина казалась завершенной.  
\- Нравится? - раздался за ее спиной спокойный женский голос, ее собственный голос.  
Баффи вздрогнула от неожиданности и резко обернулась.  
На песке у ее ног сидела она сама, деловито наполняя пластмассовое ведерко песком. Ее двойник оторвался от своего занятия и поднял голову. Их взгляды встретились. Серьезно-задумчивый и ошарашенно-удивленный.  
Губы девушки-двойника дрогнули в улыбке, и она повторила вопрос:  
\- Нравится?  
Решив ничему особо не удивляться, Баффи пожала плечами и осторожно ответила:  
\- Еще не знаю.  
Девушка-двойник понимающе кивнула.  
\- Я подумала, что это место поможет тебе справится с переходом, но, видимо, я ошиблась.  
Взмах руки, и яркая действительность вокруг Баффи исчезла.  
Осталась только песочница в узком ободке зеленой травы. Солнечный свет затопил все на короткое мгновение, а когда он схлынул, взгляд Баффи уперся в новые детали пейзажа, придавшие ему еще более сюрреалистический вид.  
Двери.  
В воздухе с трех сторон правильного четырехугольника песочницы висели двери. Массивные, словно вытесанные из цельных монолитов мрамора. Казалось, они давят одним своим присутствием, делают воздух тяжелее, но все же, противореча закону тяготения, они все висели в нем. Баффи сделал шаг к ближайшей двери и неуверенно оглянулась на все еще сидящую на песке девушку.  
\- Что это? Еще одна декорация? Должна сказать, уютнее не стало. И кто ты вообще такая? Почему ты выглядишь, как я?  
\- Двери, - девушка не отрывала от нее взгляд зеленых глаз, которые смотрели на Баффи всякий раз, как она смотрелась в зеркало. Но сейчас в них горел огонь неведомого знания, нетленной мудрости и добра. - Они реальны. Единственные реальные предметы здесь.  
Баффи усмехнулась:  
\- Ну почему всем так нравится говорить со мной загадками? Ладно, это был риторический вопрос. Но кто ты такая?  
\- Посредник. Для той, которая хотела, чтобы ты сюда пришла. Она не обладает физическим телом, она - сознание, незримое присутствие внутри тебя, тень, Дух Истребительницы.  
\- Хорошо. Зачем я здесь? Она хотела поговорить со мной. Что ей нужно?  
\- Ей? - откровенно удивилась ее проводница. - Баффи, сюда можно попасть только по собственной воле. Ты захотела познать себя, и вот ты здесь. Я могу помочь тебе. Вернуть целостность, излечить и указать дорогу. Просто помочь, если хочешь.  
Баффи ничего не ответила. Она встретилась взглядом с собеседницей. Ее глаза сами по себе выводили из равновесия одним тем, что принадлежали совершенно другой личности, облекшей себя в ее форму.  
В своих собственных глазах она ни разу не видела такой завораживающей глубины, в которой мерцали мудрость и спокойствие. На нее смотрела Древность, маня неисчерпаемыми знаниями, дразня ответами на вопросы, которые Баффи всегда хотела задать, обещая поддержку и мир с самой собой.  
С трудом вновь отведя взгляд, Истребительница посмотрела по сторонам и вдруг поняла, что ранее ошиблась в счете. Дверей было не три, а четыре. По одной, с каждой стороны квадрата, очерченного песочницей. Просто она не сразу заметила ту, которая висела рядом с ней, так как от нее в воздухе были лишь очертания и прозрачная, практически невидимая пелена в середине.  
Ее проводница встала, отряхивая песок со светлых льняных брюк и такой же кофточки, и ступила внутрь песочницы, не задев ни одной двери. Оттуда она поманила Истребительницу, и та, поколебавшись, присоединилась к ней, встала рядом, лицом к первым трем дверям, оставив четвертую за спиной.  
Последняя дверь была ей знакома: темное дерево и массивная желтая металлическая ручка. Через эту дверь она пришла в этот мир. Остальные три выглядели иначе. Они не были дубликатами друг друга, совсем нет.  
Дверь слева от нее представляла собой цельный прямоугольник белого безупречно полированного мрамора с розоватыми прожилками. По ее правую руку в воздухе замер черный монолит из непохожего ни на что, когда-либо виденное ею, материала. Пористый, шероховатый на вид, испещренный сколами и длинными глубокими царапинами, этот материал, казалось, поглощал свет, попавший на его поверхность. Дверь перед ней была соткана из серой непроглядной пелены, в глубине которой можно было различить непрекращающееся движение сгустков такого же серого тумана.  
Двери манили ее. Ей даже казалось, что она может различить их шепот: "Подойди ко мне, коснись меня, открой меня...". Словно завороженная, она приблизилась к одной из них и подняла руку, чтобы дотронуться до поверхности.  
\- Баффи! Остановись! - встревоженно крикнула ее спутница.  
От резкого оклика Истребительница пришла в себя и обнаружила, что стоит рядом с белой дверью. Вторая девушка уже стояла возле нее и качала головой:  
\- Не торопись, Баффи. Прежде чем ступить за порог любой из этих дверей, ты должна знать правила. Их немного, но они важны.  
Баффи скрестила руки на груди, сдерживая порыв послать своего двойника куда подальше и просто поддаться зову.  
\- Ну конечно же! Куда же мы без правил? Может, у тебя есть распечатанная инструкция? - съязвила она. - Окей, я слушаю.  
Девушка рядом с ней улыбнулась:  
\- Пока что все это очень запутано и непонятно для тебя, но я все со временем объясню. Поверь, я не желаю тебе зла.  
Истребительница хмуро кивнула. Обещания, обещания. А ей не терпелось перейти к действиям.  
\- Твое желание поскорее начать путешествие вполне понятно, - словно прочитав ее мысли, продолжила ее близнец, - но, пожалуйста, запомни следующее:  
\- Лишь раз в жизни ты можешь войти в каждую из этих трех дверей. Вернуться туда, куда мы с тобой направляемся, будет невозможно. Даже я не знаю, что ждет нас за порогом, поэтому будь внимательна. Видимо, сейчас ты стоишь на важном для твоей жизни распутье, и двери хотят тебе помочь сделать правильный выбор. Их появление здесь неожиданность даже для меня.  
Баффи хотела расспросить ее поподробнее о природе дверей, но решила, что время для этого еще наступит, и промолчала.  
\- Каждая из дверей, - продолжала между тем другая девушка, - ведет в небольшую замкнутую реальность. Мы будем там лишь гостями. Ты можешь наблюдать за происходящим, но даже и не думай пытаться изменить события в тех мирах. Они реальны, связаны с твоим обычным миром, и каждый твой необдуманный поступок может иметь далеко идущие последствия как для твоего мира, так и для тебя самой. Запомни это.  
"Фантастика какая-то", - подумала Баффи, пытаясь подавить зевок.  
Коротким кивком она дала понять, что все запомнила, все поняла, поехали уже.  
\- Если у тебя есть вопросы, задавай их сейчас, там у нас не будет на них времени, - предупредила ее проводница.  
\- Ты сказала "мы". Ты пойдешь со мной? - Баффи очень надеялась, что ее не выпихнут в незнакомый мир в одиночку.  
\- Конечно, мы будем вместе. Я - твой гид, посредник, спутница и советчик в этом путешествии. Прислушивайся ко мне, и все будет в порядке. Ты готова?  
Баффи немедленно захотелось крикнуть: "Да!", но вместо этого тихо ответила:  
\- Нет, подожди. У меня есть еще вопросы.  
\- Спрашивай, - последовал быстрый ответ.  
\- Прежде всего, все эти игры с пространством здорово выбивают из равновесия. Я не хочу, чтобы ты что-либо еще меняла в этом мире, - решительно выдохнула Баффи, и словно испугавшись своего требовательного тона, просительно протянула, - Пожалуйста?  
\- Конечно, все останется также, как было, когда мы вернемся. Если ты сама не пожелаешь иного.  
\- Хорошо. С этим разобрались, - в голосе Истребительницы появилось гораздо больше уверенности. - Теперь вот что. Мне тяжело с тобой разговаривать, не зная, кто ты...  
Ее собеседница резко вскинулась собираясь ответить, но не успела.  
\- Гид, посредник, спутница и советчик, бла-бла-бла... - небрежно махнула рукой Баффи. - Это я уже слышала.  
\- Все правильно, за исключением "бла-бла-бла".  
\- Да. Но сейчас меня больше интересует не что ты, а кто ты. Как тебя зовут? А то в случае чего кричать: "Эй, ты, девушка в сандалиях!" как-то неудобно.  
\- Можешь звать меня Альма. Есть еще вопросы?  
В голосе девушки Баффи услышала нетерпение, но у нее оставался еще один вопрос. Сейчас, когда первый шок прошел, Истребительница поняла, насколько глупо было с ее стороны пытаться бездумно войти в эти двери. Она больше не собиралась шагать в неизвестность с загадочной незнакомкой в качестве спутницы. Точнее собиралась, но только после того, как ее любопытство будет полностью удовлетворено.  
\- Эти двери. Что они такое?  
\- Я не так уж и много знаю о них, - неохотно призналась Альма. - Они реальны, они - самостоятельная сущность. Они были всегда, во всех мирах, во всех измерениях. Их форма может меняться, но содержание остается неизменным.  
Она замолчала, собираясь с мыслями, и виновато развела руками:  
\- Скудные ответы на что и как, но других у меня нет. Я знаю, в чем состоит их предназначение, и мне дана власть призывать их, если кто-то нуждается в их помощи. Но я не звала их сейчас. Они явились сами, это они тоже могут. Видимо, тебе нужна их помощь гораздо больше, чем мне представлялось, иначе они не возникли бы здесь.  
\- Какую помощь ты имеешь в виду? - спросила Истребительница.  
\- Познание. Ответы на вопросы. Маяк для тех, кто блуждает во тьме. Я не могу обобщить. Это зависит от тех, кто просит помощи, как спрашивает и что ищет.  
\- О... - только и смогла выдавить Баффи.  
На большее она пока была не способна.  
Альма некоторое время молча рассматривала Истребительницу, пытающуюся переварить всю информацию, а затем тихо и настойчиво сказала:  
\- У нас не так много времени, Баффи. Ты должна принять приглашение или отказаться от него. Это твой выбор.  
\- Я принимаю приглашение, - храбро расправила плечи Баффи, решив, что уж если такое приключение случается раз в жизни, то было бы глупо отказываться от него.  
\- Тогда стучи!  
Маленькая, хрупкая с виду ладошка сжалась в кулак.  
Раз-два-три.  
В тишине глухо раздался мерный стук. Секунду-другую ничего не происходило, а затем белая дверь беззвучно распахнулась. За дверном проеме не видно было ничего, кроме ослепительно белого света.  
Баффи вновь охватили сомнения и она неуверенно оглянулась на свою спутницу. Та с легкой улыбкой на губах ободряюще кивнула. Отбросив прочь остатки нерешительности, Истребительница шагнула прямо в белое сияние.  
Сверкающее марево омыло ее нестерпимым светом, прошло сквозь нее и достигло глубин ее души. Души не Истребительницы, а человека. Девушки, такой же, как миллионы ее ровесниц. С одной лишь разницей - на ее плечах лежала вся тяжесть Мира. Свет омыл ее теплой невесомой волной человеческих эмоций, тревог, мечтаний, маленьких радостей и надежд, и схлынул, открывая взгляду темную синеву ночи, подсвеченную ярким светом звезд на небе, шатром раскинувшимся над ее головой.  
Баффи удивленно огляделась. Она была не на чужой планете, куда еще не ступала нога человека, и даже не в одном из загадочных параллельных измерений, где все должно быть незнакомым для нее. Вовсе нет. Баффи была в старом добром ненавистном Саннидейле. У входа на кладбище.  
Неслышно ступая, мимо нее вперед прошла Альма. Повинуясь властному движению ее руки, тяжелые створки ворот, не издав ни малейшего звука, распахнулись во всю ширь, словно приглашая Баффи войти. Как будто этого было недостаточно, Альма поманила ее:  
\- Нам сюда, - и, не дожидаясь, скрылась во тьме.  
Истребительница догнала ее только у первых рядов могил. Легкими тенями девушки скользили все глубже и глубже в лабиринт погребений. Уже через пару минут Баффи узнала дорогу. Она поняла, куда вела ее Альма. Каждый поворот тропинки, каждое дерево, каждый кустик словно пропечатались в ее памяти. Баффи могла закрыть глаза, пройти весь путь вслепую и все равно безошибочно остановиться у одинокого надгробия посреди зеленой, щемяще легкомысленной лужайки. Ведь здесь лежала ее мама. Джойс.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

Девушки как раз подходили к просвету между деревьями, откуда уже была видна могила. Луг простирался перед ними как на ладони. И первое, что бросилось сразу в глаза в прозрачном полумраке ночи – коленопреклоненная мужская фигура у могилы Джойс. Баффи не пришлось гадать, кем был этот мужчина. Его белые волосы, отливающие в лунном свете серебром, не оставляли никаких сомнений в его личности. И он не был человеком.  
У могилы на коленях стоял Спайк, теребя в руках растрепанный букет полевых цветов. Девушки были всего в нескольких метрах от него, но он не замечал их присутствия, целиком поглощенный своим визитом к мертвым.  
По его лицу струились слезы, сверкающие в свете луны, переливающиеся, как россыпь драгоценных камней. Его слезы были действительно драгоценны. Слезы вампира, оплакивающего смертную женщину.  
Баффи нахмурилась, сделала движение навстречу ему, но сильная рука схватила ее за плечо, останавливая. Она недовольно обернулась и встретилась с немигающим взглядом своей проводницы. Та покачала головой, приложила палец к губам и еле слышно прошептала:  
\- Слушай.  
Баффи секунду-другую колебалась, но потом вспомнила: у этого мира свои законы, и у нее есть проводник, следящий за тем, чтобы они не были нарушены поступком или неосторожным словом. Она пришла извне, она могла только наблюдать, слушать и делать выводы, но у нее не было права голоса.  
Баффи покорно кивнула и превратилась в слух. Некоторое время слышны были лишь неконтролируемые всхлипы, но потом до нее донесся его тихий, очень ласковый голос с оттенком глубокой грусти:  
\- Джойс… Я даже не знаю, что сказать… Все это так неожиданно… Я не знал… Мне не сказали… Черт! Сколько я тебя помню, мне всегда нужны были твои советы и поддержка, и… Мой Бог! Ты всегда находила правильные слова. Даже когда я бился головой о непробиваемые стены, ты улыбалась и показывала путь в обход…  
Спайк замолчал, все еще вцепившись в букет мертвой хваткой, тоскливо глядя на свежую могилу. Даже отсюда, из своего убежища, Баффи было видно, как побелели костяшки его пальцев, сжимавшие нежные стебли, словно они были спасительным канатом, а он - утопающим.  
Сделав ненужный ему - ведь вампиры не дышат для того, чтобы поддерживать жизнь - прерывистый вдох, Спайк продолжил:  
\- Я всегда говорил, а ты слушала, - он грустно усмехнулся, - Ну и болтуном же ты меня, наверное, считала. Что ж, ты опять меня слушаешь, и я хочу так много тебе сказать… Только вот я не могу подобрать ни одного слова… Наверное, потому, что это в последний раз. Я обещаю, сегодня я тревожу тебя в последний раз. Ты заслужила покой, а не вечность в обществе чересчур разговорчивого вампира.  
Его голос сорвался, и над кладбищем вновь повисла тишина. Спайк наконец обратил внимание на цветы в своих руках:  
\- Хм… Цветы… Знаешь, сначала я думал отнести их Баффи. Но этот дурак, Ксандер, не пустил меня даже к порогу ее дома… Я оставил их там… нет, бросил. Просто бросил и ушел. Но я их забрал, позже… Когда понял, что на самом деле я нес их тебе.. для тебя… Джойс… Ты была настоящей леди, светлой и в своей чистоте недосягаемой, но ты всегда выделяла меня. Демона. Вампира. И ты готовила самый потрясающий горячий шоколад, который я когда-либо пробовал. Так что это тебе: цветы, память… уважение.  
Он положил букетик на траву в изголовье могилы. Его пальцы медленно разжались, отпуская нежные стебли.  
Баффи как завороженная следила за неспешным движением рук Спайка прочь от должно быть первого и единственного подарка для ее матери. И ей казалось, что она слышит хрустальный звон разрываемых нитей, что связывали Джойс и вампира. Ее сердце сжалось, ей никогда не приходило в голову, что Спайк мог так болезненно переживать потерю ее матери.  
Она не видела его в те тяжелые дни. Он тогда объявился гораздо позже, когда ее собственная боль от потери чуть улеглась, и казался таким же, как и прежде: назойливым вредным вампиром, с его вечными издевками и мрачно-ехидным юмором. Казалось, он и не заметил ухода Джойс.  
Как же она его тогда ненавидела за это равнодушие. Но все было не так, как она тогда думала. Это была бравада сквозь стиснутые зубы, его способ защиты от страшной действительности, от мира, в котором не было больше человека, выслушивавшего его. Остальные его даже не слышали, а если и услышали бы, то…  
\- Не поверили, - прозвучал голос в ее голове.  
Альма рядом с ней улыбнулась:  
\- Она - это ты. Вам необязательно облекать все в слова, чтобы понимать друг друга, просто тебе привычнее говорить вслух, а для нее форма не имеет значения.  
Истребительница рассердилась:  
\- Почему тогда я ее не слышу?  
В ответной улыбке было столько участия и тепла, что ярость мгновенно испарилась:  
\- А ты готова услышать?  
Ответом ей было молчание.  
Вампир все еще сидел у могилы, безмолвный, поникший, погруженный в какие-то свои мысли. Рядом послышался голос ее спутницы:  
\- Нам пора.  
В молчании девушки проделали обратный путь через кладбище к выходу. Ступив за ворота, Баффи вновь оказалась в сияющем мире, стоя в песочнице, окруженной дверями. Она быстро оглянулась - белая дверь за ее спиной исчезла.  
Переход от ночи к ясному дню произошел настолько стремительно, что ей пришлось прикрыть глаза рукой, защищаясь от слепящего света солнца. Контраст был слишком резок. Ее компаньонку, однако, это ничуть не беспокоило. Она даже не прищурилась, а продолжала смотреть по сторонам широко распахнутыми глазами. Все еще держа ладонь козырьком, Баффи повернулась к ней:  
\- Что это было? Где мы были? Зачем ты показала мне это?  
\- Это - твое прошлое, Баффи. Небольшой отрезок, но он важен.  
\- Хорошо, возможно, это важно, возможно даже, что это действительно случилось на самом деле, в чем я пока сильно сомневаюсь, но при чем здесь Спайк? Если это - мое прошлое, то там была бы я, а не этот вампир. И еще, как эти двери могут знать в таких деталях, где был и чем занимался Спайк в ту ночь?  
Вопросов было еще много, и Баффи могла бы долго продолжать по списку, но эти казались ей самыми важными. С тех пор, как она попала в этот мир, ее не покидало ощущение, что она попала в книжку "Алиса в Зазеркалье".  
Она не любила, когда ее вопросы оставляли без внимания, еще больше она не любила, когда ответ она получала в такой странной форме, что загадок становилось еще больше. И сейчас она была намерена получить исчерпывающие ответы на все свои вопросы. Достаточно с нее игр: она еще слишком хорошо помнила роковые слова "Смерть - твой дар", и что за этим последовало.  
Девушка перед ней присела на краешек песочницы и похлопала ладошкой по дереву, приглашая Истребительницу занять место рядом. Та присела, в задумчивости зарыла тонкие пальцы в волосы. Неловкое молчание повисло между ними на несколько долгих минут, затем Баффи подняла голову, откидывая пряди с лица:  
\- Я запуталась... я не понимаю больше ни кто я, ни зачем я... Иногда мне бывает страшно от одной мысли: а существует ли еще Баффи, жива ли еще та маленькая девочка... или она умерла, прыгнув в портал. Я не знаю, и мне страшно...  
Сидящая рядом с ней Альма провела ладошкой по голове Истребительницы:  
\- Ты жива. Ты существуешь, в этом я могу тебя заверить. А что касается той маленькой девочки... Она прошла положенный ей отрезок пути и осталась на границе детства. Оставь ее там, Баффи. Ты выросла, и это нормально - воспринимать вещи немного по-другому, чем раньше. Ты, девочка, слишком долго шла в мире ярких контрастов, в мире, где есть только черное и белое.  
Но оглянись, в твоем мире есть место и полутонам, и размытым очертаниям, и переходу от черного к белому сквозь нейтральный серый цвет. Твой мир намного богаче, нужно только открыть глаза и присмотреться.  
Баффи покорно кивнула:  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Я согласна, но, - в ее голосе послышались обиженные нотки, - почему все, что я вижу, это - Спайк?  
\- Почему? Может быть, потому что ему не все равно, что с тобой происходит? Может быть, потому что он теперь часть твоей жизни тоже, хочешь ты это признать или нет, но важная часть. А, может, потому, что, не взирая на все обстоятельства, вы в ним так похожи?  
Увидев, как Баффи возмущенно встрепенулась, Альма поспешила добавить:  
\- Нет, не внешне, успокойся. Но ваши судьбы, ваши поступки... Хотя, об этом позже. У нас еще будет время поговорить об этом. А сейчас... Ты готова открыть следующую дверь?  
Баффи кивнула, и девушка, поднявшись, увлекла ее к темному монолиту, вросшему в траву у самого края детской площадки. Как и раньше, Баффи постучала, и дверь отворилась, открывая черное непроглядное нутро. Она на секунду замешкалась:  
\- Что ждет меня там?  
\- Твое настоящее, - было ей ответом, и рука об руку они перешагнули порог в неизвестность.  
На Баффи хлынула вязкая тьма. Практически осязаемая. Теперь дыхание давалось ей с трудом, словно сам воздух был насыщен тягучими сгустками черноты. Девушка не видела ничего перед собой, ей было страшно сделать следующий шаг, она боялась, что это будет шаг в пустоту.  
Истребительница боялась упасть и навсегда остаться в этой темноте, и лишь тяжесть руки Альмы в ее руке придавала ей сил, чтобы бороться со страхом. Она сделала шаг и переступила невидимый порог в другой мир.  
На той стороне Тьма, окружавшая ее, отступила, но не рассеялась окончательно. Просто сгусток практически материально ощутимой черноты стал тоньше, и сквозь него стал проступать рассеянный свет. Ее вновь окружала обычная темно-синяя палитра ночи. Словно по задумке гениального светорежиссера, подсвечиваемая точками звезд и полукругом луны, которые то застенчиво мерцали сквозь облачность, что заволокла темные небеса, то совершенно исчезали из вида, то неожиданно ярким светом прорывались в редкие полыньи среди туч.  
Она снова находилась в еще одном из искусственно созданных для нее миров…  
\- Мы ничего не создаем, – послышался тихий голос Альмы совсем рядом, и Баффи почувствовала, как дыхание второй девушки легким ветерком коснулось ее шеи.  
\- Ни для тебя, ни для кого бы то ни было еще. Это, - она сделала жест рукой, привлекая внимание Истребительницы к миру, в котором они очутились, - настолько реально, насколько реальна твоя собственная жизнь. Каждая секунда твоего существования, каждое решение, даже, каждый вздох и взмах ресниц оставляют после себя отпечаток во времени, идеальное отражение, если хочешь.  
\- Но я не понимаю, как это отражение может быть настолько реальным? Когда ты показала мне Спайка, я чувствовала, насколько колючие ветки у кустарника, и, поверь мне, ощущение того, как холодная роса просачивается мне в босоножки, было очень реалистичным.  
Ее спутница на мгновение нахмурилась, а затем медленно заговорила, тщательно подбирая слова:  
\- Представь себе книгу, в которой были бы записаны не только все твои поступки, но и твои чувства, мысли, мечты… И это далеко не все. Каждое слово, каждое предложение в этой книге, снабжено отсылкой в другие книги-слепки со всех вещей, людей, растений, самой материи бытия, что окружает тебя.  
Представь себе огромную библиотеку, в которой целая комната отведена многотомным описаниям одной единственной секунды твоей жизни. Все тщательно записано, документировано с идеальной точностью и оставлено на вечное хранение…  
Ты сделаешь шаг, еще один вздох, твое сердце отсчитает несколько ударов, и вот уже в новой комнате заботливо складируются тома твоего существования… Нам не дано прожить наши жизни заново, и мы не в праве изменить течение времени, но иногда мы можем заглянуть одним глазком в минувшее, настоящее… и даже, в будущее…  
Двери же… они наши проводники. Ты не увидишь здесь то, что ты хотела бы увидеть. Двери покажут тебе лишь то, что тебе необходимо увидеть, что-то, что ты должна понять, принять или простить…  
Альма замолчала, предоставляя Баффи время, чтобы осмыслить услышанное. Истребительница, внимающая ей, не перебивая и не задавая лишних вопросов, тихо выдохнула:  
\- Вау! Ты действительно любишь поговорить…  
\- Баффи, - начала было та…  
\- Нет, я все поняла. Честно, про жизнь, отпечатки, двери…  
Она не договорила, потому что тишину разорвал чей-то отчаянный крик. Истребительница рванулась было на помощь, но Альма удержала ее.  
\- Помни – только не вмешиваться.  
\- Но там...  
\- Шшш... Смотри.  
Послышался скрип, настолько тихий, что Баффи сначала даже не поняла, откуда он доносится. В нескольких метрах от девушек в с виду сплошной стене открылась дверь, из которой вышел человек и замер, склонив голову набок, прислушиваясь. Нет, сразу же поправилась Баффи, разглядев белоснежную шапку его волос, не человек. Вампир.  
\- Спайк, - прошептала она.  
Альма сжала ее руку, напоминая о необходимости соблюдать тишину.  
Баффи наконец узнала, где они находятся. В аллее на задворках "Бронзы". А это, скорее всего, был один из запасных выходов из клуба.  
"Что он здесь делает? Почему он не двигается?"  
Крик повторился. На этот раз слабее, уже едва слышно.  
Истребительница с удивлением увидела, как вампир передернул плечами и быстро направился туда, откуда доносилась мольба о помощи. Дождавшись, когда вампир скроется за поворотом в лабиринте узких переулков, Баффи осторожно двинулась следом за ним. На сей раз Альма ее не останавливала, а неслышно ступая по еще влажному после недавнего дождя асфальту, последовала за Истребительницей.  
Они блуждали недолго, когда Альма внезапно потянула ее в тень, зажав ей рот ладонью. Истребительница совсем уже было собралась вырваться из крепких рук своей спутницы, когда услышала приглушенный звук шагов у себя за спиной.  
Кто-то еще медленно, стараясь не производить лишнего шума, крался по переулку. Несмотря на сумрак, Баффи разглядела фигуру высокого, очень крепко сложенного мужчины. Затаив дыхание, девушки переждали, когда и он скроется в сумраке ночи, и продолжили свой путь. Повернув в очередной раз, они внезапно снова увидели силуэт Спайка на фоне просвета, выходящего в тупиковую аллею.  
\- Так, так, так... И что тут у нас происходит? Я ничему не помешал? - донесся до них развязный голос вампира.  
Альма потянула Баффи вперед, и они скользнули в нишу в стене всего в нескольких метрах от него. В который раз приложив палец к губам, спутница Истребительницы кивнула куда-то вперед и в сторону.  
Вглядевшись, девушка поняла, что они здесь не единственные зрители. Мужчина, которого они встретили несколькими минутами раньше, тоже нашел убежище в тени стены и теперь жадно всматривался вперед.  
Короткое "Пошел отсюда!", которое буквально прорычал Спайк, обращаясь кому-то, невидимому ей, заставило Баффи снова посмотреть на него. В том, как он держал себя, теперь сквозило напряжение, озадачившее ее.  
Спайк никогда не осторожничал. Насколько она его знала, перспектива хорошей драки словно заряжала его дополнительной энергией. В такие моменты он весь светился восторгом от предвкушения доказать всем и вся, что он не зря был легендой мира Тьмы. Что он все еще был Мастером-вампиром, с которым приходилось считаться даже самым могущественным демонам.  
Мимо нее, слегка шатаясь, пробежал худенький подросток, почти мальчишка, и Баффи недоуменно проследила взглядом за его удаляющейся фигуркой. "С каких это пор Спайк делает мою работу?" - пронеслось у нее в голове. Ответа не было, и ей пришлось списать вопрос, как риторический.  
Где-то глубоко внутри Истребительница знала, что для нее это не было сюрпризом. Что ей просто нужно было задуматься хотя бы раз о том, как Спайк проводит свои вечера, чтобы она вновь пришла к такому же вопросу. Проблема была в том, что она всегда пресекала все мысли о Спайке, не говоря уже о том, чтобы интересоваться его времяпрепровождением. Убеждала себя в своем безразличии, пока оно не стало ее второй натурой.  
Внезапно все пришло в движение. Спайк попятился и бросился бежать, но чья-то рука поймала полу его плаща. Он оступился и упал, пытаясь уйти в перекат, но было слишком поздно.  
Баффи неожиданно осознала, что она вернулась не так уж и далеко во времени, всего лишь во вчерашнюю ночь, и ей оставалось лишь наблюдать. В реальности, той реальности, что она помнила, которую пережила сама всего несколько часов назад, судьба проявила редкое милосердие. Она пришла позже, много позже, когда практически все было уже закончено. Ее гид, похоже, не знала, что такое сострадание.  
Когда Спайк упал и озверевшие парни налетели на него, как стая шакалов, почуявших кровь, Баффи попыталась вмешаться. Но сильная ладонь снова легла на ее плечо:  
\- Нет, не вмешивайся. Ты не можешь изменить то, что уже произошло.  
\- Ты мне предлагаешь стоять и спокойно смотреть, как Спайка раздирают на кусочки эти ублюдки? - едва не закричала она, забыв о том, что они не одни, что ее могут услышать.  
Но человек, который все еще спокойно наблюдал за происходящим в нескольких шагах от нее, не слышал их, целиком поглощенный кровавым зрелищем.  
Альма ответила ей долгим взглядом и отвернулась:  
\- Так нужно. Скрепи сердце, Истребительница, и смотри.  
В этот момент Баффи осознала, что здесь она ничем не может помочь. Она не понимала, зачем ее вернули в этот момент прошлого, зачем ей показывают этот кошмар наяву, зачем ей нужно снова переживать именно прошлое Спайка. Но у нее не было иного выбора. Она добровольно пошла на эту игру, и ее нужно было доиграть до конца.  
Ей была непривычна роль стороннего наблюдателя. За столько лет истребительства, порыв помочь, наказать зло, предотвратить чужие страдания въелись в ее подсознание на уровне примитивного инстинкта. В этот раз все было по-другому. Баффи вынуждена была стать свидетелем того, что она не могла уже предотвратить, ей оставалось только кусать губы, сдерживая слезы, и вздрагивать при каждом звуке.  
Ей казалось, что избиение продолжалось вечность. Глухие удары , едва слышный треск ломающихся костей, запах крови, который она чувствовала даже отсюда, заполнили ее сознание, заставляя беспомощно шептать: "Нет, нет надо... Пожалуйста, не надо... Отпустите его... не надо..."  
Выступающая стена одного из домов закрывала от нее происходящее в глубине тупика, куда эти подонки уволокли беспомощного вампира, и девушка была благодарна за то, что ей не нужно было этого видеть. До нее доносились лишь звуки, но и их было достаточно, чтобы на ее глаза навернулись слезы сострадания и жалости.  
Наконец все стихло. В мертвой тишине оглушающе прозвучали жестокие слова, сказанные невыносимо беззаботным, почти веселым, тоном. Следом послышался короткий треск разрываемой одежды.  
Глаза Баффи округлились, как блюдца, когда до нее дошло, что эти извращенцы собираются сделать с вампиром, и она умоляюще посмотрела на Альму. Та, видимо, сжалилась над девушкой, потому что тихо прошептала:  
\- Не волнуйся. Ты же знаешь, что все будет хорошо.  
\- Это ты называешь "хорошо"?  
Но Альма в который раз уже проигнорировала ее вопрос.  
Пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься то происходящего, Истребительница перевела ненавидящий взгляд на мужчину, по-прежнему прячущегося в тени. Он был настолько поглощен зрелищем, что наполовину высунулся из своего укрытия, и девушка смогла рассмотреть его.  
На его лице застыло довольное выражение, а слишком пухлые и мясистые губы растянулись в похотливой улыбке. Баффи даже показалось, что она увидела дорожку слюны, которая, слегка мерцая в полумраке, тянулась от уголка его рта к подбородку. С отвращением она заметила, как он сладострастно поглаживал внушительный бугор, скрытый под молнией джинсов.  
\- Подонок, - неслышно, одними губами прошептала она.  
Настороженная внезапно наступившей тишиной, она тоже выглянула, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит в глубине аллеи.  
Она едва не закричала, когда увидела полуобнаженного Спайка, стоящего на коленях перед человеком, который лихорадочно расстегивал ремень на своих брюках. От этой картины к горлу удушливым комком подкатила тошнота. От вида избитого, окровавленного вампира, который с трудом держался в сознании и мотал головой, чтобы придти в себя.  
Неожиданно скользнув между широко расставленных ног человека, Спайк перекатился по земле, вскочил на ноги и бросился бежать. Решимость на его лицо сменилась полным отчаянием, когда скрытый в тени человек, шагнул вперед, отсекая ему дорогу к спасению. Баффи пришлось закусить руку едва ли не до крови, чтобы не закричать вместе с вампиром, когда волны электрошока, вызванные столкновением с человеком, прокатились по телу вампира, и он рухнул на землю.  
То, что произошло следом, пронеслось перед ее глазами словно в калейдоскопе из слайдов, выхватывающих лишь самые важные моменты.  
Она видела, как кровь темной волной хлынула одновременно из носа и рта вампира.  
Она видела, как виновник неудавшейся попытки спастись развернулся, на секунду встретившись с ней глазами, и бросился бежать прочь.  
Она видела, как ослепленный болью вампир с упорством обреченного пытался ползти, впиваясь в землю окровавленными пальцами.  
Она видела, как его мучители настигли его и потащили обратно, в темноту.  
И она последовала за ним. В эту тьму. Позволила той накрыть себя и растворилась в ней, всем своим существом взывая к мести.  
Она не осознавала, что буквально бьется в истерике, не чувствовала, как ладонь Альмы зажимает ей рот, стараясь приглушить рвущийся из нее крик. Не замечала, как та тащит ее прочь, не обращая внимания на попытки вырваться и броситься на помощь Спайку.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Баффи не помнила, как они снова оказались на зеленой лужайке по другую сторону двери, и не знала, сколько проплакала, обессиленно опустившись рядом с низким бортиком песочницы. Все это время Альма сидела рядом с ней, обнимая ее и гладя по плечу.  
Мокрой от слез ладонью девушка зачерпнула песок. Крупинки налипли на ее кожу, и она взяла еще одну горсть и просеяла ее сквозь пальцы, завороженно глядя на тающую на ее ладони горку крупинок.  
\- Я не знала... не представляла, что все было настолько страшно и безысходно.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему ты так переживаешь за него, - покачала головой Альма. - Он просто демон. У него нет души, он не видит разницу между добром и злом, он питается кровью, и человечность, которая кажется вам такой естественной, всего лишь отражение человека, в чьем теле поселился демон.  
\- Он спас этого мальчика, - прошептала Баффи, сосредоточенно стирая налипшие на ее ладони влажные песчинки и словно не слыша вопроса своей спутницы. - Он просто спас его. Не для того, чтобы покрасоваться передо мной, не в поисках моего одобрения...  
Неожиданно ей в голову пришел вопрос, и она резко повернулась:  
\- Это не первый раз, когда Спайк кого-то спас, так ведь?  
Альма пожала плечами:  
\- Это так важно?  
\- Нет... Да.... Наверное. Мне просто никогда не приходило в голову, что он может это сделать просто так, без какой-либо причины.  
\- Ты не права. У любого действия есть причина. И следствие, - помолчав, добавила она.  
\- Его избили, потому что он пытался совершить правильный поступок , - слезы вновь навернулись на глаза Истребительницы. – И он оказался жертвой тех, кого я поклялась защищать.  
Короткий безрадостный смешок вырвался из горла девушки:  
\- Как же все перепуталось в моей жизни. Вампир пытается спасти мальчишку от изнасилования. И люди наказывают его за это. Я, вместо того, чтобы убивать вампиров, спасаю их. Как же должно быть все перемешалось у него в голове.  
Альма, не перебивая, с тихим участием слушала Истребительницу.  
\- Ты права, - кивнула Баффи, - он – демон. Но я уже не так уверена в том, что он не может отличить добро от зла. Хороший поступок от плохого.  
\- Да, я сознательно исказила истину, - согласилась с ней другая девушка. - Чтобы быть созданием ночи, нужно очень хорошо отличать свет от тьмы. Спайк достаточно долго сеял хаос...  
\- Почему ты сразу не объяснила мне это? - нетерпеливо перебила ее Баффи.  
\- Наверное, потому что некоторые вещи нужно сначала понять сердцем и душой, чтобы они дошли до разума.  
Немного поколебавшись, Баффи наконец задала мучивший ее вопрос:  
\- И все же, почему ты утверждаешь, что мы со Спайком похожи?  
\- Это правда, Баффи. Ваши пути в чем-то схожи, но чем-то они и различаются. Он старается тянуться к Свету, и путь туда указала ему ты. Но и ты постепенно соскальзываешь все ближе к темной стороне своей сущности. И в этом заслуга не только Спайка. Вы оба находитесь на распутье, и от того, какую дорогу выберет каждый из вас, многое зависит...  
\- Я – Истребительница! - вскинулась девушка. - Воин света...  
\- Но это не делает тебя святой. Да святым и нет места на поле битвы, Баффи, - усмехнулась Альма.  
Заметив в глазах девушки упрямое отрицание, она поспешила пояснить.  
\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы нести в себе частицу Тьмы. Она необходима хотя бы для того, чтобы отличать ночь от дня. Кроме того, уверена, ты уже догадываешься, что сама сущность Истребительницы несет в себе отпечаток души демона. И этот след тянется к тебе через поколения от самой первой девушки, которую воля людей обрекла стать Истребительницей. Чтобы защищать человечество, чтобы хранить жизнь, чтобы сделать путь грядущих поколений более легким... и чтобы умереть, передав свой Дар дальше.  
Для того, чтобы бороться со Злом нужно его понять. И ты успешно справлялась со своей миссией до тех пор, пока не пустила зло в свое сердце, пока не позволила ему контролировать себя и свои поступки. Так же, как Спайк позволяет свету делать то же самое с ним. В этом вы похожи.  
Воин Тьмы встал на сторону Света. Его путь лежит именно туда, пусть пока неосознанно. Но мы не можем позволить Воину Света, тебе, встать под знамена Тьмы. А ты уже сделала первый шаг на дороге, которая уходит во Мрак.  
На заплаканном лице Баффи отразился ужас. Альма говорила с таким убеждением, что ей невозможно было не поверить.  
\- Если я настолько плоха, не проще ли тогда было оставить меня в Раю? Зачем было вырывать меня оттуда? Зачем ставить передо мной задачи, которые я не в состоянии решить сама? Зачем вы позволили сделать это со мной? - спросила Истребительница голосом, срывающимся от негодования и душевной боли.  
\- Видишь ли, мы тоже хотели вернуть на землю одного из наших самых ценных воинов, тебя. Но твоя подруга, Уиллоу, кажется, нас опередила. И последствия ее поступка сказываются на тебе даже сейчас.  
\- Какая разница, вы выкинули бы меня из Рая, или меня оттуда вырвала бы ведьма, - раздраженно произнесла Баффи. - Результат был бы тем же.  
\- Мы бы предложили тебе выбор, Баффи. Мы бы вернули тебя на землю лучше и светлее, чем ты была до смерти. И мы бы сохранили частичку Рая в твоем сердце, чтобы он всегда был с тобой, куда бы ты ни пошла. Вместо этого нам пришлось беспомощно наблюдать, как совершается преступление против человеческой души. Мне очень жаль, Баффи...  
Изумрудная зелень в глазах Истребительницы подернулась дымкой от едва сдерживаемых слез. Никто еще не попросил у нее прощения за то, что с ней случилось, с такой искренностью, с таким сочувствием. В голосе Альмы не было жалости к себе, и поэтому ее Баффи было гораздо легче простить, чем Уиллоу.  
\- И все же... - замялась Истребительница, прежде чем спросить. - Что тянет меня во Тьму? И как мне спастись от нее?  
\- Надеюсь, после нашей встречи, тебе не нужно будет искать спасения, - обнадежила ее Альма. - Что тянет тебя во Тьму? Наверное, неосознанно, ты тянешься туда сама.  
\- Я не понимаю... - смешалась девушка.  
\- Что ты чувствовала, когда смотрела на унижение вампира? - неожиданно сменила тему Альма.  
Баффи удивилась такому резкому повороту в их разговоре и несколько секунд собиралась с мыслями.  
\- Боль, - наконец неуверенно проговорила она, - отвращение, стыд за людей, которые делали это... одиночество. Его одиночество, - пояснила она.  
\- И в то же время ничто не останавливало твою руку, когда ты била его, - холод в голосе Альмы мог посоперничать с холодом арктической пустыни.  
Краска стыда залила лицо Истребительницы, и она опустила голову.  
\- Нет. Ничто, - тихо выдохнула Баффи.  
-Ты позволила ненависти завладеть собой, позволила ей диктовать тебе решения, не давая выхода своей боли, ты стала причинять боль другим. Ненависть – это дыхание Тьмы. В ней нет ничего светлого. И в то же время она завладела той, которая сражается за Свет.  
Вот твой ответ, Баффи. Ты сама своей ненавистью все глубже и глубже погрязаешь в темноте. Тебя вырвали из Рая, и ты неосознанно решила, что недостойна, что твое место в Преисподней.  
Но это не так, дитя. Рай никогда не оставит свою дочь, и в тот день, когда твой путь на этой земле подойдет к концу, тебя по-прежнему будут ждать Небеса. Я обещаю тебе это. Но пока твоя Дорога только начинается, я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы путь не казался тебе бесконечным, чтобы в твоем путешествии тебе не было отказано в счастье.  
Искренняя улыбка осветила лицо Баффи, и она расплакалась от облегчения. Скоро ей не нужно будет сражаться с собой, глядя, как один серый день сменяет другой. Скоро она будет свободна от груза в своей душе – она принадлежит Раю, пусть сейчас и далекому.  
\- У нас осталась последняя дверь, - мягко напомнила ей Альма.  
Девушка кивнула и поднялась с песка, встав рядом со своей спутницей. Она всматривалась в серую дверь, которая больше напоминала сгусток тумана, в глубине которого проносились неясные тени.  
\- Куда она ведет? - спросила она с неясной тревогой.  
\- В твое будущее. В одно из них, - ответила Альма и увлекла ее в туман.  
Когда он рассеялся, Бафии обнаружила, что они стоят в гостиной ее дома на Ревелло-драйв.  
\- Я вернулась! - радостно воскликнула она, но заметила, что ее спутница необычно грустна, и радость тут же померкла. - Выходит, что нет.  
Истребительница осмотрелась на этот раз внимательнее. Все было одновременно и знакомым, и чужим. Словно этот дом больше не был ее домом. Она поежилась:  
\- Холодно.  
Никто ей не ответил.  
Баффи прошлась по гостиной, отмечая слой пыли на мебели и даже на журнальном столе, давно не чищеный ковер на полу, увядшие цветы в вазе на комоде.  
Быстрый осмотр кухни выявил гору немытой посуды и огромное количество коробок от дешевых готовых обедов, которые даже на расстоянии противно пахли прогорклым жиром. В углу рядом с раковиной стояла корзина для мусора, крышка которой не закрывалась от обилия отходов, и оттуда отвратительно воняло тухлятиной.  
\- Ужас какой, - брезгливо поморщилась Истребительница. - Мы здесь больше не живем или...  
Она осеклась, заметив фотографию Джойс с ней и Дон, висевшую на магните на двери холодильника. Тревога затопила ее мысли, и Баффи бросилась на второй этаж. Альма тенью последовала за ней.  
Там все было более-менее по-прежнему. Девушка мимолетно заглянула к себе в комнату, отметив, что у нее убрано. Дверь в комнату Уиллоу и Тары оказалась заперта на ключ. В комнате Дон тоже не чувствовалось запустения, и Баффи остановилась там, решив оставить проверку ванной комнаты на потом.  
\- Альма, что здесь произошло? Почему мой дом в таком состоянии?  
Вместо ответа та подошла к кровати ее сестры, приподняла уголок матраса и достала небольшую книжечку – дневник Дон. Быстро пролистав страницы, она остановилась на одной из записей, и протянула книжку Баффи. Все это она проделала безмолвно, избегая встречаться с Истребительницей взглядом.  
\- Что там? - спросила Баффи, с опаской взяв дневник в руки, не решаясь читать.  
\- Там все, что тебе нужно знать, - ответила ей Альма. - Я буду внизу. Позови меня, когда будешь готова отправиться назад.  
С этими словами девушка вышла из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь, оставляя Баффи наедине с мыслями ее сестры.  
Взгляд девушки упал на запись. Через полгода Дон писала округлым почерком:

 _Пятнадцатое августа_

 _Он ушел. Его больше нет.  
Мне не нужно повторять это себе каждый день, чтобы помнить. Стоит закрыть глаза, и я возвращаюсь в то утро, вновь слышу, как Баффи произносит эти три слова: "Спайка больше нет". Снова и снова. Прошло уже два месяца, но звук ее безжизненного голоса не отпускает меня.  
Иногда мне хочется закричать: "Верните его назад! Верните, и, может быть, она вернется тоже". Но я молча лежу в темноте и вслушиваюсь в тишину в ее комнате за стеной. Она там. Тоже не спит, я знаю.  
Я надеюсь услышать хотя бы короткий всхлип, хоть какой-то звук, подтверждающий, что она еще жива, что она что-то чувствует, что она существует. Но в доме не слышно ни звука. Мертвая тишина.  
Вечерами она часто подходит к окну и долго стоит там, всматриваясь в мрак ночи. Когда она оборачивается на звук моих шагов, каждый раз я надеюсь, Боже, как я надеюсь увидеть на ее лице дорожки слез. Но ее глаза сухи и пусты.  
Куда бы он ни ушел, я уверена, он забрал ее с собой.  
Она стоит рядом со мной и спрашивает о каких-то пустяках: как прошел мой день, что приготовить завтра на обед, когда ехать за покупками. Но я не уверена, слышит ли она хотя бы половину моих ответов. Со мной говорит опустевшая оболочка.  
В Баффиботе было больше жизни, чем в этом призраке Баффи. Она так редко бывает дома, что я временами забываю, что у меня есть еще сестра.  
Ее жизнь расписана по часам. Она уходит на работу ранним утром, возвращается домой, чтобы приготовить обед и задать одни и те же вопросы, и вновь уходит прочь, прихватив сумку с оружием. Обмен холодными объятиями и указание не ждать ее допоздна.  
Но я все равно жду, упорно борюсь со сном до тех пор, пока не услышу, как хлопнет входная дверь, и звук ее шагов раздастся на лестнице. Я знаю, когда -нибудь я проснусь и пойму, что она не вернулась, что ее тоже больше нет.  
Но до тех пор я буду ждать каждую ночь._

Ноги девушки подкосились, и она обессиленно села на краешек кровати. "Спайк погиб? - билась мысль в ее голове. - Не может быть! Такого просто не может быть! Он обещал мне, что никогда меня не покинет, никогда не оставит одну, даже если я буду угрожать ему смертью. Он всегда держит слово. Он не мог погибнуть! Это, наверное, какая-то ошибка. Не может быть, не может быть..."  
Она не отдавала себе отчета в том, что ее первой мыслью была не смехотворная идея о том, что она может так искренне оплакивать смерть вампира, а полное нежелание поверить в возможность его гибели. В тот момент Баффи чувствовала себя так, словно из-под нее выдернули опору, на которой держалось все ее существование. Она почувствовала себя маленькой и слабой, сломавшейся под тяжестью обрушившегося на нее горя.  
Баффи пропустила несколько страниц, переворачивая их дрожащими пальцами.

 _Третье ноября_

 _Мы закрыли комнату Уиллоу и Тары на ключ. Баффи не хочет туда заходить. Она говорит, что ей достаточно того, что она каждую ночь видит их могилы.  
Я ее понимаю. Там было столько крови, столько крови...  
Она протекла сквозь перекрытие, и нам пришлось отмывать ее с потолка внизу. Осталось пятно. Грязное, коричневое пятно, которое невозможно закрасить. Ксандер пытался, но оно все равно проступает снова спустя пару дней.  
Баффи винит себя, я знаю. Она все время думает о том, что она что-то могла сделать иначе, как-то изменить события. Конечно же, она не станет делиться со мной такими мыслями, мы и так почти не разговариваем, но это видно по ее глазам.  
А еще она думает о том, что это она должна была быть на их месте. Что пули, которые убили их, предназначались ей. Наверное, бросившись на Уоррена, она надеялась прикрыть собой Ксандера, принять удар на себя, но все вышло иначе...  
Врачи сказали, что Тара умерла мгновенно. Но Уиллоу, она прожила еще несколько минут.  
Когда мы их нашли, она улыбалась..._

Из груди девушки вырвался крик, тут же перешедший в стон. Она отбросила дневник так, словно он жег ее руки, и заметалась по комнате, шепча:  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Почему? За что? Не верю! Не хочу!  
Внезапно остановившись, она зачем-то подобрала с пола дневник и выскочила в коридор.  
Закрытая дверь поддалась одному удару ее плеча, слетев с петель. Баффи ворвалась в комнату, лихорадочно оглядываясь, и отшатнулась. Не отрывая глаз от пятен на полу, она пятилась до тех пор, пока за ее спиной не оказалась стена, по которой девушка медленно без сил сползла на пол.  
Прошло много времени, прежде чем Баффи удалось оторвать взгляд от места, где погибла ее лучшая подруга и Тара. Истребительница заметила, что в руках она все еще держит книжку, и со странным равнодушием принялась читать дальше.

 _Двадцать шестое декабря_

 _Она не пришла. Я ждала ее всю ночь, но и утром ее по-прежнему не было дома.  
И мои подарки лежат нетронутыми под елкой, свой она не успела положить туда. Я даже не знаю, куда она его спрятала... Не понимаю, почему я думаю о таких вещах, когда моя сестра умерла.  
Я должна позвонить Ксандеру, рассказать ему о том, что она не вернулась. Ее тело. Боже, мы должны найти ее тело!  
Но уже который час я сижу перед елкой и думаю о подарках.  
О том, что я никогда не увижу, как на ней смотрится тот теплый свитер, который я нашла на распродаже. Что она больше не наморщит нос, разворачивая мой подарок и пытаясь догадаться, что я для нее выбрала. Что я даже не умею готовить индейку... а она умела... хоть как-то... и...._

На этом запись оборвалась. Баффи пролистала еще несколько страниц, которые оказались чистыми, и, устало вздохнув, отложила дневник. Она зарыла пальцы в свои и без того уже давно растрепанные волосы и закрыла глаза. Ей нужно было подумать.  
Нет. Будущее, в которое она попала, решительно ей не нравилось. Более того, она не понимала его.  
Как она могла до такой степени оплакивать гибель беловолосого вампира, что у нее пропало желание жить? Какие события всего за полгода могли привести к смерти Тары и Уиллоу. Да и от чьей руки! Она всегда считала Уоррена пусть и необычайно умным, но слизняком. Теперь он перешел в ее негласном списке в разряд опасных слизняков.  
Девушка была уверена, что дневник Дон хранил в себе ответы не только на эти вопросы, но и намеки на события, которые привели к этой трагической развязке. Однако у нее не было времени на то, чтобы тщательно его изучить. Того, что она успела прочитать, вполне хватило, чтобы уже сейчас Баффи стала автоматически строить план действий на тот момент, когда она снова вернется в привычную ей реальность.  
В мир, где она хоть и не была счастлива, но уже не хотела больше умирать. Где Спайк был по-прежнему навязчивым, упертым, сквернословящим вампиром, который всегда казался ей намного живее большинства людей. И, главное, он был немертв. Где Уиллоу и Тара медленно, но верно находили вновь дорогу друг к другу. Где жизнь постепенно возвращалась на круги своя.  
Баффи не была готова к новым потерям. Поэтому ее колотило мелкой дрожью даже сейчас, спустя несколько минут, после того, как она прочитала последнюю запись. Но она не могла позволить себе быть слабой. Особенно сейчас.  
Она вернулась в комнату сестры, чтобы положить дневник на место, но тот внезапно выпал у нее из рук и, упав на пол, раскрылся на самой последней странице.

 _Седьмое января_

 _Сегодня я уезжаю из Саннидейла. Отец забирает меня к себе в Лос-Анжелес.  
Подальше от воспоминаний. И дальше от них.  
Мое мнение не имеет значения.  
Я не хочу, и мне страшно.  
Даже с Ксандером и Аней мне не было бы так страшно, как сейчас при мысли, что я буду жить с отцом.  
Чего я боюсь?  
Того, что я останусь совсем одна. Но, опять же, его не интересует то, что хочу я. То, что нужно мне .  
Он не понимает, что в лос-анджелесской толпе я буду более одинока, чем здесь, среди могил тех, кто был мне по-настоящему близок.  
У меня нет выбора....Они все останутся здесь: мама, Баффи, Спайк, Уиллоу и Тара.  
Но я вернусь. Я обязательно вернусь к ним._

Буквы были нечеткими в нескольких местах, и Баффи поняла, что Дон плакала, когда писала эти строки. В самом конце записи одна капля размыла имена "Баффи" и "Спайк" так, что те переплелись вместе. Она дотронулась кончиком пальца до имен, и ее сердце отозвалось болью.  
Девушка решительно захлопнула дневник и вернула его на место. Прежде чем выйти, она окинула комнату долгим взглядом. Закрыв дверь, она постаралась скрыть результаты вторжения в спальню Уиллоу и Тары, после чего спустилась на первый этаж.  
Альма ждала ее на диване в гостиной и, увидев Баффи, похлопала ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая Истребительницу сесть.  
\- Как ты?  
Баффи улыбнулась ей. Улыбка вышла жалкой:  
\- Будто кто-то прошел по моей могиле.  
По телу девушки пробежала дрожь.  
\- Еще, и еще, и еще... Как это могло случиться? Я не понимаю.  
Альма пожала плечами:  
\- Будущее закрыто и для меня. Я не знаю. Единственное,что я могу сказать, что наше прошлое неразрывно связано с нашим будущим. Ты должна искать ответ на свой вопрос в настоящем. В себе. И в тех, кто тебя окружает.  
Истребительница кивнула.  
\- Уиллоу и Тара мертвы. Но я не столько думаю об их смерти, сколько о том, что Спайка тоже больше нет. Это безнравственно? Ставить вампира, у которого даже нет души, на первое место?  
\- Думаю, все зависит от того, кто тебе ближе.  
К удовлетворению Альмы, Истребительница не стала возражать.  
Баффи задумалась над словами другой девушки.  
Ей пришлось признать, что та была права. В последнее время ее друзья действительно отдалились от нее. Стали почти чужими. Словно воскрешение разрушило старые связи их дружбы и расположения, и они теперь просто делали то, что от них ожидалось. Они были рядом с ней, засыпали ее бесчисленными вопросами о ее душевном состоянии, требовали от нее благодарности даже после того, как узнали, что вырвали ее из Рая.  
На деле они стали чужими. Со своими проблемами, со своими бедами, со своими радостями. Которыми они больше не торопились делиться с ней. У нее было такое ощущение, что, вернув ей жизнь, они отсекли ее от своих жизней.  
Не было ничего удивительного в том, что в поисках поддержки она обратила свой взгляд на такого же отверженного, как и она. На вампира. На Спайка. И он ее не подвел.  
С ним она могла смеяться и плакать, не волнуясь, что ее неправильно поймут. Она могла разговаривать с ним, твердо зная, что вампир не только слушает, но и слышит ее. Она могла быть собой и делать то, что ей казалось правильным без опасений, что внимательный как никогда вампир засыплет ее упреками. Он не подавлял ее. Он предоставил ей свободу, в которой отказали ей ее друзья.  
Удивительно, но доброту и понимание она нашла там, где ей никогда не пришло бы в голову искать - в сердце демона. Любящего ее демона. Пусть и не любимого в ответ.  
И что-то подсказывало Баффи, что ей совсем несложно будет влюбиться в него со временем.  
"Если он позволит, конечно", - пронеслась быстрая мысль.  
После того, как она обращалась с ним в течение пары последних месяцев, после всех избиений, оскорблений и унижающих слов, которые она, не задумываясь, бросала ему...  
Каждый раз, возвращаясь к своим друзьям после встречи с ним, она снова и снова погружалась в тяжелую атмосферу ожидания. Ожидания, что она вновь станет той улыбчивой студенткой колледжа, которую они знали. И к которой, как она понимала сейчас, возврата не могло быть, даже если бы она не погибла в зияющем чреве портала.  
Смерть Джойс изменила ее. И этого ее друзья не понимали.  
Рядом со Спайком она жила. В обществе друзей - существовала.  
Противоречивые чувства разрывали ее разум на части до тех пор, пока она не приняла решение остановиться на чем-то одном. Она выбрала существование, она позволила друзьям подавить ее импульсивную натуру, она позволила им подстроить ее под их собственные нужды и желания. Но они ошиблись, не учли Истребительницу в ней.  
Дух Истребительницы, для которого свобода была так же естественна, как дыхание, который нуждался в чувствах, который отдавался зову битвы, который всегда был в поисках достойного противника для схватки.  
Только сейчас девушка поняла, что подавив в ней Баффи, пусть и мятущуюся, пусть и несчастливую, пусть и отчаянно заново ищущую место в жизни, они выпустили на свободу монстра, созданного для того, чтобы убивать. И конечно же, как это часто и бывает, расплачиваться пришлось другим... Другому. Спайку.  
Ее друзей дух Истребительницы признавал, определял как нуждающихся в ее защите. Вампира, которого контролировал чип, он не принимал за хищника. И это шаткое равновесие держалось до тех пор, пока чип Спайка не перестал срабатывать на Баффи.  
Она не могла сказать, что в ней что-то сломалось в тот день - она уже была сломана. Но Истребительница в ней пробудилась окончательно. Она пробивалась изнутри до тех пор, пока Баффи не отошла на задний план. А вырвавшись, обрушила на вампира всю свою скопившуюся ярость.  
Что его тогда спасло? Баффи не знала.  
Быть может то, что он не сопротивлялся. А может тихая слабая Баффи удержала агрессивную часть своей натуры от того, чтобы распылить вампира на месте. Но он уцелел. Лишь для того, чтобы стать постоянной мишенью для неистового нрава Истребительницы.  
Отвращение к самой себе переполнило ее. Хорошо же она отплатила Спайку за все то тепло и участие, которые он ей так щедро дарил!  
"Я все исправлю, - пообещала она самой себе, - "Не знаю пока как, но я все исправлю!"  
Каким-то образом почувствовав, что Истребительница пришла к определенному решению, Альма сказала:  
\- Мы должны возвращаться...

 


	12. Chapter 12

Когда обрывки серого тумана наконец расснялись, Баффи поняла, что окружающий ее мир решительно изменился. Больше не было квадрата песочницы, исчезло желтое пятно песка, обрамленное травой, солнечный день сменился закатом, купающимся в свете заходящего солнца.  
Двери вокруг нее замерцали и медленно растаяли в воздухе. Все, кроме одной, той, через которую она пришла в этот мир.  
Ее окружал большой луг, на котором тут и там цвел нежный клевер. К лугу темной стеной подступал лес, но он не пугал ее. Наоборот. Она чувствовала себя так, словно вернулась домой после долгого путешествия.  
Ветки деревьев со всех сторон стали расступаться по мере того, как на поляну выходили юные девушки и женщины самых разных возрастов. Кто-то был закутан в шкуры, кто-то одет в средневековые одежды, кто-то облачен в просторные юбки с кринолином, а кто-то, как сама Баффи, носил джинсы или брюки.  
Но она не могла определить, кто из них был богат, а кто беден.  
Легкое сияние, окружающее каждую из женщин, придавало любой, даже самой потрепанной одежде, сияние вечернего туалета.  
Постепенно луг заполнялся, но все новые и новые женщины выходили из леса, чтобы образовать плотный круг вокруг Истребительницы. Неожиданно ее взгляд выхватил знакомое лицо из толпы:  
\- Мама! - выдохнула она и бросилась к высокой стройной женщине, которая смотрела на нее с нежной улыбкой.  
Спустя мгновение девушка очутилась в материнских объятиях..  
\- Мама, мама, мама, мама... - захлебываясь все повторяла и повторяла она, уткнувшись в теплое знакомое плечо.  
\- Здравствуй, деточка, - ответила ей Джойс, ласково гладя по волосам.  
\- Мама, как..?  
\- Альма, - нахмурилась женщина, строго взглянув на спутницу дочери, - я думала, весь смысл того, что ты отправилась вперед, в том, чтобы все объяснить Баффи.  
\- Нам пришлось ненадолго отвлечься, - извиняющимся тоном ответила ей Альма.  
В ответ Джойс лишь приподняла бровь.  
\- Двери.  
\- А... - протянула она, все еще прижимая к себе дочь. – Надеюсь, путешествие прошло не без пользы?  
\- Да, мам, - неожиданно раздался тихий голос Баффи. - Мне это было нужно.  
Она отступила на пару шагов от Джойс и стала разглядывать, склонив голову набок.  
\- Мам, как это возможно? Ты... умерла, - в болью выдавила девушка из себя горькие слова.  
\- Кроме тебя, здесь нет живых.  
Баффи скользнула взглядом по другим женщинам и девушкам, и неожиданно увидела еще дно знакомое лицо.  
\- Кендра? - глаза Истребительницы округлились, когда она узнала погибшую сестру по оружию.  
\- Вот мы и снова встретились, - все с тем же знакомым сильным акцентом сказала ей та.  
В удивлении Истребительница молча смотрела на трех женщин перед ней, когда Альма взяла ее за руку:  
\- Думаю, настало время все тебе объяснить.  
Внезапно вокруг воцарилась полная тишина, и в ней отчетливо зазвенел голос Альмы.  
\- Это место – уголок Рая, в котором нам дарована власть. Мы можем изменять его по своему желанию, можем покидать его ненадолго и можем принимать здесь гостей.  
\- Сюда невозможно найти дорогу самому, - продолжила Джойс. - Оказаться здесь можно только по нашему приглашению. Это место, куда приходят после смерти все Истребительницы.  
\- Ты не помнишь его, но ты уже была здесь, - улыбнулась Кендра. - Хотя потом тебе пришлось уйти.  
\- Как здесь оказалась моя мама? - спросила Баффи, глядя в землю, не зная к кому обращаться.  
\- Когда была создана Первая Истребительница, - вновь заговорила Альма, - ее мать была в ярости от того, во что превратили ее дитя. Когда девушка погибла, горе матери, потерявшей ребенка, было так велико, что Сущие Силы вняли ее мольбе.  
\- С тех пор, - перехватила инициативу Джойс, - в этом месте собираются души не только воинов Света, как предполагалось вначале, но и души их матерей.  
\- Как благодарность за их жертву, как награда за то, что жизнь, которую они дали своему ребенку, будет скоро у него отнята, - Альма смолкла, и внезапно ее облик стал меняться.  
Через пару секунд перед Баффи стояла седая, как лунь, старуха, с глубокими морщинами, избороздившими ее лицо.  
\- Я была той, которая дала жизнь Первой, - гордо взметнула подбородок старая женщина.  
\- Я та, которая стала матерью Последней, - эхом откликнулась Джойс.  
\- После долгих лет ожидания Сущие Силы даровали нам право выбора, - Альма показала рукой на остальных, в тихом молчании стоявших на лугу. - Право выбора следующей Истребительницы, которой стала ты.  
\- Ты, которую не смогли увидеть лучшие оракулы Совета Наблюдателей, - дополнила Кендра. - Которая нарушила все правила и, вопреки своей судьбе, живешь.  
\- Но даже сейчас, ты так далека от того, на что действительно способна, - нахмурилась Альма.  
\- Что это значит? - спросила Баффи, к которой наконец вернулся дар речи.  
Джойс снова обняла свою дочь.  
\- Ох, Баффи, Баффи, - прошептала она ей на ухо, - тебе столько всего еще предстоит узнать, столько постичь в самой себе.  
\- Мама, - девушка в замешательстве отстранилась и посмотрела матери в глаза, - разве я не самая лучшая Истребительница, как говорит Джайлз, за многие, многие сотни лет? Что еще у вас припасено для меня в запасниках, о чем я не знаю?  
\- Какими качествами Истребительницы ты уже обладаешь? - вклинилась в их разговор Альма.  
Баффи задумалась. Ответ был прост, но ей почему-то казалось, что в самом вопросе кроется подвох.  
\- Повышенные сила и реакция, - начала она перечислять, - иммунитет ко многим болезням, способности к быстрому заживлению. Еще я могу чувствовать вампиров на расстоянии - словно кто-то щекочет в затылке.  
\- Даже отличать одного вампира от другого, - немного завистливо, как показалось Баффи, усмехнулась Кендра.  
Девушка слегка покраснела, но кивнула.  
\- Пока только одного от всех остальных. Спайк... - она смешалась, не зная, как объяснить, - ... каким-то образом я всегда знаю, что это именно он поблизости, а не очередной безымянный вампир.  
Она обвела взглядом лица остальных. Незнакомые ей истребительницы и их матери стояли с невозмутимыми лицами, Джойс ободряюще ей улыбалась, по Кендре можно было легко определить, что она получает огромное удовольствие от происходящего, Альма была деловитостью воплоти.  
\- Ты еще в самом начале, - сказала последняя.  
Баффи не хотелось даже на секунду отходить от матери, но она понимала серьезность момента. Скрестив руки на груди, она встала напротив Альмы, в ожидании пояснений. Истребительнице надоели загадки. Она пришла сюда,чтобы получить ответы на давно тревожащие ее вопросы, и, ей стало казаться, что она очень близка к исполнению своего желания.  
\- Ты рано начала сражаться с силами Тьмы.  
\- Мне было пятнадцать, - подтвердила девушка.  
\- Такая юная, и неожиданно груз всего мира оказался на твоих плечах, - в голосе Альмы послышалось сочувствие.  
\- Я справлялась, - пожала плечами Истребительница.  
\- Первые годы всегда самые тяжелые. Многие погибают, не выносят груза ответственности, ищут легкий выход...  
\- Желание смерти, - кивнула Баффи, вспомнив давнюю лекцию, которую ей прочитал Спайк.  
Тогда она ему не поверила. Не хотела верить, и упрямо цеплялась за мысль, что вампир лгал. Сейчас она спокойно приняла подтверждение правдивости его слов.  
\- Да, - кивнула ей женщина, - желание смерти. У всех Истребительниц, без исключения, в какой-то момент появляется мысль о том, что проще умереть, чем продолжать сражаться. Передать эстафету другой, и, быть может, та будет отважнее и удачливее.  
Баффи промолчала.  
\- Это тяжелое испытание, - не дождавшись реакции на свои слова, продолжила Альма. - Но оно необходимо для того, чтобы выявить слабых, не допустить того, чтобы еще большая сила оказалась в руках тех, кто не способен выдерживать постоянное давление. Как ты знаешь, с большей властью приходит больше ответственности.  
\- Значит это было заложено во мне? - спросила Баффи. - Тогда почему вы хотели вернуть меня сами? Ведь я не справилась с ответственностью: я прыгнула вместо Дон не только для того, чтобы спасти ее и весь мир. Я сделала это и для себя. Потому что больше не могла. Я понимаю это сейчас и...  
\- Ты была нашей Избранной, Баффи, - неожиданно мягко остановила поток ее слов Альма. - И требования к тебе были намного выше обычных. Ты выстояла, не сломалась.  
\- Но...  
Предупреждающим взмахом руки Альма заставила девушку замолчать.  
\- Конечно же, тебе было тяжело! И вполне естественно, что ты испугалась того, что ты не сможешь, не справишься, подведешь Дон и остальных. Это были всего лишь страхи, Баффи. Но, когда ты прыгнула в портал, твои мысли были о любви, о жизни и о тех, кто останется жить. Вовсе не о смерти.  
Рядом раздался всхлип, и краешком глаза Баффи увидела, что это плачет ее мать.  
\- Деточка, мне так жаль, что я оставила тебя и Дон совсем одних. Но мое время прошло.  
\- Я знаю, мам, - тихо ответила ей дочь. - Я ни в чем тебя не виню.  
\- Хорошо, я прошла, выдержала, справилась, что дальше? - снова обратилась она к старой женщине. - В чем смысл этого вашего испытания? Зачем нужно его проходить?  
\- Дух Истребительницы скрывает в себе неизмеримые возможности, - вернулась к своему рассказу Альма. - Но ему нужно время, чтобы полностью слиться с человеком, в котором он заключен. Это происходит медленно, со временем, на полное слияние уходят годы. И никто еще не подходил к нему так близко, как ты. Сила, скорость, способность к заживлению - лишь первые стадии перерождения, через которое у тебя, Баффи, есть все шансы пройти.  
\- Тогда что меня ждет? Я больше не буду человеком?  
\- Ты останешься человеком, - заверила ее Альма. - Внешне ты ничем не изменишься. Это будет внутреннее превращение.  
\- И в чем оно будет выражаться? Можно немного конкретнее, мне надоели загадки! - раздраженно топнула ногой девушка.  
\- Что ж... - на мгновение задумалась Альма. - Все способности, которыми ты обладаешь уже сейчас, будут расти и развиваться с каждым годом. Мы не знаем, когда закончится превращение, но можем предвидеть, на что ты будешь способна в его конце. Почти мгновенное заживление любых, даже смертельных ран, регенерация, способность видеть ночью так же хорошо, как и днем. Мы думаем, что Истребительница, которая доживет до полного слияния, станет практически бессмертным существом. Со временем у нее могут проявится способности к магии. Она будет по-настоящему Единственной. Избранной.  
\- Баффи, - тихий голос Джойс привлек внимание девушки к себе. - Мы не можем дать стопроцентной гарантии, что именно ты удостоишься всех даров, которыми наделяет Дух Истребительницы свою Избранную. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. Это не предсказание, не непреложный факт, но я горжусь тобой уже сейчас. Горжусь, что моя дочь подошла так близко к тому, чтобы стать Легендой.  
Девушка задумалась. Что-то тихонечко стучалось в ее разум, какое-то забытое воспоминание пыталось напомнить о себе, привлечь ее внимание.  
\- Мы сражались с Адамом - монстром, созданным руками людей из частей демонов и машины, - заговорила, наконец, Баффи. - Я плохо помню, что произошло во время битвы с ним, но я больше никогда не ощущала себя настолько целостной...  
\- В тебе говорил Дух Истребительницы, - подтвердила ее смутную догадку Альма. - Силы твоих друзей, творивших заклинание, позволили ненадолго освободить весь твой потенциал. Но ты была тогда еще к этому не готова, и последствия сыграли свою роль, отрезав тебя от нашего незримого присутствия и поддержки, которыми обладает каждая Призванная.  
\- Лишь сейчас мы можем восстановить утраченную было связь с тобой. Потому что ты наконец-то готова сознательно принять себя и свое Призвание, на что была неспособна пятнадцатилетняя девочка, на которую обрушился Дар. Раньше ты просто следовала тому, что тебе вбили в голову Наблюдатели. Половина из которых полные глупцы, а другая половина - закостеневшие упрямцы, которые не способны видеть дальше собственного носа! Хотя, готова признать, твой Наблюдатель - мистер Джайлз - является приятным исключением из общего правила.  
Баффи уставилась на нее в немом удивлении, что заставило Альму насмешливо фыркнуть:  
\- А что ты думала? Что это нормально, когда сборище людей, которые ничего, собственно, не знают об Истребительницах, пытается распространить свое влияние на воинов Света? Управлять ими! Относиться к ним, как к чему-то заменимому! Принизить их ценность, ограничить их свободу!..  
Женщина буквально задохнулась от обуревавшего ее гнева.  
\- Когда-то давно они начали так же, как твои друзья. Помогая одной из наших дочерей. Но время изменило их.  
\- Они должны уйти, - гораздо мягче, чем Альма закончила Джойс. - Но мы собрались здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать Совет Наблюдателей.  
\- Ты права, - согласилась с ней другая женщина и протянула руки к Баффи. - Подойди ко мне, дитя. Нам пора прощаться, но знай, что отныне мы всегда с тобой.  
Истребительница подошла к ней и, закрыв глаза, позволила Альме дотронуться до своей головы в подобии благословения.  
В ту же самую секунду она испытала небывалую легкость. Все мысли стали отчетливее, понятнее... яснее. Словно с ее глаз сняли черную повязку, и она впервые за долгое время увидела дневной свет. Она наконец-то достигла того, к чему стремилась все эти годы - мира с собой и своим призванием.  
Баффи чувствовала себя заново родившейся, освобожденной от груза неизвестности и тайны своего происхождения. Она знала, кто она и куда ведет ее ее Дорога.  
Альма отняла невесомые руки от головы девушки, и та медленно открыла глаза.  
Испытывая абсолютное счастье, на грани эйфории, Баффи раскинула руки и звонко рассмеялась в наступившей тишине. Она была свободна. Как никогда свободна.  
\- Тебе пора возвращаться, Баффи, - подошла к ней Джойс. - Тебя ждут.  
Реальный мир потерял свои краски за время ее пребывания в этом измерении. Он казался далеким и эфемерным. Баффи с сожалением покидала это убежище для Истребительниц и их матерей. Но теперь, когда она знала, что ее будут здесь ждать, возвращение в реальный мир уже не пугало ее.  
\- Кто? - спросила девушка в недоумении.  
\- Тот, кому далеко не безразлична твоя судьба, - улыбнулась ей мать.  
\- Что... кто?.. - попыталась Баффи еще раз, но ее неожиданно подхватили за руки и потянули в сторону, туда, где все это время в безмолвии стояли поколения ушедших Истребительниц и их матерей.  
Десятки, сотни рук тянулись в попытке коснуться ее, прошептать свое напутствие. До тех пор, пока голоса не слились в один:  
\- Сестра... Истребительница... Баффи... живи... сражайся... стремись... храни... люби... не останавливайся... никогда...  
Так же неожиданно ее отпустило из круговорота прикосновений и шепота, и Джойс со слезами на глазах снова обняла ее.  
\- До свидания, Баффи.  
Девушка почувствовала, как не ее глаза тоже наворачиваются слезы:  
\- Мама... мамочка...  
\- Я была рада снова увидеть тебя. Теперь нам вновь приходится расставаться, - прошептала Джойс, гладя ее по волосам. - Но ты сильная. Ты очень сильная у меня, доченька. Ты нужна Дон. И своим друзьям. И тому славному мальчику, который так удачно притворяется злым вампиром.  
\- Спайку, - улыбнулась сквозь слезы Баффи.  
Ее мать кивнула, с любовью глядя на дочь.  
\- Ты нужна ему, Баффи. Дай ему шанс, и он тебя не подведет.  
\- Я постараюсь, - серьезно кивнула девушка матери, которая даже не подозревала, насколько ее желание совпадало с мыслями ее дочери.  
\- Иди, Баффи, - прошептала Джойс. - И будь поласковее с Дон, ладно?  
В ответ девушка засмеялась и кивнула.  
Прежде чем подойти к последней оставшейся двери, которая зависла в воздухе на границе леса и луга, Баффи еще раз оглянулась назад. Все женщины уже снова скрылись под покровом волшебного леса, но три фигуры так и остались стоять посреди луга: Альма, Джойс и Кендра.  
Темнокожая Истребительница махнула ей на прощание рукой. Альма и Джойс улыбались ей с одобрением и любовью.  
Уже когда она ступила за порог, ей послышалось:  
\- Иди, Баффи! Иди навстречу своей судьбе! Стань настоящей Избранной и освободи мою дочь из Пустоты. Я верю в тебя. Верю в то, что достигнув Слияния, ты, наконец, освободишь мою несчастную дочь, и она сможет воссоединиться со мной.  
Дверь захлопнулась за ее спиной, и каким-то неведомым течением ее понесло прочь. Туда, где вдалеке виднелась полоска света. Баффи удалялась от потерянного ею Рая, но на этот раз уносила в своем сердце его частичку. Она возвращалась в мир, которому принадлежала, и на этот раз без сожалений.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Спайку понадобилось много времени, прежде чем горячая вода принесла долгожданное облегчение и расслабила его напряженные мышцы. Он смыл с себя кровь, с удовлетворением отметив, что все раны затянулись, а синяки уже не так выделялись на его белой коже. Он просто наслаждался ощущением того, как вода струится по его телу, принося редкое для вампира чувство тепла.  
Но мыслями он был далеко.  
Он думал об Истребительнице. О Баффи. Она не часто позволяла ему так себя называть. Со временем он научился следить за своим языком и обращался к ней, используя только ее титул.  
Истребительница и Вампир. Их разделила сама природа вещей, но она же сблизила их. Они оказались в ловушке военного романа, в котором каждый из них сражался по разные стороны баррикад. Они были рождены под несчастливой звездой? Они были прокляты? Или наоборот, благословлены на любовь силами, неподвластными разуму? На любовь и, возможно, смерть от руки любимого.  
Истребительница продолжала бессмысленное сражение с самой собой, но Спайк уже давно сдался, принял и смирился с тем, что Баффи никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Что он никогда не услышит от нее заветное признание в любви, никогда не сможет коснуться ее нежной кожи, никогда не услышит свое имя на ее губах, припухших от долгих часов любовной ласки.  
И в этом было избавление от беспрестанной сердечной боли.  
С "никогда" было проще жить, чем с "возможно".  
"Никогда" было своеобразным гарантом того, что он не будет жить в постоянной надежде на то, что однажды Баффи примет его чувства. "Никогда" придавало ему уверенности в том, что он не сделает из себя снова посмешище во имя призрачной мечты.  
Одно слово.  
"Никогда".  
Так коротко и так точно в цель.  
Спайк повторял это слово про себя каждый день на протяжении последних месяцев с тех пор, как Баффи вернулась на землю. По камешку возводил стену вокруг своего утомленного и израненного сердца. Пока эта стена не разлетелась в мелкие, ранящие сознание и терзающие его осколки всего за одно утро. Утро, когда он проснулся с ней в одной постели, утро, тревожащее его и сейчас неясными воспоминаниями о прошедшей ночи.  
И он уже не был так уверен, как вчера в нерушимости этого "никогда".  
Спайк был в полнейшем замешательстве оттого, что возможно не все для него было потеряно. Что, возможно, сердце Истребительницы не было сделано из неприступного базальта. Что, возможно, ему нужно...  
\- Кровавый Ад! Эта чертова женщина когда-нибудь сведет меня окончательно с ума! - в сердцах выругался вампир. - Если бы только я знал, что ей от меня нужно! Что я должен сделать, чтобы заслужить хотя бы шанс!  
Вампир был растерян, а растерянность у него обычно быстро переходила в ярость. Ему нужно было выбраться из дома Истребительницы как можно скорее. До того, как его дурное настроение заставит его наговорить очередных глупостей и испортить все еще больше.  
Он выключил воду и вышел из душа. Кривясь от боли, когда материя соприкасалась со все еще нежной пленкой едва затянувшихся ран, Спайк быстро вытерся большим полотенцем, которое ему в последний момент всучила Дон.  
С сомнением осмотрев груду лохмотьев, в которые превратились его джинсы, он признал, что они не поддаются починке. Это означало, что ему нужно будет в скором времени достать новую одежду, так как та, что нашла Дон в его склепе, была его последней сменой.  
Вампир задумался было о том, где бы достать деньги на покупку новых шмоток, но тут же оборвал себя. "С каких это пор я покупаю себе одежду? За деньги?" Глупая мысль, конечно же. Потому что ответ на его вопрос прозвучал бы примерно как "Кровавый Ад! Да никогда!" Однако что-то мешало ему на этот раз начать прикидывать, в каком магазине будет проще всего стащить пару джинсов и три-четыре футболки.  
\- Истребительница, - прошипел сквозь зубы вампир. - Еще немного и эта девчонка будет вить из меня веревки! Из меня! Мастера-вампира!  
Ему совершенно определенно нужно было как можно скорее увеличить дистанцию между собой и Истребительницей хотя бы до пары километров. Скорее всего это просто ее запах, от которого ему некуда было деться в "Каса дель Саммерс", начал разжижать ему мозги. Еще пара минут и он превратится в совершеннейшего пуфа! То-то Персик будет ржать, если узнает!  
Успокоив себя таким образом, Спайк подхватил свой кожаный плащ и вышел из ванной комнаты. Его встретила темнота, и, чтобы лучше видеть, он автоматически позволил проявиться облику демона. Он находился на первом этаже, и ему не нужно было опасаться того, что он слетит с лестницы по дорогое в гостиную. Но и разбить в потемках какую-нибудь дурацкую вазочку и выслушивать после этого бесконечные вопли Истребительницы тоже не входило в его планы.  
Его сразу насторожила тишина. Насколько он успел услышать, прежде чем ступить под душ, Дон отправилась к подруге. Но в доме оставалась Баффи. Спайк прислушался – вокруг было пугающе тихо, но он не почувствовал никакой явной угрозы. Он слышал как где-то в доме спокойно дышит Баффи и мерно бьется ее сердце.  
Вампир пожал плечами и решил про себя, что, если Баффи решила не попрощавшись отправиться в постель, ему же лучше. Конечно, он чувствовал себя немного обиженным на то, что она не дождалась его. Но, если посмотреть на это с другой стороны, Спайк начинал опасаться, что еще несколько минут в ее компании окончательно разрушат тщательно поддерживаемый им образ Великого Злодея.  
Достаточно было того, что он, как последний идиот занимается спасением других, еще больших идиотов, которым все еще не ясно, что жизнь на Адской Пасти и вечерние променады - вещи несовместимые. И очень вредные для здоровья.  
Он сам едва не вляпался в крупные неприятности вчера вечером, и ему было пока достаточно полученных синяков, чтобы и дальше не искушать судьбу.  
Хотя... Кого он пытается обмануть? Спайк устало вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что как только он немного отдохнет, его снова потянет на улицы Саннидейла. Он снова будет бродить по пустынным аллеям и переулкам, пока не услышит очередной призыв о помощи. И снова, не раздумывая, бросится на помощь очередной "дамочке в беде".  
С этими мыслями он дошел до входной двери, как вдруг до него дошло, что дыхание Баффи раздается совсем близко. Недоумевая, почему Истребительница предпочла пыльный диван своей теплой постельке, Спайк с интересом ступил в гостиную.  
В следующий момент он бросился к Баффи, которая лежала на спине, слегка утонув в подушках дивана, безвольно раскинув руки и уставившись в пустоту ничего не видящими глазами.  
Спайк опустился перед ней на колени и неуверенно коснулся ее.  
\- Баффи? Luv... Ты меня слышишь?  
Осмелев, он решился погладить ее по плечу:  
\- Баффи?..  
Кожа девушки была теплой на ощупь, и ее сердце билось ровно и спокойно. Он слегка тряхнул Истребительницу, надеясь, что та выйдет из этого странного состояния. Но его попытка не увенчалась успехом.  
Паника охватила вампира, и он почувствовал, как на его глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
\- Баффи! - отчаянно крикнул он, снова встряхнув ее.  
Для него происходящее было словно повторение кошмара. Он помнил, как будто это было вчера, отсутствующее выражение лица Истребительницы, когда Глори отобрала у них Дон. Тогда девушка тоже ушла в себя так глубоко, что ей смогла помочь лишь Уиллоу, с риском для себя самой отправившись в ее сознание.  
Только сейчас рядом не было Уиллоу и... У него в груди все словно оборвалось. Дон! С ней что-то случилось по дороге к подруге, и поэтому Баффи была снова в таком состоянии. И он ничем не может помочь!  
С отупляющим чувством очередного поражения он тяжело опустился на пол, переложив себе на колени безвольное тело девушки, покачивая и обнимая его.  
\- Баффи, - прошептал он, даже не пытаясь бороться со слезами. - Пожалуйста, где бы ты ни была. Пожалуйста, вернись.  
Он отстранился и заглянул в ее все еще широко открытые глаза, надеясь найти в них хоть какой-то намек на сознание. Его рука скользнула по голове девушки, пальцы нежно утонули в каскаде ее волос:  
\- Баффи...

* * *

Сознание постепенно возвращалось к ней. Баффи помнила, что прежде чем начать медитацию, прилегла на диван, но сейчас она лежала на чем-то твердом и угловатом. Однако девушка не испытывала никакого неудобства. Кто-то нежно держал ее в объятиях, гладя по волосам и укачивая, словно ребенка.  
Легкое покалывание в основании затылка с опозданием известило ее о том, что она находится в компании вампира. Но это не встревожило ее. Этот вампир был ей знаком и не пугал. Его присутствие, напротив, успокаивало девушку.  
Прикосновения его рук были осторожными и легкими, и ей нравилась сила в них. Нравилось чувствовать себя слабой и нуждающейся в таком нежном обращении.  
Что-то упало на ее щеку, и она почувствовала влагу.  
"Странно, подумала она. Мне так хорошо... Откуда слезы?"  
Кромешная тьма перед глазами почти рассеялась, но оставалась еще тонкая расплывчатая пелена, которая мешала ей рассмотреть детали в плотном полумраке комнаты. Баффи часто заморгала и, когда пелена окончательно спала, встретилась с глазами Спайка. Спайка в полном обличье вампира - роговые бугры, слабо мерцающие золотом глаза и острые клыки. Увидев, что она пришла в себя, он расплылся в улыбке и выдохнул с непонятным ей облегчением:  
\- Баффи!  
От силы эмоций в этом надтреснутом шепоте ей самой внезапно захотелось заплакать.  
\- Баффи... Баффи... Баффи... - улыбнулся он, но тут же тревожно нахмурился, - Что-то случилось с Дон?  
Умиротворение, поселившееся было в ней, пропало, и девушка резко села.  
\- Дон? Что с ней? - она в свою очередь положила руки ему на плечи и требовательно заглянула в глаза демона. - Спайк, что случилось с моей сестрой?  
Вампир слегка отпрянул в замешательстве:  
\- Я думал...  
\- Что? Что ты думал?  
\- Кровавый Ад! Я думал, с Дон что-то случилось, когда вышел из ванной и увидел тебя на этом гребаном диване, мертвую для этого мира, Истребительница! Вот что я думал!  
Баффи облегченно вздохнула. "С Дон все в порядке. Просто Спайк переволновался. Наверное я действительно странно смотрелась, лежа там", - подумала она.  
\- Все в порядке, Спайк. Просто мне нужно было отправиться в небольшое путешествие. Знаешь, истребительские проблемы.  
Вампир коротко кивнул, помог ей встать с его колен и сам поднялся следом. Баффи отметила, что он не стал спрашивать у нее о подробностях путешествиях. "Наверное, мы уже настолько часто его отталкивали, что он не считает возможным даже попытаться", - промелькнула грустная мысль.  
Девушка вздохнула. Им обязательно нужно было поговорить. О том, что происходит между ними, о том, что она осознала за короткие, как оказалось, для него минуты ее отсутствия, о том, какое решение приняла прошедшей ночью. О всех мелких деталях, которым она никогда прежде не придавала значения, но которые именно сейчас казались ей важнее всего на свете.  
Но для начала...  
\- Спайк, - протянула она его имя, шутливо ухмыляясь.  
Вампир напротив нее склонил лобастую голову набок, пытаясь понять, чем вызвана такая резкая смена настроения. Баффи встала к нему вплотную и, коснувшись его щеки, с улыбкой всмотрелась в его мерцающие в темноте глаза.  
Девушка осознала, насколько редко в последние годы ей доводилось видеть Спайка в облике демона. Она почти забыла это его лицо. И сейчас с непонятным ей самой любопытством разглядывала его. Удивительно, но он не казался ей отталкивающим и даже страшным. "У Спайка очень симпатичный демон", - внезапно вспыхнувшая мысль заставила Баффи улыбнуться еще шире. В ответ он сузил глаза и спросил:  
\- Увидела что-то смешное, Истребительница?  
Она отрицательно мотнула головой:  
\- Твой демон, Спайк.  
Уже от того, как округлились его глаза в осознании, а его обычно слегка полные губы досадливо сошлись в тонкую нить, насколько позволяли клыки, она должна была открыто рассмеяться. Но Баффи не сделала этого. Она, словно завороженная, смотрела, как золотой огонь в его глазах потух, демонические черты расплылись, а кости под ее ладонью, которая все еще лежала у него на щеке, пришли в движение, смещаясь и создавая основу для тонких черт человеческого лица.  
Преображение заняло несколько мгновений, и вот уже она смотрит в кажущиеся черными в темноте глаза Спайка. Он смущенно потупился, не зная, что ей сказать. Она же воспользовалась секундами тишины, чтобы позволить себе полюбоваться его лицом. Чего она никогда не позволяла себе сделать раньше, как бы ей этого ни хотелось.  
Молчание затягивалось, и вампир, чувствуя себя неуютно под пристальным взглядом девушки, попытался отстраниться от нее:  
\- Мне наверное пора, Истребительница.  
\- Спайк, - нахмурилась она, - сколько лет мы уже друг друга знаем?  
\- Пять лет, - последовал немедленный ответ.  
\- Ты знаешь, это не будет большой трагедией, если ты иногда будешь называть меня по имени. Я не кусаюсь, - сделала она слабую попытку пошутить.  
\- Я тоже... больше не кусаюсь, - сник вампир.  
Баффи нахмурилась. Ситуация грозила выйти из-под ее контроля. Она хотела всего лишь пошутить, а в итоге это прозвучало, как очередная ее насмешка. Так они, чего доброго, опять сцепятся из-за какого-нибудь пустяка.  
\- Послушай, Баффи, - сделал еще одну попытку вырваться вампир, - я, пожалуй, пойду...  
Спайк уже успел отойти к входной двери, когда Баффи крикнула:  
\- Я хочу извиниться!  
Это заставило его замереть на месте. Он медленно повернулся к ней с выражением полнейшего потрясения на лице. Рассеченная шрамом бровь в немом вопросе поползла на лоб.  
Девушка подошла к нему, взяла его за руку и потянула за собой. Заставив его сесть на диван, она включила свет и присела рядом с ним, всматриваясь в его лицо, на котором сменяли друг друга самые разнообразные эмоции: от ужаса до восторга и обратно к ужасу. Она протянула руку к его голове и зарылась пальцами во вьющиеся, немного влажные белые локоны.  
\- Спайк, я даже не знаю, с чего начать, - тихо, почти шепотом произнесла она.  
Он попытался что-то сказать, но ее палец лег на его губы, требуя молчания. Баффи вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Когда я думаю о том, сколько боли я тебе причинила за прошедшие месяцы, мне хочется стукнуть себя по голове. Сколько раз я выплескивала на тебя свою ярость и отчаяние, сколько раз оставляла тебя избитым и уходила, не удостоив даже взглядом. "Мне жаль" даже близко не подходит к тому, как паршиво я себя сейчас чувствую. У меня вряд ли найдутся подходящие слова, чтобы заслужить твое прощение. Может быть, ты никогда не сможешь простить меня. Может быть, я и не заслуживаю прощения...  
Баффи больше не пыталась сдержать навернувшиеся на глаза слезы и горько заплакала. Она понимала, что жалость к себе сейчас была не самым лучшим чувством. В конце концов, Спайк должен был чувствовать себя намного хуже после всего, что она с ним сделала. Но девушка ничем не могла остановить рвущуюся у нее изнутри жалость к самой себе. Жалость, замешанную на страхе, что, возможно, вампир действительно не сможет простить ее.  
\- О, Баффи, - выдохнул тот тихо. - Мне нечего тебе прощать. Может быть я не понимаю всех "почему" и "как", но в тот момент тебе это было нужно. И кто я такой, чтобы отказать женщине, которую я... которой я восхищаюсь, - поправился он быстро, - в том, что ей необходимо.  
Она заплакал еще сильнее, и Спайк понял, что даже если он ее ни в чем не винит, ей нужно услышать слова прощения. Чтобы жить дальше в мире с собой.  
\- Конечно же, я прощаю тебя, - улыбнулся он.  
В следующее мгновение рыдающая Истребительница оказалась в его объятиях.  
Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Баффи успокоилась. Она тихо сидела, прижавшись к нему и не предпринимая никаких попыток высвободиться из его объятий. Спайк улыбнулся сам себе - такая Баффи определенно нравилась ему гораздо больше, чем вечно раздраженная и отвечающая яростной атакой на каждое его неосторожное слово.  
Вампир больше не торопился поскорее уйти из дома на Ревелло-драйв и просто наслаждался ощущением ее маленького, но такого сильного тела в такой близости рядом с собой. Впитывал ее тепло, окунался в дурманящий запах любимой женщины, пытался запомнить каждую секунду в страхе, что больше такого никогда не повторится. Именно такие моменты, которые он бережно хранил в своей памяти, зачастую оказывались решающими, когда он, в порыве отчаяния, стоял на пороге того, чтобы навсегда покинуть Саннидейл. Они удерживали его в городе, стоящем на Адской Пасти. Они же тихо сводили его с ума.  
\- Спайк, - позвала его девушка, уютно устроившаяся в кольце его рук.  
\- Да, luv.  
\- Прошедшей ночью, когда я тебя нашла... ты сказал кое-что...  
Она снова замолчала, не зная, как затронуть щекотливую тему.  
\- Что я сказал? - подбодрил ее вампир, когда ожидание слишком затянулось.  
\- Два слова.  
Она неожиданно резко села и пытливо всмотрелась в его лицо:  
\- Никого. Ничего.  
Спайк отвел взгляд и опустил голову, не зная, как скрыть страх, что его секрет, его стремление к невозможному, отныне будет вечно преследовать его. А если ее друзья узнают об этом... Он закрыл глаза и нервно сглотнул, представив, сколько болезненных насмешек обрушит на него Харрис. И он будет абсолютно беспомощен что-либо предпринять, чтобы остановить их и не дать в очередной раз разбить его сердце.  
Баффи заметила его реакцию и догадалась о ее причине. Она приподняла его голову за подбородок и поймала полный тихого отчаяния взгляд его голубых глаз.  
\- Я никому не скажу, - заверила она его. - Но я думаю, что догадалась, о чем были эти слова.  
Вампир упрямо молчал.  
\- Одиночество убивает нас, - наконец очень тихо сказала она, внимательно следя за сменой эмоций на открытом лице Спайка. - Там, где никакое оружие не может причинить боль, одиночество ранит до самого сердца. Одиночество заставляет чувствовать себя невидимками, до которых никому нет дела. Невидимками, которых будто вообще нет. Невидимками, о которых легко забыть, которых легко не слышать.  
\- Что ты от меня хочешь, Баффи? - лишенным эмоций голосом спросил Спайк.  
Баффи задумалась над этим простым вопросом. Действительно, что она от него хочет? Что она может ему предложить?  
\- Наверное, для начала я хотела узнать, чего хочешь ты? - наконец медленно протянула она.  
Вампир резко выпрямился, повернул к ней голову и пытливо всмотрелся в ее лицо. Она смело встретила его взгляд.  
\- Будет это иметь какое-то значение?  
\- Это зависит, - честно ответила она ему.  
\- От чего? - на его губах заиграла слабая улыбка.  
\- От того, что я могу тебе дать, а что... - она не закончила фразу, почему-то не в силах сказать простое слово "нет".  
В глазах Спайка вспыхнула искорка любопытства.  
\- Послушай, Спайк, - снова попыталась прояснить ситуацию Баффи. - Думаю, что я вполне в курсе того, что ты меня любишь. И, нет, я больше не сомневаюсь в искренности твоего чувства. Но я не могу ответить тебе тем же.  
Он вздохнул, чувствуя, как на него снова накатывает безысходность.  
\- Но я также знаю, что ты хочешь быть принятым, - продолжила Баффи. - Хотя и уверен, что никому нет до тебя никакого дела.  
Паника охватила его: "Черт возьми! Она что, мысли мои читает? Откуда? Как она могла узнать?"  
Он отшатнулся от девушки, но она предупредила это движение, схватив вампира за плечо одной рукой, в то время как другая легла ему на щеку, против воли заставляя взглянуть на себя.  
\- Спайк, пожалуйста, выслушай меня до конца, - тихо взмолилась она, - а потом, ты будешь волен уйти, если это то, чего ты действительно хочешь.  
Он застыл на месте. Никогда Истребительница не просила его о чем-то таким тоном. Для нее это было важно. Важно, чтобы он дал ей договорить. Важно... И кто он такой, чтобы отказывать ей в ее желаниях. Влюбленный дурак. Всегда.  
И он сдался. Кивнул. Позволил ее рукам обхватить свою голову.  
Близко. Так близко от ее красивого лица. От ее губ. Таких близких, таких желанных и таких недоступных.  
Глаза в глаза.  
Паника в одних. Надежда в других.  
Лихорадочный румянец на ее щеках. Обжигает издалека, но он согласен сгореть в ее огне.  
Шепот и ее дыхание на его губах.  
\- Бороться в одиночку тяжело? Да! Я знаю! Я через это прошла. Когда не на кого опереться, не у кого попросить помощи, не к кому обратиться. Я была на твоем месте. Мне нужно было догадаться раньше! Но еще не слишком поздно, Спайк! Никого... Ты думаешь у тебя никого нет? Что никто не будет думать о тебе, когда тебя нет рядом? Никто не вспомнит о тебе, когда ты уйдешь? Ничего... Забыть легко, когда не осталось ничего, чтобы помнить? Ведь так? Я правильно поняла, Спайк?  
Заворожен. Пойман в ловушку ее зеленых глаз. Ведьмины глаза. Горят приглушенным огнем, который видит лишь он. Сколько силы. Сколько жизни. Откуда они взялись там, где вчера еще жила пустота?  
Снова кивнул. Онемев, утонув в ней.  
\- У тебя есть я! Теперь у тебя есть я!  
Убежденность в ее глазах. Мольба и убежденность. Странное сочетание.  
\- Я не отвернусь! Я услышу! Я буду помнить!  
Мимолетный страх. Едва поднялся из глубины зеленого омута и снова пропал. Вера. В ней столько веры. В него. В его бессмертие. В его силу. В то, что он будет рядом. Хотелось крикнуть:"Я понял! Я верю!" Но все тело онемело.  
Он существовал в крохотной точке реальности. В ее глазах. В прикосновении ее жарких ладоней к его лицу.  
Спайк понял, что именно с этого дня, с этой минуты он принадлежит ей. Не только сердцем, но всем своим существом. Без остатка. А она, которая так решительно отрицала все, что было связано с ним, приняла его. Отметила его. Сделала его своим. И отдала часть себя взамен.  
Он больше никогда не будет в одиночестве. Она будет рядом. Всегда. Она обещала.  
И этого ему было достаточно.  
Наверное, она что-то увидела в его глазах. То, что он не смог выразить словами, должно было отразиться в них.  
И неожиданно ее обжигающие губы прижались к его губам. В этом поцелуе не было мягкости того первого, который он получил от нее в награду за молчание. Он был горьким от их смешанных слез, жестким, сокрушающим и терпким от урагана чувств, бушевавшего в них.  
Его руки против воли легли ей на плечи. В ответ Баффи прижалась к его груди, одна рука скользнула ему на шею, словно в страхе, что он отстранится, вторая зарылась в его волосы. Когда она приоткрыла губы, кончик его языка скользнул в глубину ее рта.  
В тишине комнаты раздался стон. Кому из них он принадлежал? Имело ли это значение? Поглощенные поцелуем, они словно стали одним целым.  
Сплетенные в объятиях вампир и Истребительница исчезли уйдя в свой маленький мирок. В котором не существовало ничего, кроме рук, исследующих изгибы их тел, мягкости губ, тихих вздохов наслаждения и растущего желания принадлежать друг другу.  
Сколько длился поцелуй, ни один из них не знал. Резкий телефонный звонок привел обоих в чувство, прежде чем они зашли слишком далеко. Оба отпрянули друг от друга. Спайк не мог оторвать взгляда от затуманившихся, потемневших от желания глаз девушки. И она, в свою очередь, тоже тонула в темных глубинах глаз вампира.  
А телефон звонил и звонил.  
\- Телефон, - с трудом выдавил из себя Спайк.  
\- Нужно ответить, - согласилась она с ним, не делая, однако, даже попытки встать.  
Довольный произведенным от поцелуя эффектом, вампир улыбнулся и подтолкнул ее:  
\- Иди, ответь.  
И она подчинилась.  
\- Алло?  
-...  
\- Да, это я, Джайлз, - улыбнулась она, не отводя сияющего взгляда от Спайка.  
Некоторое время она слушала Наблюдателя.  
\- Хорошо, мы будем в "Магической Шкатулке" через сорок минут.  
\- ...  
\- Нет, Уилл и Тары нет дома...  
\- Дон ночует у подруги.  
\- ...  
\- Джайлз, слишком долго объяснять. Увидимся.  
С этими словами она положила трубку.  
\- Мне нужно наверх, сейчас вернусь, - бросила она сидящему на диване вампиру и взбежала по лестнице на второй этаж.  
Спустя минуту Баффи вернулась в гостиную, на ходу одевая кожаную куртку. Она подошла к входной двери и уже взялась за ручку, но замешкалась, обернулась и вопросительно взглянула на вампира. Спайк все еще сидел на диване, склонив голову на бок и потрясенно смотрел на нее:  
\- Ты меня поцеловала...  
\- Да, - без колебаний ответила она.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами Баффи.  
По его реакции она поняла, что он был разочарован этим ее ответом.  
\- Спайк, - устало вздохнула девушка. - Да, я тебя поцеловала. Нет, я не знаю, почему так вышло.  
В два прыжка он оказался рядом с ней и рассерженно прорычал:  
\- Не играй со мной, Истребительница! - но тут черты его лица смягчились, и он с мольбой в голосе добавил. - Пожалуйста.  
Она хитро улыбнулась:  
\- В следующий раз, когда я решу тебя поцеловать, я буду знать, зачем я это делаю.  
Она открыла дверь и ступила за порог. Гроза прошла. Воздух был чистым и вкусно пах свежестью.  
\- Спайк, - позвала она. - Ты идешь?

Конец


End file.
